


短篇合集

by Sharsorn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharsorn/pseuds/Sharsorn
Summary: 一个不定期更新的合集，万字以内的文已整理在此合集内。





	1. 早餐

如果是在以前，有谁打扰到维吉尔的睡眠，恐怕挨一发五月雨都是轻的，次元斩也不是没可能。

不过现在维吉尔仅仅是揉着眼睛，睡眼惺忪地瞪着但丁，以及他手里的托盘，他的脑子仍处于半梦半醒之中。说起来都要怪那个该死的委托，为了追杀恶魔他三天三夜没合过眼，凌晨回到事务所，只来得及洗了个澡就躺倒在床上睡到现在。

“我记得，今天没有委托。”

“是的，没有。安静祥和的早晨。”但丁这样回答他。

维吉尔翻了个身，把昏昏欲睡的脑袋栽进枕头。“别打扰我睡觉。”

“吃完早餐再睡。”但丁扯着他的被角，“你睡了快24小时还什么都没吃。”

维吉尔把光溜溜的小腿伸出被子，踹但丁的肚子作为回答。

但丁利索地躲开，把托盘放在床头柜上，手伸进被窝里挖掘。没一会，他就刨出来一个怒气冲冲的维吉尔。在他的哥哥握住拳头想要揍他之前，但丁已经熟练地抓住维吉尔的手腕，没花多大力气就把它们固定在枕头两边，然后俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇。

这个吻没持续太久，当但丁后撤时，他看着维吉尔红润的唇瓣，脸上挂起仿佛偷吃到蜂蜜般的笑容。

“起来啦，哥哥，尝尝我特意为你做的爱心早餐。”

维吉尔呻吟了一声:“混蛋。”

但丁得意地用鼻子哼哼：“你见过这样兢兢业业提醒你一日三餐准时吃的混蛋吗？”

“我并不是那么饿，”维吉尔耙了耙睡乱的头发，一脸的不信任，“顺带说，你做的东西能吃？”

“总比魂石美味。”但丁坐在床边，把托盘里的食物展示给维吉尔看，“那么，麦片粥、吐司、炒蛋、烤肠、水果沙拉、牛奶、橙汁，我不知道……你现在喜欢吃什么，所以都做了一点。”

维吉尔撑起上半身靠在床头，斜睨了但丁一眼，正要开口说话，一颗草莓被逮住机会塞进他的嘴里。“你——”

草莓被牙齿咬开，清爽的香味飘散在空气中，但丁几乎是目不转睛地盯着维吉尔咀嚼、吞咽。“再来一颗？”

“不。”维吉尔拒绝地很干脆，不知道是口感不合他的胃口还是仅仅嫌弃那是红色的果子，“没有别的？蓝色的那些是什么？”

“您可真是位挑剔的老爷。”但丁开着玩笑，他拈起蓝莓，把它放在维吉尔的嘴边，等着维吉尔张口。

维吉尔接住了这句玩笑话。他舒展肢体，一手背在脑后，夸张地挑动眉毛，另一只手把蓝莓推开，又指了指嘴巴。

“哇哦！”但丁笑了，非常听话地把蓝莓夹在牙齿间，一手撑在枕头上，俯身靠上维吉尔的嘴边。当维吉尔咬住另一半的蓝莓，他们的嘴唇不可避免地贴在一起，然后顺理成章的交换了一个甜蜜的湿漉漉的吻。

“我很满意——”在舌头从但丁嘴里离开时，维吉尔顺带舔去他嘴角的果汁痕迹，露出今早第一个微笑，“就这样，继续。”

“遵命，我的老爷。”

剩下的果子多半都泡在枫糖浆里，但丁挑了挑，选了片切好的番茄——多吃蔬菜身体好！

实际上，切开的番茄不太适用于喂食，尤其用这种方法喂食。

又或许，过于适合了。

他们的注意力更多放在亲吻上面，被忽视的番茄汁流到了维吉尔的下巴上，于是但丁也有了把吻向四周扩散的理由。他沿着汁水淌下的路径舔着维吉尔的皮肤，没有放过每一滴液体。

维吉尔的胸膛因为大笑而震动，“太糟糕了。”他笑着说，一半是因为但丁的胡茬刺得赤裸的皮肤发痒，一半是因为愉悦的心情。“你真是个差劲的仆人，但丁。”

“原谅我吧，主人。我会努力服侍你的。”但丁假惺惺地求饶。

当沾着枫糖浆的苹果片落在维吉尔的肚子上时，他惊讶地嘿了一声，抬起身体试图把黏糊糊的水果拨开。

“别动。”但丁一边说，一边低下头啃那片苹果，他的呼吸擦着维吉尔的皮肤，带来令人战栗的温暖。像小狗一样舔舐完糖浆后，他注意到那片皮肤已经敏感地泛起了红。

“但丁……”维吉尔呼唤他名字的方式像是叹息。

但丁笑了笑，心情愉快地低下头，继续用唇舌在光滑的胸膛上滑动，撒下羽毛般的吻，直到他捕获到一粒突起。但丁能感觉到它在自己的舌头下变硬，他吸了两下，然后坏心眼地咬了一口。

“我不是食物，”维吉尔抱怨着推开他的脑袋，“也不是餐盘。”

但丁朝他挤了挤眼睛：“我不介意给你当餐盘。”说罢，他抖了抖自己的胸，茂盛的胸毛随之颤动。“好吧，看来你不喜欢带毛的盘子。”

“太恶心了。”维吉尔回他一个作呕的表情。他们对视了一眼，然后开始大笑。

“早餐？还是晨间运动？”笑过之后，维吉尔给了但丁两个选择。

但丁叹了口气，把自己从维吉尔身上拔下来，靠坐在床头，说道：“就不能先吃饭再运动么？”

维吉尔也坐起身，他的脸上还带着微笑，但不为所动。“二选一。”

“残忍。”但丁一边说，一边端起托盘放在维吉尔身前，“不过，我想偶尔克制一次还是可以做到的。”

维吉尔回给他一个假笑。接下来的时间，他开始仔细品尝但丁的特制爱心早餐。

但丁把维吉尔不想吃的食物塞进自己的肚子，不时的，在兄长的脸上、嘴角边偷上一吻。两个大男人很快就把盘子一扫而空，但丁收拾餐具拿去清洗，回来的时候给维吉尔带了一块热毛巾。

吃饱喝足的维吉尔已经缩进被子里面昏昏欲睡。但丁仔细给他擦干净脸和手，胸膛和肚子也顺便擦了几把，毕竟唾液的清洁能力并不算特别好。

清理完毕之后，他把毛巾放在一边，拉开被子钻了进去。而他的哥哥懒洋洋地抬起手脚搁在但丁的身上，就像只萌萌的考拉一样攀着他。过了一会，他的手移到但丁的胸口，心不在焉地抚摸起银白色的胸毛。

但丁又笑了，维吉尔还是很喜欢他的胸毛的嘛。

“我的厨艺，”他问，“还不赖吧？”

维吉尔闭着眼睛，打了个哈欠。“还行。”他含糊地说。

“只是还行？”但丁扬起眉，略带不满地在维吉尔脖子上用力啃咬了一口，再用唇舌抚慰——制造不带血的瘀伤是但丁的乐趣。

但维吉尔可不会因此改口。他的手指揪住但丁的胸毛，用力扯了扯。

“太麻烦了，”他咕哝着，“还是吃魂石方便。”


	2. 今日无事

又是没有委托的和平的一天。

但丁翻烂了手头的所有杂志，他打了个哈欠，慢吞吞的伸了个懒腰，开始觉得无聊。

“维吉尔。”他懒洋洋地唤道。

“嗯？”埋首于书中世界的维吉尔仅仅应了一声，没有抬头。

难道那本破书就这么好看，好看到连个眼神都吝于施舍给英俊、潇洒又可爱的弟弟？

但丁撅起了嘴——你能相信吗？一个40岁的男人可以做出这么可爱的噘嘴——可惜维吉尔并没有看到这一幕，他靠坐在那张昂贵但物有所值的沙发里，沉浸在精彩绝伦的情节中，就连泡好的红茶都忘了饮用，茶水早已没了热气。

但丁拨弄了下凌乱的额发，眼珠骨碌碌一转，吸引维吉尔注意的鬼点子就冒了出来。

脸上挂着笑，虽说这笑容怎么看都贼兮兮地，但丁轻手轻脚地靠近维吉尔。沙发很大，容纳两个大男人也绰绰有余，可但丁非要贴紧维吉尔坐着，一手搭着沙发靠背，另一手放在腿上，伺机而动。

“我说老哥，”他假意寻找着话题，“想不想出去切磋切磋？”

这回维吉尔终于转头瞅他了：“难得见你这么主——”

他的话甚至没来得及说完就被但丁的举动打断——这个一把年纪还调皮捣蛋的弟弟朝着他的眼睛猛吹一口气，右手拽住书跳起来就想跑。

可但丁忘记了，多年以前那个年幼的维吉尔或许会因此被吹迷了眼睛，他会放开手里的书去擦拭受刺激而流出的泪水，但现在的维吉尔是个强大的半魔，但丁的行为仅仅让他眯起眼，左手一翻就合拢书本握紧，右手一伸扣住但丁的手腕把人又给抓了回来。

但丁顺势倒在哥哥的身上，身体压着书本——这样也不错，起码维吉尔只能看着他了。

“不要这么热情嘛！”但丁对着哥哥挤眉弄眼。

维吉尔又眨了几下眼才缓解了眼睛的不适，他哼了一声：“幼稚。”

但丁仰视着他的孪生兄弟，他不是没从这个角度看过维吉尔。多年前被他哥捅倒在地上时，他能看到的，只有维吉尔展现给他看的冷酷——但现在不一样。他着迷地盯着维吉尔的眼睛，他的兄长有一对灰蓝色的眼珠，介于雨云的灰色和天空的蓝色之间，给人一种冰冷宁静的疏离感。不过，这对令人望而生畏的眼睛相当符合但丁的审美。尤其在现在，他给予的刺激或许没到流泪的地步，可眼眶中还是蒙上了一层薄雾，衬得眼珠愈加剔透，犹如两颗无暇的宝石。

现在这两颗宝石离但丁越来越近。他伸手顶住维吉尔的肩膀：“嘿！老哥你不会想照样报复回来吧？”

年长者对但丁展露出雪白的牙齿，一个恶意的笑容：“你知道的，我向来喜欢加倍奉还。”

“小心眼。”但丁咕哝着，闭紧眼等着维吉尔的复仇——就算被锤成熊猫他也认了。

他首先感觉到的，是拂在脸上的呼吸，然后是一阵火热又柔软的触感，轻轻印在他的眼皮上——那只是一个吻，仅此而已。

但丁不由自主地抬起头，张开嘴，想要追逐那份柔软的触感，用自己的舌头去感觉维吉尔的嘴唇。可维吉尔早已坐直了身体，将他们的之间的距离拉远。

“睁开眼睛滚吧。”他拍了拍但丁的脑门。

“就不。”

没能得到亲亲的但丁决定做个赖皮鬼。他侧过身，踹掉自己的靴子，蜷曲着躺进软得像云朵的沙发中，脑袋靠着维吉尔的腹肌，两条长胳膊一收，精瘦有力的腰就落进了他的怀抱。

这个姿势并不妨碍维吉尔继续阅读，所以他只是挑了下眉，把但丁软乎乎的耳垂抓在手里揉搓。

但丁晃着脑袋闪躲着哥哥作弄的手指，不时发出一种又弱小又无助的哼哼，半长的银发不小心就遮住了自己的眼睛，就像一只蠢蠢的惨遭无良主人骚扰的古代牧羊犬。

维吉尔被但丁逗笑了，这一刻他的笑容里不带一丝讽刺或是恶意，只有发自内心的愉快和轻松。他忍不住伸手摸了摸弟弟的头顶，嗯，摸起来也像古牧，浓密、茂盛，但又很柔软。

细微的笑声让但丁的心里一片安宁。

于是，他就这样睡着了。

——————————

今日无事，适宜午睡。


	3. 【DV】Role-playing（角色扮演）

在他上方，一群黑色的鸟掠过红云翻滚着的天空，这似乎是在这片无边无际的荒漠中他唯一看到的生物。

维吉尔半眯起眼，站在一块孤零零的岩石顶部，眺望远处，但除了沙子和碎石，这个地方没有任何生命的迹象，唯有红褐色的干涸土地，一直延伸到他看不见的远方。

一阵轻微的刺痛从他指尖蔓延到脊背，提醒他这片荒漠远非他所想的那样杳无人迹。一团阴影，从无到有，慢慢扩展，直到将维吉尔全部笼罩，随着一阵足以吹动碎石的狂风，不速之客从天而降，优雅轻盈地落在维吉尔的面前。

起初，这位客人有着让凡人震惊和恐惧的容貌，威武的尖角，锋锐如刀的牙齿和利爪，宽广有力的翼翅，他的身材比足有190cm的维吉尔还要高出大半，他的眼睛闪烁着能刺破黑暗的金红色光芒，他的赤色鳞甲上仿佛流动着岩浆，他体内的能量在身周形成一层几乎肉眼可见的光辉。维吉尔猜测，如果必要的话，那层光芒立刻会化成对方的武器。

但随着对方的靠近，那层能量光辉和骇人外表被收敛进体内，似乎是为了表达善意（虽然维吉尔并不相信）。然后，这位不速之客变成了人类的样貌，他甚至还有一身人类风格的黑红两色搭配的服饰：黑色的T恤，柔软漆黑的皮裤，绑满皮带的黑色长靴，还有一件材料不明颜色亮得刺眼的火红色长款风衣。唯一使人感到突兀的，是他有着一头和维吉尔相同的光彩夺目的银发。

而他的声音，从擂鼓般低沉的轰鸣（维吉尔几乎听不明白他在说什么），变幻成明朗而清晰的音调。

“嘿！看起来你好像迷路了。”变成白发人类的恶魔说，“没想到在这鸟不拉屎的鬼地方居然能碰上一个美味可口（这四个字发音低得几乎听不见）的人类。”

维吉尔没听清其中某些词，不过不妨碍他觉得这恶魔来得蹊跷。他的手搭在刀柄上，警戒地盯着对方。

“你好。”他试探的说。

“你好啊！”对方没有继续靠近，只是慢慢地举起空着的手，示意自己并没有武器，“像你这样英俊又强大的人类，在这样的破地方做什么呢？”

维吉尔并不会因为收到恭维就放松警惕。他谨慎地回答：“我在等人。”

恶魔看了一圈四周：“啊~~~你要等的，不会也是一个人类吧？”

“我的同伴，自然和我一样。”

说话间，恶魔已经凑到维吉尔的跟前。“或许你等不到你的同伴了，”他嘲讽般咧嘴一笑，“这片荒漠里最多的，就是藏在地面之下的陷阱，数不尽的陷阱。”

维吉尔不着痕迹地退后一步，脸色不善：“我的同伴很强大。”

恶魔咯咯地笑了起来，随意的挥挥手，“亲爱的，或许他和你一样强大，但你们终究还是人类。”

他的言语似乎激怒了维吉尔。“锵”得一声，维吉尔拔刀出鞘，明晃晃的刀尖指向恶魔的鼻尖。“说出你的来意，恶魔！”

“冷静！冷静一点。”显然，恶魔并不惧怕维吉尔的利刃，他的手指搭在刀背上，一路划过，在维吉尔变换刀势的瞬间，他身影一晃就闪到了维吉尔的背后。

“你好香。”恶魔把头埋在维吉尔的发丛中，深深吸了一口气。“我从未见过你这样漂亮的人类。”

维吉尔顿住了，他皱起眉：“漂亮？”这个词语似乎让他感到了羞辱。

“毫无疑问，当然是这样。亲爱的，你大概是我见过的，最漂亮的人类。”恶魔面带微笑把“最漂亮”加重音，他开始滔滔不绝地称赞维吉尔的容貌，从头到脚，从指尖到发丝都没有放过，中间维吉尔甚至插不上一句话。

维吉尔开始觉得，这个恶魔很可能只是喜欢自说自话，但显然他并没有当话篓子的兴趣。他皱起了眉，脸色阴沉：“但丁，你废话太多了。”

不速之客——但丁闭上了嘴巴，无奈地捏了捏他高挺的鼻梁：“配合一点啊老哥，这只是人类调情时会说的话。”

“哦。”维吉尔点了点头，把这个当做“人类交配的前置条件（非必需）”储存在自己脑子里。“继续吧。”

但丁挺起胸膛，重新进入角色：“在这种地方迷路，可是会死无全尸的。”他裂开嘴，露出一抹不怀好意的笑，“像你这样美貌的人，就这么死掉也太可惜了。或许我应该带你离开这该死的地方，只要你乖乖的——”

在维吉尔亲吻他之前，但丁甚至没来得及把台词说完，就被他的猎物提着衣领拉到了面前。

该死的剧本不是这么演的——但，算了，先亲了再说。但丁很光棍的抬手搭上维吉尔的腰，把他拉得更近，他加深了这个吻，不老实的手也一路下滑直到抵达臀部。

“我看不出假扮成别人有什么意义。”一吻结束，但丁就被维吉尔一把推开，他的哥哥双手交叉在胸前，“如果我……我们有需要，我们就应该直接开始。”

这种高高在上的傲慢样子大概是但丁永远没办法抵抗的，他笑着凑过去给了维吉尔一个吻，“我觉得你还没体会到角色扮演的趣味。”

“毫无意义。”

“你昨天用绳子困我的时候可不是这样说的。”但丁对维吉尔挤了挤眼睛，“请相信你的弟弟，尝试新东西总是有趣的。此外，这穷乡僻壤的可没有太多的消遣。”

昨晚的记忆的确不赖，维吉尔露出一抹微笑，“昨晚很令我满意。”

但丁又摸了摸鼻子，他倒是觉得昨天有些惨痛，不过他哥高兴就好。“所以，多试试总是好的，也许最后你会觉得这比绳索更棒也说不定。”他趁热打铁地说。

“没有别的么？”维吉尔有些迷惑，“恶魔和人类，这其中不合理的地方太多了。”

“当然，有很多题材，”话题似乎激发了但丁的热情，“譬如假装成第三者的不伦之恋、神父和忏悔者的禁忌之恋、主人和……仆人（他本来想说奴隶，但及时改成了另一个词）的不平等之恋、学生和老师的纯情之恋等等，不过大部分都不适合现在的环境。”

人类在满足自身欲望上的花样是永无止境的。尝试解读了一下但丁所说的各种剧本之后，在过去的岁月里一心一意追求力量的维吉尔得到的只是加倍的困惑。

“现在不用想那么多，”但丁紧张地扯开话题，他希望他哥哥不要联想到一些不好的记忆，“让我们再试一次，capisce？我是一个心怀不轨的恶魔，你是一个在魔界迷路的人类，为了求生你不得不答应恶魔的条件。”

维吉尔不赞同地摇了摇头，“有个致命的错误，”他说，“人类无法在魔界存活这么久。只是接触到魔界的空气，他们就会死亡，或者腐化。”

“只是假设，假设那是个特别强壮的人类。”但丁为他哥哥的较真而叹气。

“好吧，跳过这点。”维吉尔低头思索了片刻，“第二个错误在于，你的表达方式不够恶魔。”

“我不觉得我说话方式哪里不对。”但丁忍不住翻了个白眼，他嘴巴都快说干了。

“不够邪恶，也不够诱惑。”维吉尔轻笑，“在这里生存的都是些狡猾的生物。你得让他们畏惧你，或者为你痴迷。”

“也许你能示范一下？”但丁用两根手指扣着下巴，眨巴着眼。

“可以。”维吉尔答应的很快。

他清了清嗓子，开始重复但丁说过的台词。

只听了一小段，但丁就不得不承认，他哥哥的嗓音确实充满了魅力——节奏优美自带旋律，还有着抑扬顿挫的美感。他想起V，他哥哥的人性面，就喜欢这样的说话方式，但当说话的人换成维吉尔，你会发现他的语调更具力量，犹如鼓点，也更有爆发力。

但丁敢打赌，他哥光凭声音就足以让野兽为之起舞，更能偷走无数男女的心。

“你分心了。”维吉尔把手指掰得噼啪作响，他看上去非常恼火，但他脸上一掠而过的微笑透露了相反的想法。

但丁垮下肩膀，一摊手，假装刚从恍惚中清醒：“实在很抱歉老哥，但我被一个诱人的恶魔给迷住了，沉醉在他的嗓音中无法自拔。”

维吉尔放下手，带着胜利的笑容昂起了头。

但丁咳嗽了一声，做了个鬼脸，“你想换角色吗？”

维吉尔沉默了一会儿，似乎在严肃认真地考虑这个提议。接着，他不紧不慢的回答，“不，我不想使用你的角色。”

但丁耸了耸肩，并不想继续劝说，“那我将继续扮演一个恶魔，而你——你可以选择自己觉得合情合理的角色，即兴发挥，怎么样？”

维吉尔点头表示同意。

当但丁再次进入角色，他注意到维吉尔放弃了“紧张的受害者”这一形象，他漫不经心地盯着他，冷峻的面孔因为微笑而柔和。

这是和恶魔情人私会的天使？还是和恶魔签订契约的邪恶巫师？脑子里转着各种稀奇古怪的猜测，但丁显露了一点恶魔特质（角和翅膀）来加强自己邪恶的说服力，这点改变显然很得维吉尔的心，他注视但丁的目光多了几分欣赏。

“你看，我有能力带你离开这，只需要一点小小的微不足道的付出，并且没有任何伤害，我想你会答——”

在维吉尔咆哮着冲向他时，但丁推翻了之前的一切猜想。好吧，他承认他已经不知道维吉尔在扮演什么了。他被维吉尔推倒在地，被压住手腕动弹不得，维吉尔跨在他身上，屁股压着他的下身，低下头和他激烈地亲吻。他的吻没有任何技巧，却充满了野性的欲望，它既美妙又邋遢，舌头在翻搅的同时带出唾液，而但丁完全顾不上这一点，他的裤子紧的快要爆炸了。

毫无疑问，但丁享受这一切。不过他依然尽责的维护着自己的角色形象。在维吉尔开始啃咬他的下巴的时候，他空出的嘴巴赶紧提出抗议：“这不合逻辑……”

“什么？”维吉尔抬起头，没有停下手中的动作，他狂野地撕开但丁的T恤，揉捏他强壮丰厚的胸肌，并满意地听着但丁无法自已的呻吟。

“你…不应该有…这么大力量！”但丁气喘吁吁地抱怨，却无比配合地脱光了自己，“老天啊！难道这是什么恶魔掉进陷阱反被强奸的戏码？”

维吉尔假笑着，放松了一点压制。但丁瞅准机会，一个翻身就把两人的位置对调。他正想要照本宣科撕扯他哥的衣服时，它们在一瞬间就消失了。

“噢！你让我失去了不少乐子。”虽然口里抱怨着，但丁却舍不得他哥在一片泥土里打滚。他托起维吉尔光溜溜的背部，把人挪到自己的大衣上再放下。

接下来的一部分交给但丁负责，这是他们约定好的。在扩张的时候，他们没有停止接吻，而维吉尔的手，准确的说是指尖和指甲，轻轻划着但丁的胸膛和肩膀，似乎在挑选着下手的位置。

一滴汗珠从但丁的眉头滚落，危机感压迫着他的皮肤，带来阵阵刺痛。他抬头和维吉尔对视，从他兄长的眼中，他看到了掠夺性的闪光，这让他意识到毛骨悚然并非错觉。恐惧、爱欲、危险、刺激。他突然理解了爱与惧，都会让人产生心跳加速，肾上腺素分泌，失去自控等等相同反应。而他的人性和恶魔本能，此时给出了完全相逆的反馈——“占有面前的尤物”和“逃离大魔王的狩猎范围”。

结合是最美妙的一步，也是维吉尔最喜欢的主题。尽管他对繁琐的前戏总是感到不耐烦，但他愿意配合但丁的“体贴”，哪怕他觉得自己并不需要。现在，他可以用结实的双腿锁住但丁，可以用他的指甲抓他的背部，不轻不重，稍稍用力就会流血的程度。（当然，有时候流一点血会更好。）他可以感受他的重量、他的汗水、他的喘息、他的温暖、他的心跳。他的弟弟在他的怀里，在他的控制之中，他的欲火为他燃烧，他的冰蓝双瞳只能印上维吉尔的身影。

但好时光总有结束的时候，一阵颤抖之后，但丁射在了他体内，而维吉尔也不客气的把但丁的腹肌弄得一塌糊涂。他似乎嫌这样还不够，伸手沾着乳白的精液，把它们涂满但丁的胸膛。

“天哪！你就非要弄我一身吗？”在但丁并不真诚的抱怨声中，维吉尔舔干净手指上剩余的液体，把手伸进但丁的耳后，拽住他的尖角往下拉，他的牙齿锋利而坚硬地贴着但丁喉咙处的皮肤，威胁般摩擦了两下后向下滑动，最后在锁骨上狠狠啃了一口。他是照着出血的力度咬的，自然是为了品尝孪生兄弟充满魔力的鲜血。当伤口愈合，他回过头来亲吻但丁的嘴唇时，但丁尝到了自己的血的味道，显然，这点血只会激发出更多的欲求。

他们仍然结合在一起，所以维吉尔对但丁的变化了若指掌。他推着但丁躺下，骑在他的胯间，但又仰起头拉开距离，不让但丁能亲吻到他。

“不开始第二轮么？”但丁深情地望着他，手爱抚着他的大腿。

“等等。”维吉尔命令道，看着但丁几乎是屏住呼吸等待着。

“你知道螳螂吗？”维吉尔的嘴角微微上扬，“交配之后，雄螳螂就会成为雌螳螂的食物。”

“啊——？”

面对但丁因为惊讶而显得傻乎乎的脸，维吉尔上扬的嘴角扩大成一抹邪恶的笑容，他高兴且得意地对着但丁宣布：

“现在，我！要！吃！掉！你！”

过了几天。

但丁以一个熟悉的被压倒的姿势躺在维吉尔的外套上，他的哥哥穿着靴子、靴套，以及从但丁身上扒下来的红风衣（除此之外什么都没穿），压着他的腹肌而坐。

“噢！老哥！”他举高双手作投降状，“又是吃恶魔这套？你还没玩够吗？”

维吉尔没理会他，歪着头认真思索了一番，随后抓着几把幻影剑把但丁的手脚都钉在了地上。

“不是吧？”但丁哀嚎一声，哭丧着脸，“我又不会反抗。”

“闭嘴！”维吉尔冷着脸呵斥但丁，“别妄想用你的言辞来迷惑我，魔王！我发誓，你将为你的恶行付出代价！”

看来，玩还是你哥会玩，今日主打是魔王与恶魔猎人的角色互换游戏。

而被传奇恶魔猎人维吉尔反复“拷打”“凌虐”“蹂躏”的但丁大魔王，听听他快乐的嘶吼就知道，他显然相当的，乐在其中。


	4. 【DV】白日缱绻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 距离他们重逢已过去差不多快一周了，孪生子中更年长的那个执意留在摇摇欲坠的老宅居住。  
年幼的那个拗不过他，只好托Nero带了点生活用品给他失散多年的老父亲。  
而Dante独自回到Devil May Cry，破天荒地开始打扫卫生。

“Dante。”电话那头的Nero一脸严肃，“你不能把他留在那个地方，那里除了垃圾、破烂和阴影外什么都没有。”

“我没有——”Dante无奈地揉了揉打结的眉心，他知道Nero无法理解老宅在Vergil心里的意义，“说服Vergil不是件容易的事，你知道……何况我并不是丢下他不管，我已经在事务所为他准备好了房间。一旦——万事俱备，我就会立刻带他回来——我保证！”

“好吧，希望你有好好打扫卫生。”Nero不客气地挂了Dante电话。

“臭小子。”Dante笑骂了声，搁好话筒，提起脚边最后两袋垃圾出了门。

******

首先，他需要说服Vergil从老宅里走出来。

就像Nero说的那样，老宅虽然依旧完整，但毕竟荒废了许久，水电煤气那是一概没有的，尘埃才是这个空间的主题。很难想象Vergil居然能在这种环境待上一周之久，仅仅靠着Nero带给他的速食食品为生——哪怕街头的乞丐都不会选择这样的地方居住。

Dante一路上都在思考如何说服Vergil而不是激怒他，可Vergil生气的脸依然在他脑海中挥之不去，这让他不得不反复斟酌用词，用心到连瓢泼大雨都无视的地步。

但是，当他走进老宅看到Vergil时，他就把为说服Vergil而打好的腹稿忘得一干二净。

“嗨！Brother，想我了吗？”最后他打了一个超级蹩脚的招呼。

******

连续下了好几天的雨后，这座破败的房屋就散发出明显的霉味。假如那些破烂的窗帘，天花板的洞，漏风的墙壁，吱吱嘎嘎的地板都不能让Vergil困扰的话，那么，小小的雨水也不能。Vergil点燃了书房的壁炉，在地上铺了一堆旧垫子，再垫上一次性床单，头上用Nero送给他的防水毯挡着——虽说书房的屋顶还算完整，但雨势一大还是不时有冰冷的水滴落下。这样一个在别人眼里跟废墟没啥差别的老屋，对前半生颠沛流离的魔剑士来说，却已然足够。

更何况，这里曾是他的家。

Vergil正如饥似渴的读着一本诗集，那些美妙的词语分散了他的注意力，以至于在听到Dante的声音时，他噌得一下站起，甩掉毯子召出幻影剑，甚至没意识到自己手里紧紧抓着的是本诗集而不是他的爱刀Yamato。

“我是否打扰你了？”Dante靠在门框上，身上滴着水，湿透的头发被他随意撸到脑后。这简直就是对Vergil拙劣的模仿。

不着痕迹地瞪了Dante的发型一眼之后，Vergil并没有接他的话头。“没人会傻到下雨天不打伞。”他在语气里暗示，不，是明示着Dante是个白痴。

看着兄长放松身体，驱散幻影剑。一个微笑慢慢在Dante脸上扩大，假如Vergil还能打趣他（而不是用Yamato教训他），就意味着他心情还不错。

Vergil捡起掉在地上的毯子，拍打了几下之后放进了Nero带给他的塑料箱子里，再随手抽出一块干净的毛巾扔到了Dante的头上。

Dante顶着彻头彻尾的傻笑开始擦他的头发。不仅如此，他还得寸进尺地把大衣脱下来挂在壁炉边，甚至踢掉靴子躺在Vergil的专属床单上打了个滚。

尽管Vergil非常想要维护自己冷酷无情的人设，但显然，Dante让他尝到了失败的滋味。他坐在箱子上面，重新打开诗集并举高，期望这本32开大小的书籍能挡住自己的脸——没准他应该换上那本16K精装版《爱的教育》。可Dante的视线，和煦、轻柔、温情地落在他的皮肤上，让他的心理底线一点点后退。若是此时Dante提出他的要求，Vergil觉得自己很难说出拒绝的言辞。

过了一会，他发觉Dante没有吭声，并且，他的视线移开了。

Vergil偷偷挪开一点诗集，瞅了他的胞弟一眼，发现Dante沉默地朝着墙壁，那里正挂着他们一家的画像，他怕雨水进一步损坏画而挪了位置。

“你有没有觉得……”Dante慢慢的开口。

“觉得什么？”Vergil小心翼翼地问。

“上面是不是有些变化？”Dante指着油画的左上角说。

Vergil快速地眨了下眼睛，起身走近一些，沿着他的视线看去，画像上唯一清晰的人物，他们的母亲，本该温柔微笑的脸似乎变得愁苦，眼角甚至多了一点泪迹，好像正为着谁担惊受怕，或是看到了什么让她伤心落泪的事情。

Dante穿好靴子，踮起脚把画摘了下来，他凑近了仔细观察后得出结论。“发霉了。”

显然，即使避过了雨水的直接侵袭，Vergil也没料到过于潮湿的空气一样会让画布受损。

这其实不能怪Vergil，他并没有学过如何保养油画，但他仍然觉得自责，并且，他下意识地觉得他搞砸了一切。他垂下头盯着地板，一声不吭，等着Dante的指责落下。

Dante把画像搁在壁炉上面，一回头，就看到Vergil的样子。耷拉的眉眼，低垂的头颅，跨下的肩膀，他从所见中感受到孪生兄弟的伤心和失落。

******

Dante三步并作两步跨过他们之间的距离，一把扣住兄长的双臂，逼着Vergil抬头面对自己。多年的艰苦训练在这种情况下毫无用处，Vergil显然有些惊慌失措，直到Dante落下了他的嘴唇、他的亲吻，而非其他。

这个时候，言语没有了用武之地，因为他们用身体来沟通。Dante拿出了自己知道的、学会的、拥有的一切投进这个吻，直到Vergil冰冷的唇瓣在Dante的努力之下变得柔软温暖，他僵硬的身躯在Dante的怀里一点点软化，他的胳膊也仿佛有了自我意识一样紧紧拥抱着Dante。

Vergil自然知道接下来会发生什么，但他没料到自己原来如此期待。

Dante收紧手臂，让他们的身体贴得更近。或许一开始他只是想安慰他的孪生兄弟，但他同样低估了自己的渴望。整整7天，168个小时，10080分钟，604800秒，他们原来分离了那么久。Dante托着Vergil的臀部把他举起，年长的半魔立刻配合地把腿盘上他的腰。他们如饥似渴地亲吻，眼中只有对方的影子，而在Dante把他放在垫子上时，甚至把Vergil的诗集蹭到了地上，但没有一个人在意。

Vergil迷迷糊糊地吻着Dante，或者被Dante吻着，他有些分不清其中的分别，但不妨碍他觉得这感觉很好，如果多亲几下会不会更好？他嗅着Dante身上雨水和皮革混合起来的味道，手指卷起Dante潮湿蜷曲的发尾，闭上眼加深这个吻。

Dante的手轻轻一拨就解开了Vergil的皮裤，拉链被拉下，他一把擒住那根早已湿漉漉的坚挺，迫使Vergil从亲吻的间隙中漏出呻吟。

Vergil的臀部急促地移动着，让欲望在Dante的拳头里摩擦。而Dante全神贯注地看着他，看着他浓密的睫毛似羽毛般轻颤，脸颊浮起情欲的红润，他无法移开自己的目光，只能更用力地亲吻Vergil，半哄半骗地让人露出了纤白的脖颈和喉咙，他轻轻地啃咬，热情地吸吮，在Vergil的脖子上打下自己的标记。年长者在Dante的攻击下颤抖着，不耐烦地抓住他的头发，把那张作乱的嘴拉上来给了他一个热情的回吻，而他的两条长腿在Dante的臀部收紧，无言地催促他进行下一步。

Dante感到非常快乐，并不是因为一个强大的存在被他征服的那种洋洋得意，而是能够取悦到心爱之人的那种欢欣雀跃。他的拳头里已经湿滑，但还不够，在没有润滑液的时候，他都会让Vergil先释放一次，用精液作为替代品。（不过他也提醒自己下次要随时带一管在身上，以备不时之需。）

在Dante的努力之下，没多久年长的半魔就拱起身体，喘着气呻吟，他揪着Dante的头发不放，绷紧屁股在收紧的拳头里戳刺了几下后就喷发了。在快乐还没消退前，Vergil不情愿地让Dante撤离了他的手。他侧过身，并拢腿抱住膝盖，这样更方便Dante搞他的小动作。

这个时候Dante依然衣衫整齐，而Vergil也只不过把裤子拉低，颇有些刺激的偷欢感。

Dante的手指在精液的帮助下还算容易地推进了Vergil紧绷的肌肉环里。一进去，他就熟稔地朝那个敏感的小点前进，几次按压刮蹭之后，他收获到Vergil的眼刀一枚。其实Dante早想告诉他的兄弟，在他眼眶泛红的时候做出这样的表情不仅没有威吓力，反倒让人性欲暴增。

Dante不自在地挪动了下身体，他硬得吓人的勃起无意中碰到了Vergil的背。

Vergil咕哝了一声，把手背过去，摸索着扯开Dante的裤子，把快要爆炸的小Dante抓出来透透气。说实在话，Vergil的技术算不上好，毕竟他才学习没多久，但勤奋好学一直是Vergil的优点。

在Vergil鬼鬼祟祟玩弄小Dante的时候，Dante一边忍耐一边加快完成了前戏，随后心急火燎地抢回了小Dante的使用权。他倾听着Vergil忍俊不禁的笑声，亲了亲他的下巴，慢慢挤入火热的天堂之中。那些细微的笑声戛然而止，沉重的喘息和偶尔漏出的几下鼻音已经是Vergil所能表现出的最大的放纵。想要听到如上次那般叫人面红耳热的叫唤，恐怕Dante还需要再努力几分。

Vergil阖上眼，在Dante的阴茎从他身体里滑出去的时候抓住机会呼吸，这算是他学到的一点小技巧，因为接下来的每一次进攻都会让他哽住。Dante的阴茎总是把他塞得过于充实，那种又酸又涨的感觉让人难以承受，但并不疼，甚至可以积聚起甜美酥麻的快感。等到快乐蓄满，满到几乎溢出的地步，就会让人头晕目眩，迷失方向，甚至失去自控能力。假如他不能闭紧眼睛，他可能会被自己的眼泪淹没。

在整个过程中，Vergil的手不是揪着什么东西不放就是挡着自己的眼睛。这次也不例外。在快感即将积满前，他感觉到自己的手被拉起，被亲吻，听到Dante用深沉的嗓音诱骗他睁开眼。

做梦！休想！Vergil在心里嘀咕着。

但下一秒Dante抱着他在垫子上换了个姿势。他半跪着，下身仍然和Dante连接在一起。羞耻跃上Vergil的脸，他不喜欢这种如同野兽交媾的姿势。正当他羞恼地睁开眼，扭过头想要警告Dante不要过于放肆的时候，他直直撞入一双欲望勃发的兽瞳之中。随着一声低哑的“抱歉”，他被迫接受了一次凶猛失控的冲击，这一下差点让他背过气去，他能感觉到那根胀大的凶器完全送进了他的体内，前端似乎捅穿了什么一直深入到腹腔深处，他几乎以为Dante在他体内捅出了一个洞。

在度过让他头脑一片空白的几秒（或者几十秒？他不能确定）后，Vergil才消化掉冲击带给他的虚弱感。他呼吸困难，眼神迷茫，一只手不知觉的捂上腹部，几乎可以隔着肚子描绘出那根阴茎头部的形状。“我被捅穿了吗？”年长的半魔迷迷糊糊地想着，不知道自己正被Dante掐着下巴侧过头，他一直想要隐藏的泪水就这样落在了Dante的眼中。

“Vergil…对不起……”欲望的沉淀让Dante的嗓音低沉粗重，“我爱你！”

这是Dante成年后，第一次见到Vergil的泪水，这一幕委实带给他极大的冲击。不过，几近失控的缰绳因为这个意外又落回他的手心——尽管只有短短一瞬间，真魔人的性器仍然给Vergil带来了伤害。他满怀歉意地吻着Vergil，舔去他微咸温热的泪水，用无数甜言蜜语安慰他。Vergil没法一直保持扭着头和Dante接吻的姿势，而Dante也懂得见好就收的道理，万一惹得Vergil生气可就得不偿失了。再次吻了吻哥哥的嘴角后，Dante就放开了一直被他扣着的下巴，让Vergil能够把脸转回去，藏在臂弯之中。

Dante把注意力转到被主人遗忘的坚挺上，刚才的冲击让这个可怜的小家伙陷入萎靡，好在经过Dante的抚慰它又精神抖擞地站了起来。他的手指技巧地挤压套弄着，时不时按揉不停吐着前液的铃口，同时坚挺粗壮的下身仍然一下接着一下鞭笞着Vergil的后穴，只是放慢了速度，缓和了力度。随着Dante的挺动，Vergil仿佛失去了抵抗的能力，就着这个被骑在身下的姿势不停的摇晃，颠动，他的泪水无法停止，呻吟与啜泣交错着，一声接着一声，散乱的头发垂在耳边随着Dante的动作一晃一晃，落在Dante眼中无疑是一幕无比性感的光景。他近似贪婪地看着Vergil在他怀里拱起身段，看着他发出一声声无法压抑的呻吟，看着他屈服于Dante所提供的快乐之下。直到抽搐紧缩的内壁把他从这种沉迷中唤醒，Dante意识到Vergil又将迎来一个高潮，于是收紧手指，配合着加快了冲刺的速度。

伴随着最后一下快速沉重的挺送，Vergil发出甜美的呜咽，他的脸压在自己的胳膊上，屁股高高翘起，颤抖着被推入无法抵抗的高潮之中。身下的床单在被眼泪口水濡湿之后又被陆陆续续喷上一片白浊，而一股股浓浓的浆液全数注入他毫无防备的后穴里。Vergil眨着刺痛的眼，艰难地发出声音：“别射进去。”

他莫名觉得那会产生某种可怕的后果。

伴随着一声苦笑，Dante艰难地从收缩箍紧的后穴中退了出来，把剩余的精液喷在Vergil的臀肉上。未来得及闭合的穴口流出一缕缕浓白中夹着血丝的液体，Dante托住湿滑粘糊的屁股让Vergil靠在自己胸前，把手指略微插进去，引导残余的液体流出。

Vergil把脸埋进Dante的肩膀，被捅开被刺穿的可怕感觉还残留在他的体内，但他能感觉到Dante的手一直温柔地顺着他的背，他慢慢放松绷紧的肌肉，平缓呼吸，等待红肿的眼皮恢复正常。不过，他今天丢了那么大的人，一点都不想看到胞弟得意的脸。噢！没准他还会说：“Dante得一分！”

简直蠢毙了！

这倒是错怪了Dante，他并没有在性事上一争高低的念头。在给哥哥清理的同时，他盯着被弄脏的床单，满脑子都是一定要给他哥买几个蓬松柔软的抱枕靠垫让他搂着（当然，假如Vergil愿意搂着他就更好了，Dante保证会慷慨大方的献出自己），对了，还要多买几块枕巾。不过最重要的，还是说服他哥跟他回去，没有水电真的太麻烦了。

Dante用矿泉水打湿毛巾，勉强做完善后工作。这时，Vergil的脸已经看不出哭泣的痕迹了（倒是但丁的领口上湿了一片），他理好衣服起身，把脏掉的床单揉成一团丢进最近的垃圾堆，皱着眉头捡起一角被泡湿的诗集。

“呃——对不起。”Dante决定先道歉。

Vergil小小的哼了一声，没看他。

"我想邀请你去我那住几天。"Dante一边说一边握住Vergil空着的那只手，让他们的手指交叉着缠在一起。

"你能保证不会再来一次？"Vergil用怀疑的视线瞄了Dante的下半身一眼，那个部位带给他记忆到现在还没褪去，那种强烈的刺激感短时间内他不想尝试第二次。"人类有个词，白日宣淫，说的就是你这样的。"

Dante开怀大笑："我更希望你用白日缱绻来形容。"

Vergil勾勾嘴角，一个简单的笑容，然后嘴边的线条又被抚平，"如果我去你那，我相信你会期望更多。但我暂时不想再——"

"没关系。噢！你是指再来一次？"Dante打断他，假装为难，"好吧，我向你保证，会尊重你的意愿。"

"听起来非常没有说服力。"Vergil瞪了他一眼，但没有甩开Dante的手。

"我希望你躺在我旁边，"Dante轻声说，他拉起Vergil的手，在他的手背落下一吻。"我只想一睁开眼睛就能看到你，就像小时候那样。"

Dante的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，带着仿佛能把人吸进去的魔力。Vergil当然没有忘记他们小时候有多黏糊，也很难在Dante的注视下提出异议。

"此外，"Dante继续说，试图使诱惑变得更甜蜜，"如果你来，我会准备一顿像样的晚餐，我敢打赌你已经很久没好好吃一顿饭了（他特意指了指根本没开动多少的速食食品）。我们还可以舒舒服服的泡个热水澡，好好清洗一下。"

"好吧。"其实Vergil早就被说服了，但被Dante这么一说，他感到身上仿佛黏黏的很不舒服，"我必须承认，这听起来确实很有吸引力。我会去。"

Dante咧着嘴刚想笑，结果被Vergil一巴掌糊在脸上。

“我还没说完，”他的哥哥一脸认真地讨价还价，“帮我把画像带过去，我想修补好它。”

“没问题！”Dante自然满口答应。

到目前为止一切都进行的不错。


	5. A cup that overflows with love（一杯满溢的爱）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配对是D和拥有V哥记忆的Angelo

有那么一段时间，但丁其实不太记得维吉尔的死，他的记忆奇怪地跳跃了。他不记得当时的场景，也没办法回想起Nelo Angelo的模样，似乎是人类血脉让他拥有了名为忘却的保护机制，那些使他痛苦的记忆被仁慈地淡忘了。

尽管忘却让他平静，但他依然天天躲在事务所里，坐在办公桌前，不言不语，一坐一整天。难以入眠对他来说是常态，偶尔睡着了还会做噩梦，梦醒后又什么都不记得，只觉得内心空虚得发慌，就好像有人从他身体里拿走了某些重要的东西。

再之后，他丢掉了所有的镜子，还把店名改成了DEVIL NEVER CRY，颇有些讽刺的意味。

蕾蒂偶尔会过来，有时候会给他一份足以垫付水电费的委托，有时候只是找他喝上一杯。有一回她大概是喝醉了，忍不住好奇地问他：“你就真的那么在意你哥吗？明明当初你们打得那么凶，为什么？”

为什么？但丁自己也说不清楚。他和维吉尔的重逢仓促而刻意，没有叙旧就动起了刀枪。为了打开魔界大门，维吉尔也干了不少坏事，沦落成魔帝的傀儡也是自作自受。但丁并不认为自己做错了什么，可他就是难过，难过到觉得什么都没了意义。

可能是他还记得那一年间他们寥寥可数的相遇，那些转瞬即逝的温情时光，留给他错误的印象，以为他们还能像一家人那样生活。

体会了世间最美好的感情又骤然失去，约莫就是人世间最残忍的事。

但丁用了好几年时间，才不再沉溺在痛苦中，但他也没办法再对他人投注感情。他以为这辈子他就这样了，心里装着墓碑度过余生，命运却突然一拐，一脚把他踹进了魔界。

*

困在魔界的日子算不上好也称不上坏。优点是不用担心水电煤气费用，缺点则是没有披萨和草莓圣代，而恶魔肉的滋味，除了操蛋的难以下咽但丁找不到第二个形容词。

想要但丁死的恶魔数不胜数，起初还是恶魔前仆后继地找但丁麻烦，可斯巴达之子的强大完全符合他的传闻，不打任何折扣。无论多少恶魔前来挑战，他都能轻而易举地获胜，从未有过败绩。他杀得恶魔们心惊胆战，最后就演变成但丁所到之处，恶魔落荒而逃。所以，当他看到一个见了他没逃走的恶魔觉得还挺稀奇的。

这个披着破烂斗篷的恶魔对但丁的靠近毫无反应，既没有攻击他，也没有逃走，它自顾自走着，就好像一个设定好路线的玩偶一样。

但丁也不知怎么的就对这个恶魔生出了好奇心。

在但丁进入魔界前，他就预料到会有一些发现，但他从未对维吉尔的生死抱有希望，所以当他拦下恶魔，并要求看一看对方的真面目时，丝毫不知命运正站在他身后窃笑不已。

——他看到了一个活生生的梦魇。

一具消瘦的形体，闪烁着鬼火般微光的眼睛，白得透明的皮肤和颜色暗沉的衣衫形成了强烈的反差。

但那些都不重要，重要的是，梦魇长着维吉尔的脸。

“你——”惊讶只在但丁的脸上驻留了短短一秒，随后他又恢复成面无表情的模样，“你很像我认识的人。”

他抽出黑檀木对准梦魇，“而我确定他已经死了。”

许是看清他脸上的杀意，梦魇对着空气嗅了嗅，薄如刀锋的嘴唇微微张开。

“外表并不由我决定，”它用幽魂般的嗓音轻声说，“我生来如此。”

它看起来毫无恐惧。

“这就是你的遗言？”一股浅淡的香味飘来，但丁向前倾了倾身体，鼻翼翕动，然后意识到这味道来自梦魇本身。

“我天生可以闻出情绪和欲望的味道。”梦魇舔了下唇瓣，他的嘴唇是冰冷的淡青色。它突然伸手抚过但丁的脸，动作轻柔犹如蝴蝶掠过，在但丁做出反应前又缩了回去，然后嗅了嗅手指，异常笃定地补充，“我没有闻到杀意。”

梦魇的脸色太过苍白，白得好似尸骨的反光，但丁凝视它良久，最后什么也没说，他收起了武器，抛下那张令他心烦意乱却又生不出杀意的脸，头也不回的走了。

它只是魔帝恶意的造物，一个不知为何没有随它的主人一起毁灭的人偶。爱也好，恨也罢，都与它无关。

*

第二次遇见那个梦魇时，它正倚着石壁坐着，身前燃着一堆火。

“我并没有跟踪你。”发现对方身份时，但丁如此解释道，身体一转就要退出山洞。

“没关系，进来吧。快下雨了。”梦魇朝他微微颔首。

此时的天空的确布满了厚厚的云层，电光在云间闪动，狂野的风在野外低吼，扬起的尘沙刺痛裸露的皮肤，接着便是隆隆的雷声。魔界的天气远比人界更加混乱无常。

但丁点了下头就在火堆边坐下，和梦魇隔着四英尺，这是一个安全的距离，再近会引起戒备，再远就是刻意疏离。坐下之后，他又悄悄打量了梦魇一眼。

梦魇拉起兜帽，让但丁执着的脸庞被藏在了阴影之下，但它只是那样安静坐着，似乎就能驱散压抑在但丁心中的忧郁。

但丁想说点什么，可他至少沉默了好几分钟后才找到了一个话题。

“你知道我是谁。”一个肯定句。

“威名赫赫的斯巴达之子，但丁。”梦魇甚至没有抬头。

但丁突然觉得自己似乎找错了话题，他颇不自在地从臀后的裤袋里摸出金属酒瓶，拧开旋盖就朝嘴里灌了一口。

梦魇迅速瞥了他一眼，若无其事地说：“你在喝什么？”

“杜松子酒。”他试探地将金属制扁酒瓶递过去，“寒夜的良伴——你要试试味道么？”

但丁对自己的建议并没有把握，但一股凉意擦着他的手指掠过，然后他的手中一轻。只看梦魇已经学着他的姿势吞了一大口酒进肚——然后迅速地被呛到，酒液顺着嘴唇、下巴、颈项溜进衣衫里。

梦魇捂着嘴唇剧烈咳嗽起来，咳完之后，却小心翼翼地又抿了一口酒，接着极其自然的还给但丁，但丁也很自然的仰头就灌。这样你一口，我一口，原本存量就不多的杜松子酒很快就见了底。

梦魇的兜帽不知在何时已落下，露出线条固执的脸庞，还有微蓝的带着神秘感的眼睛。修长的手指依然捏着空荡的酒瓶不愿放开，但丁也就没了要回酒瓶的打算。

但丁凝视着跃动的火光。他想起那一年，他和维吉尔也曾在酒吧偶遇。没有争斗，只是喝了半宿的酒，喝到酩酊大醉后才勾肩搭背地离去，一路上荒腔走板地唱着他们能记起的所有歌曲——大部分甚至是童谣——朝着但丁预做事务所的宅邸前行，然后……他们把床单滚得又皱又乱。

虽然维吉尔在但丁醒来前就离去了，可那一晚依然让但丁生出了希望，又在不久后被维吉尔亲手碾碎。

但丁甩了甩头，让回忆偃旗息鼓，也让自己回归现实。

梦魇的酒量似乎并不如维吉尔好，只是这么几口酒就让它生出醉意。此时那张苍白的脸颊泛着红潮，视线飘忽不定，薄唇衔着一抹让但丁心脏漏跳一拍的笑意。

为什么要为一个人偶心跳失衡？但丁闭上了眼睛，脑海中开始描绘维吉尔的样貌：脸颊没有这么瘦，带着点婴儿肥，话倒是一样的少，可维吉尔更爱发脾气，笑起来也冷冷的，还总带着几分讥讽的意味……

黑暗的洞穴中突然扬起歌声，虽然没有伴奏，这些被遗忘很久的美丽音符依然能引起但丁的共鸣：

“See the sunset，the day is ending，let that yawn out，there's no pretending……【注1】”

他不由自主合上了节拍。

一阵冰冷的气流朝他吹来，火堆随之劈啪作响。但丁被杂声惊醒，他看见火焰摇曳，将熄未熄，再看向对面，对面的梦魇还在哼唱着，用微蓝的眼眸看着他，似乎要看进但丁的心底。

“你叫什么名字？”但丁忍不住问道，同时决定不再用“它”来称呼对方。

“我没有名字。”梦魇摇摇头，在那一瞬间但丁以为自己在梦魇眼中看到了名为悲伤的情绪。

暴雨肆虐了一整夜。当冰冷的月亮重新挂上高空时，他们离开了洞穴，循着各自的道路渐行渐远。

*

当但丁第三次看见梦魇时，他正跟踪着数个恶魔穿过一片广阔的荒野。他偷听到这些恶魔正谈论着某个很像是谣言的传闻——有一个能打开人魔两界之门的宝物在此地出现。

然而这里只有一座古老而残破的庭院，倒塌的圆柱、破碎的砖瓦是这里唯一的主题。恶魔们几乎将它翻了个底朝天，最后还是一无所获，它们走了，但丁却留了下来。

恶魔猎人在这座废墟中漫步，从荒废干涸的破败水池和凹凸不平的卵石小径猜测此地也许曾是一座花园。最后他走到了庭院的中心，看到一座保存完好的大理石水池。

但丁朝黑色的水池弯下腰，仔细观察起来：水池本身很浅，但几寸高的池水却给人深不见底的感觉。他又捧起一捧水，确定这水本身就是漆黑的。

但丁倾斜手掌，让黑水流回池中。当他造成的涟漪平息，漆黑平滑的池水倒映出周围的影像，他看到了一道人影：微蓝的眼睛，比月亮还要惨白的肌肤，和黑水一个色调的衣衫。  
还是那张熟悉的面容，只是比上次更憔悴。

但丁转过身，看着梦魇：“你也来了。”

“我一直在这儿。”梦魇伸手摸了摸破损的墙壁，“当我苏醒时，就在这个地方。”

难怪他觉得这座庭院的建筑风格有几分熟悉，原来还是老熟人蒙德斯的地盘。但丁踢了踢脚下的石子，看着那颗小石子骨碌碌地滚进草丛。

“那则传闻也是我散布的。”梦魇很认真地说，接着又小声的补充：“我知道你一定会来。”

但丁冷笑着，没有说话。不管梦魇安排了什么，是陷阱还是屠刀，他都不会吃惊。梦魇有动机也有理由，毕竟他自始至终都是蒙德斯的下属。

但接下来的话语却奇异地安抚了他的愤怒。

“我找到几瓶魔界的美酒，你一定没喝过。”梦魇一本正经地说着，“上次你请我，这次该我请你喝了。”

*

梦魇准备的酒水是淡红色的，喝下肚时像撩起一把烈焰，把清明、理智、冷静都一一点燃。即使是酒量不错的但丁，也在一瓶酒之后感觉晕陶陶的，他敲着酒瓶开始唱歌，开始谈起幼时的趣事，开始放声大笑，他向梦魇举瓶相敬，却是透过那张脸和过去的维吉尔敬酒。

梦魇安静地看着他，只在每一次举瓶时微笑陪饮。

然后但丁抱住了他，温暖的体温驱走了梦魇胸口的寒冷。他闻出了悔恨，闻出了悲伤，闻出了但丁无法回忆的梦境。于是他张开了口，收容那根离家出走的舌头。欢乐将他冲刷，他闭上眼，全身心沉浸在这份愉悦中。即使但丁将手伸进他的衣服中也没有张开。

他们倒了下去，倒在斗篷和外套铺就的垫子上。梦魇结结巴巴地喘息，但丁的触碰让火焰在血管中疾速奔流，让爱的枝蔓在他内心蓬勃生长，点亮每一处黑暗。他开始呻吟、尖叫，呼喊着但丁的名字。

一切结束之后，梦魇的身体已经变得温暖。他蜷缩在但丁的怀里，没有像但丁那样闭上眼睛入睡。他凝视着天空，凝视着魔界唯一的光源，那轮巨大无比的月亮。天空中没有群星闪烁，也永远不会有日出日落。

它们和但丁一样，从来都不属于魔界。

梦魇坐起身，割开了自己的胸膛，从血肉中抠出了一样东西：一片细长的，闪着冷冽光泽的断刃，假如但丁醒着，他一眼就能看出这是阎魔刀的碎片。

这是梦魇出生后不久找到的。他本应该在出生后就遵从主人的意愿而活着，像个傀儡，像条狗。可没有了主人，没有了命令，也就没有了服从。奴隶得到了自由，却只能茫然地在这片废墟游荡，直到某一天他踩到这块碎片。碎片刺伤了他，也影响了他，让白纸般的人偶承载维吉尔的记忆。

他成了维吉尔。

在遇见但丁之前，梦魇所有的记忆都只是一些画面和声音，没有气味，没有触感，甚至没有连贯性，却牢固地占据了梦魇的脑海，无法驱散和掩埋。不过现在一切都在变化，变得栩栩如生，仿佛他真的经历过一般。

“我请你喝过酒后，我们就扯平了，再不相欠。”

昏睡中的但丁似有所感，伸着左手在梦魇原先躺着的位置不断摸索。

他在颤抖。

梦魇拉过但丁的左手，小心地吻上毫无痕迹的掌心。“没事的，睡吧。”他的触碰和他的声音一样的温柔，一样的轻。

他将碎片放入但丁掌中，毫无留恋，哪怕他知道这东西的确能将他带离魔界。

“你已经选择了你的一生。你解决了过去，也无需逃避未来。别再歉疚，别再悔恨，维吉尔从来没有恨过你，他的堕落也不是你的责任。但丁，回到你的路上去，赎罪者的角色并不适合你。”

但丁沉睡着，一如当年。

他看着但丁的睡颜，坏笑了一下，蘸着酒水在但丁额头上写下“Vergil”，在酒水干涸前的短暂时光里，至少但丁是属于他的。

写完之后梦魇又欣赏了一会儿，然后倾身，手指点上碎片以激活其中的力量，让维吉尔的武器带着他亲爱的弟弟远离没有日光的魔界。

“祝你好运！兄弟！”

冰冷的空气让梦魇狠狠打了个哆嗦，气温似乎随着但丁的离去而降低了。梦魇摩挲着刺痛的皮肤，起身穿上自己的衣衫。

胸前的血已经凝固。

他掸了掸衣衫上的灰，向着黑色的池水走去。地上的枯枝随着他的脚步发出断裂的声响，池水像深渊一样吞噬着所有的光线。这就是他的出生之地，自然也是他的死亡归所。

黑色的水流吞没梦魇的生命，寂静无声。他把手伸进口袋里，摸出那个金属制的扁酒瓶，把它紧紧攥在手心，这让他感到温暖和安心，让他能够温和地走进这个良夜。

谢谢你最后的陪伴。

谢谢你，但丁。

*

这一日蕾蒂上门，准备借着讨债的名义让但丁接下了新的委托。她的唠叨尚未开始，但丁已经苦笑着举手投降。

“你是在笑吗？”蕾蒂诧异地问。

“有那么奇怪？”但丁想都没想就回道。

“简直就像换了个人。”蕾蒂小声叹气，“不过，很高兴你恢复了原来的样子。”

但丁轻轻耸了耸肩。

“因为有人说沉默寡言的冷酷杀手人设不适合我。”

“谁啊？”

“一位新交的故友。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】：歌词出自死亡搁浅中，歌曲名《BB's Theme》
> 
> 你曾有一次——在阴暗的小树林里，  
在春天的年轻的草丛中央，  
找到了一朵平凡的朴素的小花？  
（那时你孤独一人，正生活在遥远的异乡。）
> 
> 它等待着你——在多露的草丛中，  
它孤零零地在开放……  
为了你啊，它保存着自己的纯洁的香味，  
那是它最初的芳香。
> 
> 于是你摘下了那摇摆着的花茎，  
拿在你细心的手上，  
带着缓慢的微笑，  
把这朵被你毁掉了的小花插在你的纽孔上。
> 
> 然后你沿着满是灰尘的大路向前走；  
四周——整个的田野都被晒得发烫，  
从天空里滚流下来的一股热浪，  
而你的那朵小花也早巳枯萎损伤。
> 
> 它生长在安静的阴影里，  
它靠着清晨的雨水滋长，  
它被炎热的灰尘所闷死，  
它被正午的阳光所烧伤。
> 
> 这怎么办呢?惋惜也是枉然！  
要懂得，它被创造到世上，  
只不过是为了紧靠着你的心口，  
就只生存那一瞬的时光。  
——屠格涅夫《一朵小花》


	6. Cardiac arrest（心跳停止）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有刀子，有提及角色死亡，慎入，上篇是3142的时间线，下篇是31245时间线  
*二代但丁背景捏造，后期有捏造2V，本文中提到的吉尔维不是哥  
*主DVD，后面可能会涉及但丁水仙，2D4V,2V2D  
*我要说原本打算写个搞笑梗的肯定会被人打。  
*春天2D种下一个哥哥……  
【木有灵感暂停更新】

【Foolishness, Foolishness... 】

“要我说，对许久未谋面的哥哥说出‘要不要来个吻’这样轻佻的话未免太厚脸皮了点？”银头发的年轻人拽着旁边的人，态度端正而严谨地探讨着，“一上来就给项链也过于直接，我想先送束玫瑰、约个餐厅吃烛光晚餐、把项链放进最后的甜点里当做礼物如何？”

“我看起来像是什么见鬼的恋爱顾问吗？”另一个银发青年呻吟着倒在沙发上，“这是我接过的最差的委托了。”

第三个银发的成年男子打着哈欠，又伸了个懒腰：“你俩先等等再吵好吗？2号门要开了。”他盯着2号门的边缘迸射出的蓝色光线，那光线的强度正不断提升着，越来越明亮。“看来是个强悍的家伙啊！”他若有所思的说。

当最后也是最亮的一道光芒喷发时，光亮瞬间提升至无法直视的程度，三人的眼前顿时一片白茫茫的，什么都看不到。但很快光芒就消退了，他们朦胧地看到一个男人站在门口，当他们想要看清时，男人已走出房间，踏入这片奇异的空间。

“维吉尔！？”第三个男人屏住呼吸，发出不敢置信的惊呼。

“什么？”最年幼的那个睁大了眼睛努力去辨认，“他不太像……我是说他年纪看上去比我大多了。”

第二个男人因为太过激动而面颊滚烫，瞳孔放大，这时候他一句话都说不出来，只能浑身颤抖手脚并用地从沙发上爬起来朝着新来的男人扑过去，迫不及待地想要给自己的兄长一个热情的拥抱——或许再加上一个火辣的吻？

【但丁与大衣柜】

下个不停的暴雨，为灰暗阴冷的天空添上几分苦涩的意味。

雨滴溅落在破败的街道上，在高低不平的地面上砸出沉闷的声响。破碎路面上到处是黑色的小水洼，不过巴掌大小却给人深不见底的感觉。与此成对比的是街心花园内破败废弃的喷泉，水池内布满了裂缝，再怎么猛烈的暴雨，也无法留住哪怕一丁点儿的水。

这条街道或许也曾有过好光景，沿街的排屋内塞满过各色各样的住客，为了各自目的忙碌奔波的行人在街巷中穿行……而如今，人们逐渐搬离这片连贫民窟都称不上的旧城区，只剩下一栋栋被荒废的房屋，被野草、藤蔓和灌木一点点占领。

在DMC事务所周围几乎都是这样的风景，蜿蜒攀爬的植物包围着扭曲破损的建筑，使这些角落被遗忘的岁月所笼罩。

但丁没有带伞。

他无精打采地走在这场灰蒙蒙的雨中，尽量避开深浅不一的水洼，不去考虑迈步时溅在靴子上的脏水。能挡住雨水渗透的皮质外套被他脱下来包住纸质的购物袋，比起被淋湿，他更不想为了这些东西再跑一趟远得吓人的超市。

但丁用脚顶开事务所大门，腾出左手摁下灯光的开关，然而大厅的灯静悄悄的保持黑暗，没有一盏要亮起来的意思。

“见鬼。”但丁暗骂了一句，悲哀地想起这个月的水电费好像没交。

不是没钱，只是又忘了而已。

不幸的事从来不会单独出现，但丁发现自己已经没有了换洗的衣物——它们挨挨挤挤地堆在脏衣篮里，等着懒惰又健忘的主人什么想起来时才会一并塞进洗衣机里——他只能把湿透的衬衣脱下来叠在脏衣山的最上面，用浴巾胡乱擦拭了下身体和头发，甚至开始考虑是不是从眼前这堆衣服里面找出件不那么脏污的凑合凑合穿上。

阻止他这么干的是一段突然跳出来的记忆，就在上次大扫除时，他把先前再也不打算穿的老旧衣物都整理好，塞进阁楼的衣柜里。

在脏衣服和旧衣服之间，但丁抛了下硬币，然后选择了后者。

那是款老式古董衣柜，是不久前但丁从旧货市场淘到的老物件。正中的柜门上镶嵌着椭圆型的穿衣镜，镜面有些磨损，但丁把湿漉漉的头发往后耙了耙，镜中模糊的倒影便有了几分维吉尔的味道——这也是但丁买下这衣柜的原因。

最外面挂着但丁年轻时穿的大衣，但丁拨开他们，伸长手臂去够挂在最里面的黑红相间的那件。昏暗的光线对他而言没有什么影响，但衣柜里的衣服实在太多，皮衣的味道充斥在鼻尖，也挡住了他的视线。

“这衣柜有那么大吗？”但丁一直没摸到衣柜的背板，他干脆钻了进去，推开层层叠叠的大衣，往里走了一步，接着又走了两步，他的手指依然没摸到衣柜尽头又硬又光的柜板。之后他注意到脚下踩着的不再是硬梆梆的木头，而是软乎乎软绵绵类似草坪的感觉。

现在但丁的四周已经没有了大衣，他套着胡乱抓取的某件外套，站在一间布置简单而干净的卧室里，当他回过头时，看到的是敞着门的衣柜，里面挂着他的那些大衣，他甚至能透过衣物的缝隙看到他的小阁楼。

这可真有趣，但丁想，他的衣柜居然连通另一个空间。

作为一名本身的存在就近似于都市传说的恶魔猎人，但丁很平静的接受了一切，短暂检查完整间卧室后他就扭开房门走了出去。

【我%￥&我自己……】

脚下的地毯厚实而富有弹性，光线明亮柔和如白昼，空气新鲜的好像处于野外，又夹杂着浓郁又甜蜜的香味。

更奇妙的是，他的面前站着三个不同时期的但丁。

只是一刹那的失神，他就被一个沉重的身体猛地扑到在了地毯上，他感觉自己仿佛变成了被色情狂骚扰的小姑娘——对方不仅伸手在他赤裸的上半身乱摸，还企图亲吻他的嘴唇。

但丁愤怒地挥出了一记直拳，然后满意地听到了一声哀嚎。

“滚开！”他咬牙切齿地警告，冰蓝色的眼睛闪着凛冽寒光，更明耀的光辉开始从他周身散发出去，化作一柄柄红色的剑刃，它们是但丁强大魔力的外在表现，也是他现在用得最多的武器。在人界他刻意而习惯收敛能量，为了靠近那些普通人类时能够不伤害或者恐吓到他们——但现在他无需压抑自己。

对方发出一声悲惨的哀号，然后嘟嘟囔囔地爬起来， 用控诉的眼神瞪着但丁：“你不是维吉尔！混蛋！你欺骗了我的感情！”

但丁英俊的面孔一下子扭曲了！他低下头打量自己，随后诧异地发现自己身上套着的是一件蓝底滚金边的长款古典大衣——有些破损但依然完好。

好极了！

他们先把我错认成维吉尔，现在又以为我是把自己打扮成维吉尔的人格障碍患者。

面对一团乱的情况，最年轻的但丁苦恼地摸着自己的后脑勺，似乎想说点什么但又问不出口的样子。

最后还是看起来年龄最大的那个但丁出来圆场，虽说刚才他拿着一支含苞待放的红玫瑰差点也冲上来表白：“我猜你不是故意穿成这样，但这的确容易引起误会。”

他意有所指地点出但丁的发型，还有半裸敞开式穿法才是造成混乱的缘由。试问哪个但丁在看到仿佛刚出浴的哥哥时能不动心嘛！？

一阵尴尬的沉默……好在没有维持很久。

“好吧，”最年轻的但丁小心翼翼地发言，同时举起一只手：“让我们忘记这件事 ，好吗？”

“附议。”其他三个但丁异口同声的说。

【但丁俱乐部】

但丁们向新的但丁介绍了互相称呼的方法。

“没有什么大但丁小但丁老但丁之类的奇葩分类，”之前拿玫瑰花的但丁喝着他的杜松子酒，手指跟随着音乐在大腿上嗒嗒地敲击着，他似乎随时都保持着一种懒散的愉悦，“你从2号门出来，所以你是二号但丁，简称2D。我是4D，那个最年轻的是3D，最后那家伙是1D。”

看起来活泼过了头的3D把嘴里的草莓圣代咽下去，挥舞着小勺热情的和但丁打了个招呼，身上的银质装饰品随着他的动作发出叮叮当当的响声。

而阴沉沉的1D把自己蜷缩进宽大的沙发里，他依然沉浸在沮丧之中，小声嘀咕着毫无营养的废话，看来就算一杯草莓圣代也不能叫他快活起来。

但丁，在很多但丁在场的时候我们还是叫他2D吧，2D已经在自己的房间冲了个热水澡，换下了那件引起误会的大衣，也重新梳理好了头发。他也懒得解释自己真的只是匆忙中拿错了衣服，这时候再怎么解释也会被其他但丁当成某种掩饰。

人格障碍就人格障碍，好像谁在乎似的。

2D打量着这片神奇的空间。这地方大概和事务所的大厅差不多大小，没有窗户但光线可以随意调节，大部分家具是颜色明亮的木制品，一面墙壁上有个巨大的石制壁炉，脚边架子上堆积着的木炭表明这壁炉并非只有观赏性质。在远离壁炉的墙边有道拱形门，据别的但丁介绍，那里面是间足球场大小的训练场。壁炉对面的墙壁上有四扇风格相同的木门，上面以罗马字母标注出1234，每个但丁一间。每间房都配备了盥洗室和书房，尽管后者几乎没有哪个但丁使用过。

比较特殊的一点是每个但丁的房间都是独属于自己的，别人无法进入。

空间里最多的就是各种各样的座椅，无论是他们此刻坐着的皮质沙发，还是摆在壁炉边上的懒人沙发，又或者是餐桌旁的扶手椅子，它们都统一的柔软而富有弹性，身子一坐下去便感到绒面在往下陷，舒适地让人不想起身。

房间里还有些其他的小玩意儿，飞镖盘、台球桌和点唱机不必说，甚至还有两台游戏机和一套家庭影院，沙发后面立着两排塞得满满的书架，某个角落置放了小型料理台和酒吧，配备双门的大冰箱、微波炉和咖啡机。而沙发前面的咖啡桌上此时正横七竖八摆着几份加了双倍芝士的玛格丽特披萨，诱人的香味便是由此产生。

除了食物饮料必须自带，这地方倒像是完全按照但丁的爱好量身定做的秘密俱乐部。

【冷场之王但丁丁】

其他几个但丁对2D的力量表现出了惊讶与好奇。

2D表示这并没有什么大不了，他在开发和熟练自己的武技上花费了相当于人类平均寿命的时间，他的技巧是上百年如一日地在血与火中磨练而成的，魔界是他游历与战斗的训练场，他杀过的恶魔或许比见过的人类还要多。

“所以你究竟几岁了？”好奇宝宝3D问道。

这可真是个好问题。

看上去远比4D年轻的2D摸着下巴计数了好一会，给出一个折中的答案：“大概三百岁不到。”

3D的视线在2D和4D身上转来转去，眼中的好奇简直呼之欲出。作为一个稚嫩到连感情都不懂得隐藏的小朋友，他总能得到一点优待。

年长的4D露出了一个宽容的微笑，好像一个和蔼的老师看着一个笨拙但勤奋的学生那样，他懒洋洋地摆了摆手：“想问为什么我看起来比他更成熟？”

3D诚实的点点头。

“如果你身边的人都在一年年变化、成长，你也只能随之改变自己。”4D解释说，“更别提我还有一个侄子。我总不能顶着一张比侄子更年轻的脸吧？很没有威严的！”

你啥时候有过那玩意？其他但丁齐齐翻了个白眼。

作为年龄更大更有资格发表见解的2D接过话继续：“等到你的亲朋好友都过世后就无需担心这些麻烦了。”他丝毫不在意自己随意抛出的话语给其他人带来多大的冲击和震撼，原本还算和谐的气氛一下子就凝滞住了。

看来话题终结者非2D莫属。

所有人都不得不闭上嘴，安静的消化这道讯息。

毕竟虚长了几岁有一定承受能力的4D咳嗽了两声，试图将话题从悲哀的内容中转移。但他的尝试尚未开始就被停止了碎碎念的1D打断，后者毫无眼力地又选了个敏感如火药桶的话题：“那你找到他了吗？”

我要是有哥哥我会是这幅diao样？

2D银白的眉毛打起了结，藏在深刻眉骨下的冰蓝色的双眸狠狠地瞪了1D好几眼，就像台马力十足的制冷空调对着周围拼命吹着冷气。有那么一瞬间他的表情看起来真的很像1D记忆里的维吉尔——那种“答案我都知道但我就是不想告诉你这个蠢货”的表情。

原本坐在1D旁边的3D不动声色的往远离他的方向挪动屁股，同时在心里赌咒发誓再和1D坐一起自己就是个大傻X。

些许不快尚在2D的容忍程度之内，他考虑了片刻决定还是告诉他们事实。

“这个……”他指着被4D小心翼翼捧在手里摩挲的蓝色大衣，温和又残忍的说，“……和阎魔刀，是我唯二找到的属于他的东西。”

他把魔界翻了个遍，甚至被很多恶魔冠上魔界的无冕之王的称号，依然没有找到他的哥哥，维吉尔。

【我们有一个PLAN】

被2D痛揍没有什么不好意思的，他的强大有目共睹。年龄的差距就摆在那儿，不是几年、十几年，而是几百年的积累。

被魔力幻化出来的剑刃揍得满地打滚的3D拿叛逆照了照自己的脸，半真半假地抱怨2D差点打坏他英俊可爱的小脸蛋。

“你的身体远比你认为的更结实，恢复能力也相当卓越。”2D的手指间夹着枚钱币，在说话的时候那枚硬币在指节中翻滚着，时不时被高高弹起，它在空中翻转时折射出银灿灿的光芒。见3D的目光似乎随着硬币打着转，2D笑了笑，把那枚钱币抛了过去。“送你了。”

3D伸手接住，凑近看发现这是枚特制的银币，正面是Devil May Cry缩写字母，反面印着某人的大头。

“未来的我已经这么有钱了吗？”

“还可以吧，”2D摸了摸下巴，“至少事务所附近的地皮都归我所有。”

这勉强算个好消息。

一直在围观的1D插话说3D如果想打败自己的哥哥，越多磨炼自己越好——言下之意是3D需要挨更多的打。而4D笑眯眯地表示乐意效劳。

“你们这是嫉妒。”又一轮下来，遍体鳞伤躺在地上等恢复的3D最后气呼呼的总结。

3D的确不太一样。其他但丁悔恨懊恼的过去尚未发生在他身上，3D甚至还没见过自己的哥哥——吉尔维不算，他们解释过了，那只是魔帝仿制出来的某种恶魔。

在他的时间线，其他但丁似乎看到了挽回的可能。

但丁们知道自己拥有的血脉和天赋无可比拟，年轻的但丁唯一欠缺的只是经验、时间和实战。他太过年轻，甚至还不会魔人化，而其他但丁熟知时间的紧迫，于是他们用心教导他，又把所有能想到的可能性都一一提出，期盼3D能够改写结局——不仅是维吉尔的，也是但丁的。

2D的到来如同一管催化剂，加剧了这种紧迫感，因为他们认知到漫长的未来没有维吉尔的存在。

【但丁有个小秘密】

2D回到自己的世界的瞬间，脑海中多了几段过去的记忆，他猜测这属于时间线的自我修正，但除此之外没有更多的改变。

他看向窗外，雨已经停了。水汽弥漫的街巷里，湿漉漉的雾气悬浮着笼罩住潮湿的建筑。天空依然是灰蒙蒙的，没有阳光，他的心情却好似已放了晴。手按压住心口，早已习惯的疼痛中带上丝丝缕缕欢快的雀跃。

他对其他但丁隐瞒了一件事。

但丁找到过很多阎魔刀的碎片，大部分都交给了尼禄，让他融合进修复好的阎魔刀里。只有一片他保留了下来，因为那块碎片是与众不同的，因为上面缠绕着维吉尔的一点灵魂残片。

他干了件疯狂却并不冲动的事。

但丁把那块碎片种进了自己的心脏，以自己的灵魂为柴禾，让那团即将熄灭的灵魂之火在他灵魂中燃烧、孕育、生长。希望渺茫却好过绝望。尽管但丁无法触摸到维吉尔，但因为那碎片，他空无一物只能感受到到虚无的心脏开始体验到苦痛。这痛苦像爱人的手，像一个长久的吻，像维吉尔给予他的悸动，温和、缓慢，带着诱人的危险，令他欢愉又悲恸，令他沉入平静，令他在漫长的生命中不至于迷失自我。

所以，尽管现在的但丁像个过上退休生活的隐居者，但他依然遵从人界的规则，而不是跑到魔界爆发自己屠戮所能看到的一切生命。

至少在但丁看来，这源源不断的疼痛远远好过无底限的悲恸和绝望，它们是一种馈赠，是将他从疯狂中拉离的救赎。

【但丁与但丁的相处】

那件大衣，维吉尔的大衣，2D把它留在这片奇特的空间里。但丁们还特别制作了个衣架用来摆放它，现在它在大厅有了属于自己的位置。

围绕着3D的特训依然持续着，并取得了不错的成效。

在维吉尔解开斯巴达的封印时，3D和他的兄长相遇了，意料之中的碰撞，而3D在对决中和维吉尔打得有来有往，不落下风。

年轻人并没有为此沾沾自喜，他记得那些因为恐惧滋生的谣言——跟托尼扯上关系的人没一个会有好下场——它像一个咽不下去的刺梗在他的喉间，像一块沉重无比的石头压在他的肩膀上。

至少这一次，我会保护我所爱的人，3D暗暗发誓。

虽说训练时2D表现得像个大魔王一样气场全开，经常打得3D爬不起身。一旦特训结束，3D依然很乐意黏在2D身边，问一些和维吉尔、和魔界有关的问题。2D是唯一不嫌弃3D烦人的但丁，无论多奇葩的问题，只要和维吉尔有关他都会很用心做出解答。倒不是说耐心和他的年纪成了正比，2D更多的是考虑到如果无法阻止他们年轻时就犟的要死的哥哥跳入魔界，在这段时间的影响下，3D跟着跳下的可能性几乎是百分之百。

他们讨论过这样做的结果。无非是成功逃离、失败被俘或者死亡。后者无疑会影响到之后时间线上的但丁。

当3D担忧得提出“你们会不会消失？”这个疑问时他发现所有的但丁都默认了“yes”这个选项，但没有一个但丁在意，毕竟无论未来如何变幻，都不会比现在更糟糕了。

他们也会私下独自交流。

譬如3D某次对1D提及他感觉2D在某些时刻、某些角度真的挺像维吉尔的，他的说法遭到了1D的强烈嘲讽，两人火气一起来，干脆又干了一架。

干完架两人躺在地上各自舔舐伤口，1D才别别扭扭不情不愿地承认他有时候也会有同样的感觉，然后恶狠狠地威胁3D不准告诉2D。

再有一次是2D和4D聊起了尼禄，4D那边的尼禄还是个年轻气盛的小伙子，作为但丁的侄子，维吉尔唯一留下的后代，4D还是很关心这个孩子的未来。

提到尼禄2D倒是罕见的露出一抹温柔的笑意，他还记得那孩子和挚爱的女性步入婚礼殿堂时的模样。在他以父辈的身份参加尼禄婚礼的时候，他真切体验到了为人父母的感觉，或许他无法像一个普通的人类父亲那样去爱尼禄，但他尽力保证那个孩子顺遂平安的过完了一生。

“所以，你是说，尼禄死了吗？像一个普通人类那样？”4D的声音中带着失落。

“这是他的选择。”2D安慰年轻的自己，“和自己所爱的人一起面对死亡，何尝不是一种幸福。”

他没有说的是，靠着记忆渡过余生的他看着神色安详而平静的尼禄时生出了几分羡慕，如果不是复活维吉尔的执念支撑着他，在漫长的岁月冲淡他的记忆前，他可能早已投入死亡的怀抱。

【因与果，等待与改变】

真正等到那一天到来时，但丁们什么都没说，只沉默地目送3D回到自己的时间内。他们在焦灼中等待着改变。

不过两三小时，空气中已弥漫起令人心烦的死寂，温度适宜的房间似乎变得闷热，他们喝掉了比平时更多的酒，最后连脾气最好的4D也无法忍受了，他叹息着建议大家各自回去睡上一觉，而其他但丁同意了。

2D回到自己的事务所时，发觉窗外的天空变得黯淡无光，一道锐利刺眼的闪电突然在屋顶上空炸开，带着仿佛要将时间也击碎的巨响。

暴雨即将来临。

无所事事将等待变成了一种煎熬。但丁把自己抛入沙发，听着雨水敲打窗外雨篷发出的“吧嗒”声，持续不断的重复音调似乎产生了近似催眠的作用，没多久他就沉入静默的睡眠之中。

或许他不应该入睡。

但丁感觉自身的灵魂似从沉睡的躯壳中飘起，附着在另一具躯体上。

那个躯体被寒冷空旷的黑暗包围，被无形的力量牵引着下落。深渊在他能看到的范围内颤动。它并不空荡，难以描述的微光在朦胧的视野内幻变，那些是不属于人间的卑劣物种，它们发出古怪无序的杂乱声响，那些嘈杂的仿佛无数张口中同时发出的细碎呓语是如此混乱，他完全无法分辨清楚，那究竟是在诅咒，还是在嘲笑。

黑暗就像被加热翻搅的沥青那样移动着，他知道，它们正留意着，窥伺着，带着显而易见的恶意等待着……等待一个吞噬这具躯体的时机。

“I can still fight！”他听见蕴藏着痛苦和愤怒的声音在深渊中回荡，他看到一个不甘的灵魂在魔王的手中苦苦挣扎。

不！不！不！别那样对他！

他发出无济于事的怒吼，眼睁睁看着那人无力地倾倒，像婴儿般蜷曲地躺着，暗淡的苍白在他全身扩散，又迅速被黑暗覆盖。他愤怒的表情呈现出雕像般的生硬和呆滞，鲜活的痕迹从眼中消失殆尽。阎魔刀从鲜血淋漓的手中滑落，断裂的刃身在下落中摇曳出昏暗的光辉，一团飘忽的蓝色光雾附着其上，仿佛下一刻就会随风消散。

这一幕刺激着他的神经，唤起他脑海深处的某些早已模糊不清的苦难回忆，还有紧随其后的满腔仇恨。

他仰起头，向着深渊发出气势汹汹的咆哮。

现实中，半魔依然沉睡着，每一次呼吸，似乎都有一些黑暗被喷吐出来，每一次呼吸，周围的光线就黯淡一分。

噩梦仿佛永无止境，事务所周遭的风暴也猛烈如天灾降临。

冰雹像沉重的拳头一般砸落在屋顶上、街巷上；狂风呼啸着穿过巷道，把攀附在墙上的植物扯下来撕得粉碎；暴烈的闪电在天空狂舞，点燃在狂风中瑟瑟发抖的灌木；地面在颤抖，街道被撕开裂缝，雨水再也填不满这些扭曲的缝隙。如暴雨倾泻的蓝白色闪电照亮了这片几乎无人居住的废墟，在毫无间隙的雷声中，某种模糊混乱的、毫无规则的、介于幻影与真实之间的物质和黑暗交织在一起，化作蛇一般的活物，它们像海水般朝着四面八方扩散，缓缓地淹没这片城区。无人能解释这些令人毛骨悚然的变化和但丁之间的关系。但毫无疑问，当他的心灵被愤怒和仇恨占据时，它们产生了。

紧接着，它们被制止了，在无可挽回前。

一阵彻骨的疼痛贯穿但丁的心肺，令他浑身颤抖，突然，他停止了做梦，从熟睡中被拉回现实。

在那一瞬间，地面停止了震颤，闪电的数量降低到寥寥数支，冰雹化开成冷雨，在风的叹息中，燃烧着的植物被雨水浇湿、熄灭。那些令人恐惧的产物散成苍白冰冷的雨雾，一切又恢复了平静。

但丁的眼睛骤然睁开，发现自己仍然躺在沙发上，汗水打湿了他的衣衫。唤醒他的疼痛已缩减成轻微的隐痛，在它消失前，他挣扎着吐出悲伤的呼吸，冰冷的手指紧紧压在裹住刀刃的心脏上，残酷地压迫着每一次起伏直至整个胸腔都喘不上气，直至痛苦深深沉淀进他的躯体中才放开。

眼泪从悲凉的眸中涌出，截然不同的两段记忆告诉他，年轻的但丁用自己的生命改写了维吉尔的命运，时间自发的修正却在遇到如今的但丁时一败涂地。

他是不朽的果。

时间无法改写他的命运，只好回溯过去，抹消一切之因。


	7. 【DV】Stranger（陌生人）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 口嗨脑洞扩写的清新文学。灵感来自失忆男对老婆一见钟情的视频。设定上是5D（因为失忆打扮成4D的样子）和5V，双子容貌不太像。

维吉尔从小就知道他的孪生弟弟是个没耐心的笨蛋，脑子里永远缺根筋，打架时热爱横冲直撞，碰啥毁啥的蠢货。

除魔失败导致被诅咒，听起来像是但丁能犯的蠢事。

但这一次问题真的挺严重的——但丁把维吉尔给忘得彻彻底底，一干二净。

但丁记得蕾蒂、记得崔西、记得莫里森、记得帕蒂，连尼禄这小伙子也没忘记。

他只以为自己失去了差不多十年的记忆，可当尼禄提起但丁还有个兄弟的时候，听听但丁说得——

“你不就是我爹在外面搞出来的小弟弟嘛。”

行吧，他不仅不记得自己有个孪生哥哥，还把尼禄的身份给搞混了。

尼禄甚至没办法从事务所的生活物品上找到证据。

他知道双胞胎是一对，睡在一张床上，亲密共用了很多用品，杯子、碗碟、拖鞋、毛巾、剃须刀等等等等，尼禄敢打赌就算是新婚夫妻也没有这样亲密无间不分你我，唯有牙刷是双份的，插在同一个漱口杯里。但丁以为蓝色那把是尼禄的，尼禄赶紧否认，于是但丁耸耸肩，把蓝色的牙刷丢进了垃圾桶。

“那是我爹的牙刷啊啊啊啊啊！”尼禄在心里发出惨叫。

至于那些休闲合体品味优雅不带一点红色的服装，但丁只以为自己在这几年换了审美。

“蓝色不适合我。”他摸着下巴评论，翻出以前的服装给自己套上。“还有我这个头发是怎么回事，这也太长了？”

但丁忙忙碌碌地打理着自己，最后像只炫耀尾羽的孔雀一样得意洋洋的登场。

他穿着和尼禄初次见面时穿的那套服饰，剪短了头发，脸上挂着骚气十足的笑容。“完美！”他说。

打扮完毕的但丁不顾尼禄的阻拦，执意要去酒吧进行某些成年人的活动，毕竟这个身体好像很久没有纾解了，但丁差点以为未来的自己成了循规蹈矩的苦修士。

尼禄抱着脑袋一千遍一万遍地诅咒但丁，明明快40的人了还穿得跟30岁似的，心里觉得自己还是个20岁的小伙子，却比10岁的小孩子还能折腾。他要怎么跟他爹解释，但丁不但忘记了你，还出门猎艳去了。

做完委托回到事务所的维吉尔听到这个消息时，只是挑了挑眉，冷笑了两声。

“我知道怎么解诅咒。”年长的魔剑士说，起身上楼洗漱。

所以事情交给他爹就行了？尼禄刚想放下心，突然想到被但丁丢掉的牙刷，又想到但丁可能会带人回来乱来，浑身一抖，脑子里已经开始自动播放但丁的一百种死法。

“不，我一点都不想亲眼目睹我爸抓我叔叔的奸。”

于是尼禄可耻的溜了。

坐以待毙可不是维吉尔的原则。

魔剑士把自己打理的清清爽爽，换了一件黑色丝质衬衫配烟灰色的风衣，收起阎魔刀下了楼。

虽然意外尼禄不打招呼就离开，不过维吉尔完全可以靠魔力感应找到但丁。

酒吧不是维吉尔喜欢来的地方，音乐太过嘈杂，味道也太过难闻。衣着暴露的人类在舞场狂乱的扭动着身体，让他不由得想起那些围绕着斯巴达之刃跳舞的低级恶魔。两者看起来有很多相似点。

他一进门就注意到了靠在吧台边上的但丁，他面前放着杯快要吃完的草莓圣代，眉飞色舞地和几乎贴在他身上的金发美女聊得正欢。

维吉尔步伐轻盈地走过去，一路虽然有好几位人类想要上来邀约，方一靠近就因为本能感受到危险而打了退堂鼓。他来到吧台面前，找了个离但丁很近的位置，点了一杯Mojito【注1】。

这种由朗姆酒，鲜榨青柠汁、苏打水加上新鲜薄荷叶和甜糖浆调制成的鸡尾酒，因为费时很少有人会点，但丁下意识转过来看了维吉尔一眼。

这一眼的后果几乎像彗星撞地球一样严重。

女伴说什么但丁已经不在乎了，他可笑得张着嘴巴，无声地做出“哇哦——”的口型，呆呆地看着维吉尔，看着他高大挺拔的身材、英俊出色的容貌，优雅高贵的气质，还有强大到令人震撼、发抖、恐惧的能量。因为他的靠近，他们周围一圈的人类都不由自主地离开了，包括之前和但丁打得火热的那位金发女郎。

老爹在上，这就是你为儿子量身定做的梦中情人吗？

但丁敢打赌这是他这辈子见过的最英俊帅气的男人，他甚至还有一头银发，但丁刚发现原来比起金发来，他更偏爱银色。是的，这个男人值得但丁改变自己的审美！

他挪过去，挨着男人，空气中有一股若有似无的须后水的薄荷清香，和男人异常的搭配。

“嗨！你好！我叫但丁。”但丁觉得口干舌燥，灵巧的舌头仿佛打了结，只能说出平庸无聊的见面语。

男人没有说话，而是静静的看了但丁一眼。酒吧黯淡的灯光也遮不住他眼中闪烁的光芒，没有人可以忽视他透亮清澈的眼眸，这其中也包括但丁。

“Mojito，”实在不知道说些什么的但丁，恰好看到送上来的鸡尾酒，他终于找到了话题，“你喜欢薄荷味？”

“还好。”维吉尔端起酒杯抿了一口，简单的回了一句。

他的呼吸也带着薄荷的清爽，但丁感觉自己的心痒痒的，似乎要萌发出什么东西来。情愫？欲望？还是二者皆有？

“我以前好像没见过你，是和朋友一起来的吗？”但丁的眼睛不老实地向下移动，盯着对方黑色丝绸衬衣没有覆盖住的，形状优美的锁骨——若隐若现简直是犯罪——在心底再次发出虔诚的赞美和由衷的感叹。

“不，”维吉尔没有忽视但丁眼中的热烈，“事实上，我是来找人的。”

“那你找到了吗？”

“当然。”

但丁没想到他看中的人会那么直接就跟他走了。虽然他们才第一次见面，但丁却觉得他们之间的默契是如此完美。

但丁完全没有去开房的意思，他把人直接带到了DMC事务所。

事务所周围几乎没有什么人住，四周是如此的宁静。今夜，星光熠熠，月光皎洁，没有半片云朵，对半魔而言，这样的亮光下和白天没什么区别。月光洒在男人身上，衬得他格外迷人，但丁没缘由的觉得男人应该很适合蓝色。

“老天，我好像真的爱上他了。”

“我爱你”三个字几乎要脱口而出，但丁及时闭紧嘴巴，不是因为羞涩，而是觉得这句话在此刻有些庸俗和浅薄。

“今晚的月色真美！”

这句话自然而然的从但丁的嘴里跳了出来，他恍惚记得这句话的意思就是“我爱你”，却不记得是谁告诉他的，它似乎一直躲在他的脑海里，就等着在这一刻彰显自己的存在。

但丁打开门，转身后退一步，右手按着自己的心脏，微微弯下腰行了个鞠躬礼。

当他抬起头时，他在男人的银白的眼睑下，看到月色的光辉，如此明亮，他看到了自己的倒影，又在倒影的眼中，再次看到男人的双眸。

“但丁。”

他从不知道自己的名字能被人念得充满诗意……如此的……如此的深情款款，如此的含情脉脉，但丁发誓他的形容绝对没有错。

说不清他们是怎么发展成这样。等但丁清醒过来，他们已经上了二楼的阳台，坐在同一张长椅上，手边还摆着几瓶啤酒。

男人从容的靠着椅背，双腿交叠，被皮裤长靴和靴套三重包裹依然纤长的小腿在空中轻轻晃动了下。

“旅行真的是一件很有意思的事情，你喜欢旅行吗？”男人侧着头温和的说。

该死的，他们说到哪了？但丁一点印象都没有，他只好胡乱地点着头。

“当我游历到佛杜那时，附近有一座很有名的火山，它有一个有趣的名字——Aetna，意为‘我燃烧了’。”

我似乎从没听说过佛杜那还有火山。不过但丁不想让自己像傻子一样只会呆呆的点头或者摇头，所以他接过话题，“我记得有一座被火山摧毁的古城……呃……庞贝，对，就是庞贝。”

男人不知为何停顿了一会，似乎瞪了但丁一眼，才接着说：“……我曾亲眼目睹Aetna的爆发。”男人描述着，“有机会你真该见识一下，那场面非常的……雄伟！震撼！”

他把交叠的腿分开，放平，右腿无意识的靠在了但丁的左腿上，但丁不知道这是故意的，还是恰巧为之。

“数千英尺高的火山直指天空，喷吐着黑色的烟云。四周的海面沸腾着，波涛汹涌，水雾蒸腾，”他的声音带上一点慵懒，“伴随着短促、沉闷、压抑的的轰鸣声，金色的岩浆艰难攀爬上已经变成暗红色的洞壁，蛰伏的力量一点点被唤醒，积蓄着力量，渴望得到突破和释放。”他的手摩挲着酒瓶，以一种挑逗的方式，“这股力量让土地炽热，让海水蒸发，却也让火山更加挺拔，更加雄壮，更加……诱人……”

但丁只觉得浑身燥热难耐，好像整个人被架在火山口炙烤一样。

不得不说，这种调情方式非常特别，也非常新奇。但是他喜欢。

“附近海面上的船只拥挤的堵在海湾的入口，想要寻求庇护。”男人的嘴角勾起，一丝狡黠出现在他眼中，“虽然海湾里面可以容纳很多艘船只，可入口狭窄，大大小小的船舶把湾口堵得严严实实，海岸包围住它们，浪花敲击着它们，只能不断的摩擦、碰撞……”

但丁略带尴尬地换了个坐姿，一口灌下半瓶冰凉的啤酒。

“岩层和岩层不断碰撞着，当岩浆的力量积聚到最高峰，天地之间一切都在摇晃，庞大而焦热的风裹挟着灰烬与岩浆冲向半空，轰鸣的巨响仿佛开战的号角，大地在畅快的喘息、嘶吼……”他的声音中带着赞叹，“滚烫的岩浆被巨大的喷发力推到高空再落下，在黑暗的天空中留下无数瑰丽闪耀的火红轨迹……”

但丁将手扣在男人的手上，不由自主的咽着唾沫，他想去卧室，特别的想。

“我……”他踌躇着不知道应该怎么说。

“你也想见识一下火山喷发？”男人眨了眨眼，银白的睫毛颤颤扇动着，就像一只美丽又珍贵的蝴蝶在孩子面前挥舞着漂亮的翅膀。

我？

我想品尝你唇间残留的酒香，想知道那花瓣是否如想象般柔软；我想摩挲你带着凉意的领土，让浮冰一般白得透彻的肌肤变得温暖；我想抓住那只吸引和诱惑我的蝴蝶，把它钉在自己卧室的墙头；我想停泊在你的港口，听着水流拍打船身的声音一整晚。

“我……”但丁只是呆呆的重复着。他用余光环顾了下两人连一瓶都没喝完的酒，担心自己如果就这样说出口会不会显得过于急色？

男人注意到了但丁的神色，和他偷看酒瓶的视线。他起身，牵住但丁的手，倒退着，步伐轻巧，避开每一块吱呀作响的地板，带着他朝卧室的方向走去。

整个过程中，他的眼睛一直望着他，从未离开过他的脸，仿佛他们不是刚认识的陌生人，而是久别重逢的恋人。

但丁握着他的手指，终于相信这个世上真的有一见钟情的事，他被他征服了，彻彻底底的征服了。他们彼此凝视，仿佛整个天地间只有他们两人。

卧室内，明亮的月光穿过窗户形成一条道路。

男人松开了但丁的手，沿着月光铺就的路一步一步的退后，直到靠上床沿，他已经脱下外面的风衣，露出丝质的衬衫，这件衬衣并不是那种古板的纯黑色，这种黑色更接近缀着星星的夜空，在月光下随着男人的举止摇曳出微光。

他没有坐在床上，而是漫不经心地抱起手臂，这是一个傲慢、又带着诱惑的姿势。

“你一直……盯着我。”他慢条斯理地说。

“如果冒犯到你，我会致以万分抱歉。但我无法收回我的目光，它不受我控制地黏在你的身上，因为……”但丁走近他，伸手搭在男人的腰上，他的腰肢并不是女性那种纤细，它是精瘦的，但足够强壮，让人一看就清楚它能在床榻之间发挥多大的作用。

“你的……魅力，使我迷醉，令我晕眩，我变得浆糊一样的脑子里找不出可以形容它的赞美词。”

美丽和魅力从来都不一样，因为美丽终有消逝的一天，而魅力更为长久，而且并不会因为外力被损毁。但丁相信，即使面前的男人青春不再，或者伤痕累累，他身上那耀眼而危险的光辉不会熄灭，他的魅力与强大依然能让英俊美貌的人类黯然失色，也能无数次让但丁沉醉其间。

“你有一条裹着蜜糖的巧舌，”男人轻声说：“你用它吸引了多少蜜蜂？”

“只有你。”但丁保证，虽然有些心虚，“从现在开始只有你，我发誓。”他补充道。

“你是守贞骑士吗？”男人嗤笑了声，“也许我该给你一个完整的册封？候选骑士先生？”

衣物变成了累赘。而他们互相卸除对方累赘的速度绝对可以打破世界纪录。

眼前的美景让但丁的脑海中无意识的想到了另一具苍白的胴体，但是紧接着，那个身影便如泡沫般破碎，消失，只留下一片空白。

来不及去深思，他的脑海就被眼前的男人全部占据。

那座即将喷发的火山，渴求着能够熄灭火焰的湿润之地。但他未能想到，这片湿地亦如火焰一般滚烫。

他的双肩上已经搭上了一双修长有力的手，男人居高临下，膝盖分开，夹住他的腰。他的躯体带着媲美熔岩的高温，凶暴的热透过皮与肉一直灼烫到灵魂。

但丁习惯于让伴侣选择喜好的方式。他并不介意被抓着头发或是掐着脖子，毕竟人类的粗暴对半魔来说只能算情趣。可一旦反过来，失控的半魔对普通人而言是危险而致命的，所以他克制，并在每一分每一秒都保持清醒。

此时亦是如此，他们已渐入佳境，可但丁依然感觉似乎缺少了某个元素，尽管他们已经紧紧纠缠在一起，亲密到什么都无法参合进来。在热情的交流中，他仿佛感觉有东西缠绕在自己的小腿上，沿着肢体向上攀爬，他睁开眼寻觅，却遗憾地发现什么都没看到。

他干渴，宛如置身无尽的沙漠。

他像沙漠中的旅人般渴望着清泉，他同样渴望着有什么可以填补他空缺的感官。他的唇舌在接触到温暖柔软的肌肤时仿若有了自己的想法，它流连忘返，尽情舔舐着如液态金属般的汗珠，可咸如海水的味道只是让他更加干渴。

他听见男人压抑的喘息，在他仰起头时，一股薄荷的清新气息如清晨岸边的凉雾扑鼻而来。但丁已经没有办法思考，他的双手情不自禁地用力抓住湿滑的皮肤，就像猛兽抓住猎物，他嗅着怡人的气味，想要啜饮包裹在湿润花瓣深处的甜美。

可男人拒绝了他，尽管目光中的柔情犹如实质，可他还是残忍的拒绝了但丁。他的嘴唇轻颤着，感到一阵尖锐的针刺般的疼痛在体内快速蹿升。

“发发您的慈悲，我的殿下，我的主人，”但丁试图寻找一种亲密的语调，“恩赐给您的骑士一个小小的吻，让他尝一尝您口中的甜蜜。”

男人摇头，无言的拒绝。沉默如蛛网笼罩住但丁的心。他盯着男人的脸庞，知道有些人的嘴唇只留给挚爱之人，但丁说服自己要尊重对方的选择，可失望艰难到无法掩饰。

在这个黑暗又隐秘的房间内，两人之间，气氛柔软又尖锐、亲密又疏离、慵懒又紧张。

他沮丧地垂下了头。

在某个人的脑袋里滋生出愚蠢的念头前，一双火热的手掌捧起他。

但丁修剪整齐的鬓角传来升温的压力，蓝色的光芒和旋转的幻象在他眼前跳动——完美无缺的轮廓带上非人类的棱角，金黄色的蛇一般的竖瞳出现在他眼前，他的皮肤刺痛，仿佛有一条蝎尾正竖起着，尾端的毒刺瞄准要害处跃跃欲试。

但丁甩了下头，闭上眼，再睁开时幻象并未完全消失，它时隐时现，而危险的预感顽固地存在着。

而后他听见男人的声音，轻柔得就像是拂过耳边的微风，却比喷发的瀑布更加震撼。

“以我的名字起誓，准骑士先生，然后……你才能得到你想要的，甚至更多。”

某些情绪在但丁心脏的空缺处激荡，一种悸动，莫名的熟悉，极为诱人又极度危险；某种细丝缠绕住他，一张金属织就的罗网，比赫菲斯托斯锻造的锁链更为牢固，无法拆解和逃脱。

盘踞在灵魂上的诅咒在战栗，对将要发生的事充满恐惧。

睫毛轻轻扇动，在但丁的意识世界点燃无数细小的火焰，柔韧有力的双臂带来拥抱和抚摸，挺直绷紧的腰肢将他们的热情提升难以企及的高度，性感的双唇充满无法描述的诱惑。

他被绑住了，那绳索勒进他的皮肤，捆绑他的手腕，束紧他的喉咙。

“可我不知道……”他的名字隐藏在未知中。

男人的手指在但丁身上灵巧的滑动，轻轻陷入高热的肌肉中，那么轻易就寻找到让但丁失去控制的位置。

“看着我，”幻象和现实重合，两双眼睛一起凝望着他，“别移开你的眼睛。”

强烈的渴望汇聚成泪水的溪流淌过他的脸颊。一阵又一阵接近高峰的激情使他的嗓音含混不清。

“说！我命令你！”

他屈从了。

在无意识的空白中，在恍惚的晃动中，在面容和身体仿佛重叠的幻象注视之下，他从记忆的悬崖下拾起被丢弃的名字，他呼喊，虔诚得有如信徒祈求神明的眷顾。

“V-E-R-G-I-L！”

于是，他听见恶魔的轻笑。

你永远无法否认一个吻的神奇。

无尽的沙漠消失了，溪水流入他的嘴中，神圣甘冽的水珠润湿他干渴的唇。男人的嘴唇承载着岁月的气息，于是无尽的回忆涌现，拖曳着他的灵魂回到过去，他仿佛看到往昔岁月中的每一丝痛苦与快乐，失望和希望，离别和重逢……当男人离开时，在他唇上留下过去，以及湿润的感觉。

那是但丁的眼泪。

“你遗忘了我，我愚蠢的弟弟。但只要你依然有爱，你就忘不了我。”

但丁啜泣着点头，当他重新找回语言时，他起誓要永远忠于他。

幽蓝的剑刃搁置在他的肩上，轻轻敲击了三次。

但丁大大地睁着双眼，凝视赤身裸体尤显高傲的孪生兄弟，虔诚地张开口，以兄长的名义起誓，许诺谨守忠诚与荣誉。

To my brother, my beloved, I give my word to you:

In heaven or hell, in life and death, my love will stay true.【注2】

I will be true to my brother.我发誓将忠于我的兄弟。

I will be faithful in love.我发誓将忠于我的爱，至死不渝。

维吉尔的眼神变得温柔而平和，作为回报，除了那些猛烈地扭动和绞紧之外，他引着但丁的唇贴上脉脉搏动的血管，锋利的牙齿刺入维吉尔的颈根，蕴含着强大生机和魔力的血液流入但丁的喉咙，他的血是那样的甜美，那样的滚烫，那样的生机勃勃，比他以往品尝过的任何东西都要令他疯狂……

干渴结束了。

维吉尔消去幻影剑，舒展身体向后倒去。作为额外的奖赏，他交出了控制权。

但丁不再压抑自己，他知道对方的强大足以承受他施加的力量。

在远超人类所能想象的激情中，他的意识世界燃起了熊熊烈火，火焰点燃包裹住灵魂的诅咒和恶意，在猛烈的燃烧中，那些杂质发出哀嚎、熔成轻烟，只余下不朽的灵魂在火焰的冲刷下粲然一笑，在心跳的节拍伴奏中，用抑扬顿挫的嗓音颂唱挚爱的名字。

“VERGIL~”

苦痛和欢乐，给予和接受，激情和信仰，创造和毁灭，但丁和维吉尔，完美的统一。

他怎能忘记维吉尔？

他无法从任何其他生物身上得到与之媲美的感受，当他们在一起时，那种欢畅没有尽头，无需克制，没有道德或是法律可以约束。

他们缠绕着，摩擦着，撕咬彼此，是欢愉也是战争。

幻象成为真实，他寻觅的那条密布青色鳞片的长尾在但丁身上游移，卷住他的脖子威胁的勒紧再放松，锋利的尖端在但丁的腰窝试探戳刺。当它的主人与但丁一起攀爬上火山的峰顶，当他们几乎融化在一起时，这条毒蛇一样的尾巴变化成一条鞭子，狂乱抽打着但丁宽阔结实的脊背。

一道灿烂的光辉，比太阳的中心还要耀眼，犹如猛烈喷发的星云，划破他的视野。火焰从他眼睛中流出，从他的嘴中倾吐，从他的体内喷射，能量的火花从脊背蔓延到指尖，没有任何已知的语言能形容他此刻的感觉，也没有任何存在过的事物能与这种感觉相比。

——仿佛坠入一片虚无，又好像拥有了世间万物。

但丁有个睚眦必报的恶魔哥哥，他不能忍受有谁从他紧拽的手指间偷走属于他的灵魂，更消去灵魂的记忆。他也不会等闲饶恕那么轻易随便就忘记自己的但丁，于是本该一个亲吻就能解决的诅咒，转变成亲昵而漫长的甜蜜折磨，直至但丁屈服，他糟糕的控制欲得到满足，这位暴虐任性的恶魔才重新降下宠爱和眷顾，因为他依然爱着他。

你或许为之惊诧，但我至今仍这样深信不疑，深信真正的爱同宗教信仰没有什么不同。【注3】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】： Mojito鸡尾酒，并不浓烈，但是喝一杯下去，脸上会泛起红晕，像少女的羞涩。味道很清新，有一点青涩、有点甜蜜，象单纯青柠般的初恋。  
【注2】：本段来自 @Seraphina Buchwald ，感谢亲爱的帮忙写誓词。  
【注3】：本句出自夏目漱石的《心》


	8. Trapped in the cold fire（困于冷火）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一开始只是想写恶魔的气味，后来变成流浪时期V哥的遭遇和心理的脑补文。  
其实没啥cp，就是双子之间的执念

它们就在附近。

魔剑士的嘴角挤出一抹冷酷的微笑。

无论哪种恶魔都带着古怪的臭味——腐烂的、潮湿的、腥气的、刺鼻的、恶心的味道。除了他的半魔弟弟，但丁的身上更多的是人类的气味，鲜活而甜美，尽管他从来都不肯承认。

现在，只有恶魔的臭味刺激着他的鼻腔。

他可以在一里开外就闻到他们，不只一次，当他们从黑暗中跳出来想要袭击他的时候，魔剑士已经握紧了武器，做好了对付他们的准备。

他的武器，不再是阎魔刀，只是一把从恶魔手中抢夺来的由冲击钢与恶魔骨锻制成的长剑。

他丧失了许多他曾经依赖的东西。他失去了母亲的馈赠，他猜但丁拿走了它；他失去了阎魔刀，陪他走过十多年岁月的忠诚伙伴，已经碎裂；他失去了引以为傲的荣光，现在无人称他为斯巴达之子，恶魔用另一个名字称呼他——Nelo Angelo。

（不，我不叫这个名字。）

如今，他自由了，借由但丁之手，而代价如此昂贵。

他还剩下什么？

魔剑士无意识的摩擦了一下手指，微不可见的碎屑静静地飘落。

他还剩下强烈的仇恨，流淌在血管里的永不熄灭的对复仇的渴望。

他还剩下如同飞舞刀锋般的暴怒，当他把自己的满腔怒火宣泄而出时，即使最凶狠的恶魔也开始颤抖。

他压榨血肉才得到的力量支撑着他前行。

魔剑士悄然无声地向前走着，侧耳捕捉着一切声音。他在移动时用右手持着剑，双眼观察着路边一座座残破的雕像。风格奇特的雕塑在他眼角不断闪过，只是偶尔给他留下印象——它们都有类似的主题，用充满血腥暴力的场景描述着恶魔之间的争斗。

他突然停了下来。

有一座雕像与众不同——那是座人类反击恶魔的雕像。它的表情、姿势，甚至身上伤痕累累的盔甲都刻画的很逼真。

不过真正吸引维吉尔注意的是那双眼睛。它们在仇恨中汹涌燃烧着，在反抗暴虐的过程中激情燃烧着。它们让他想起但丁的眼睛，在战斗的时候，燃烧着冰蓝火焰的可怕双眸也是这样锁在他的身上。

魔剑士忘我地凝视着那双眼睛，直到危险逼近。在他还没有意识到前，印刻在骨头里的战斗本能让他举起了剑。恶魔从他两边，从黑暗中现身，一边两个，同时向着他冲锋而来，手中的镰刀闪着寒光。魔剑士的剑向最近的一个对手头上劈了下去，即使他手中握的不是阎魔刀，他依然可以把这种垃圾一样的恶魔劈成两半。

他的脚步依然轻盈，长剑挥出错综复杂的钢铁之舞，剑锋穿透空气，留下一条条幽蓝明亮的线。恶魔狂乱地挥舞着手中的镰刀，两个从上方劈下，一个从下盘横扫，但它们都被挡住了，他格挡地如此之快，剑锋倾斜、坠落、翻转，使得武器相交的声音听起来像是仅有一声，他就从多重夹击下安然无恙地脱身而出。

他想不用多久他就可以解决掉它们——但又有两个恶魔出现了，是巴风特。这些使用冰系法术的恶魔令他烦躁。

他的脉搏开始加速，他又干掉了一个垃圾，并把它的尸体抛向了一名施法中的恶魔。

（太慢了！）

暴怒开始在他头脑中炸裂，涌入他的肌肉，并从他嘴中以不成语言的咆哮爆发出来。

显然，所有的恶魔都开始颤抖——最近的两个退了一步，魔剑士如疾风般乘势追击，冰冷的剑刃掠过对方的脖颈就像砍伐脆弱的枯枝。现在只剩下两个施法恶魔了，他小心翼翼地兜着圈子，躲开两个巴风特向他射出的冷冽的寒冰之箭。

但是他被打中了，黑暗侵蚀着他的身体和灵魂，带给他一阵空虚和凝滞。他在晕眩中转过头，在那瞬间，他的眼又凝固在了雕像的眼睛上，狂暴的情绪在他体内再次爆炸，击退了黑暗带来的影响。他喊出他的憎恨、吐出他的怒火，两枚幻影剑在愤怒中成型，自上而下插入恶魔的背脊。他可以看到它们被钉在地上发出恸哭般的惨叫。

然后他笑了。

偷袭他的恶魔正在接近，维吉尔锁定了目标，他冲过去拦截它。他压低身体躲过一发横斩，手中的长剑顺势刺入对方的腹部，剑刃断在了恶魔的体内，他没有管它，而是把恶魔举离地面，向旁边的墙扔去。他退后一步，凝聚出更多的幻影剑插进它的胸膛和四肢，直到把恶魔整个钉死在石墙上。

这具有着他最憎恨外形的恶魔并未死去，它嘶吼着怪异的言语，每一个冰冷刺骨的音节都那么清晰可闻，扭曲的脸上满是恶意。

他发出一声充满愤怒的长啸，但这无法抵消他的绝望和恨意，因为他明白恶魔的遗言，比任何诅咒都恶毒——

“你永远是我们中的一员，Nelo Angelo。”

魔剑士用断刃利落地割断了它的喉咙，于是最后一个恶魔也死了。

他嘲弄又蔑视地盯着恶魔的尸体，冷酷地啐了一口，在冰冷的铠甲上留下一道浅红的痕迹。

他丢掉手中的断刃打算离去的时候，寒冷毫无征兆地落下，压迫他的血肉和神经，像锯齿状的利刃切割着他的身体，再被丢进毒液中腐蚀和融化，他摔倒在地上，在血和淤泥中抽搐，疼痛从每一个毛孔渗出，就像他本身就是痛苦的源头。闪着寒光的断刃照出他阴暗的倒影，他边缘泛青的眼睛深陷，眼底充满深渊般的黑暗。他开始尖叫，不断地尖叫，连喘息的机会都没有的尖叫。

（我……不能死。）

说不清是什么阻止了死亡的降临。

或者说死亡并未消失，它只是被拉长、被延迟，蜕变成漫长的折磨。

魔剑士身上千疮百孔，鲜血淋漓——不，这只是他的想象，他的皮肤上裂开无数细小而不祥的伤口，但没有血，一滴都没有。

这就是代价，他舍弃了肉体来换取这侵蚀自身的力量。

一阵糟糕透顶的饥渴感在维吉尔的喉部涌起，他想起自从落入魔帝的手中，他的嘴唇就没有尝过任何食物：没有面包，没有清水，除了他自己的血——他干渴的舌舔过皲裂的唇——现在连血也没有了。难以逃脱的渴望让他踩着虚软的步伐凑近挂在墙上的恶魔，腥臭的血液流淌着，吸引着他去饮用。

（我需要…………）

燃烧着的眼眸在他脑海里闪过，他突然明了自己最深沉的执念，而为此他愿意舍弃一切。

当欲望得到餍足，当空虚不再折磨他，魔剑士的身周已是一片狼藉，他第一次如此清晰地嗅闻到寒冷干燥的尘埃气味，从他的内脏肺腑向外散发。

* 

他重获新生之时，也是他们久别重逢的时刻。

魔剑士凝视着对方眼中冰冷、沸腾、爆烈的火焰，他终于露出了一个真心实意的笑容。


	9. 时间的幽灵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 五代尼禄遇见三代的但丁和维吉尔

1

这并不是Nero所期待的旅行，但能够看到年轻版的Sparda家双子倒是个确凿无疑的惊喜。

假如他们能心平气和的坐下来聊聊天喝喝茶他会感觉更好，并快快乐乐的跟他们打声招呼

——才怪。

啧，就好像有谁能看到他似的。

搞不清楚自己怎么会变成这种形态的新晋幽灵先生耸了耸肩，他抱着虚幻的半透明的胳膊，浮在两人头顶上方。

就Nero看来，现在的Dante尚不是他哥哥的对手。

这个穿衣风格就算用不修边幅来形容都算褒义词的Dante，满嘴骚话窜上跳下挑衅嘲讽的样子倒是让Nero油然而生出熟悉感。

而他同样年岁的胞兄——Vergil的言行举止里透露着强势和果断，不仅数语就成功激怒了Dante，又在之后的短暂交锋中夺取了他的护身符。

他们的争执似乎因护身符而起，大概是他们重要的遗物吧，Nero想，因为Dante脸颊上暗红的痕迹像道血泪，眼神却狂暴的仿佛要吞噬掉他的兄长。

“Vergil，还给我！”

其中所藏的失望和悲伤，Vergil能察觉吗？

飘浮的灵魂谨慎地观察着双胞胎中年长的那位。

他收起了冷笑，表情变得疏远而冷淡，眉间堆起细纹，象征着犹豫的细纹——这是一个很久以后Dante才能理解的表情——在同行恶魔的劝阻声中他依然将属于Dante的那条项链丢还给了他。

这场只能算作热身的的交战就这样突然划上休止符。

一种奇特的眩晕感突然抓住了Nero，他觉得自己像被丢进疯狂旋转的搅拌机中，除了被搅成一坨软泥外什么都做不了。

实际上，Nero的身影在瞬间被一片虚无吸走，自然也没来得及看到Vergil朝着他所在的方向投来怀疑的一瞥，锋芒毕露的双眼闪着狼一般莹莹的光。

2

Nero被吐出来时，天空正下着滂沦大雨，乌云在他头顶翻滚，不时发出隆隆的雷声。

雨水穿过Nero银灰色的轮廓模糊的身躯打在地上，他的脚悬浮着，在行动时更像一道影子或是一阵雾气，试着用自己的手或者身体去阻止锐利的刀锋。

他的身影在Yamato和Rebellion的刀刃下被劈开、搅散，很快又翻滚着聚合，他没有受到任何伤害，这也意味着所有的尝试都是徒劳的，他就连一根发丝、一片衣角都未触动。

最后Nero选择待在Dante的身侧，选择陪着Dante面对即将发生的一切——即使他并不知道。

他清楚看到Vergil脸上的势在必得和冷酷。

这场厮杀以Dante被Yamato捅伤结束。虽然知道Dante并不会死在此时此刻，Nero还是忍不住打了个冷颤。

意外就在此时发生了。

一小股温热的鲜血溅射到了Nero身上，却没有像雨水那样穿透过去。微弱的幽蓝荧光逐渐亮起，从被泼洒到血液的地方向外辐射，当这些光芒扩散到全身的时候，他拥有了一个由魔力组成的幽蓝色的躯体。

Nero托住Dante后倒的身子，明晃晃的剑刃也在同时指住了他的鼻尖。

Vergil微微抬起下巴，从刚才起他就有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛一条水蛭吸附在背上，沿着脊柱慢慢向上爬。过去的经历让他知悉这意味着什么——有东西在看他。

他的寒毛倒竖，感知一遍遍查看着四周但一无所获。他只能将这感觉转化成怒火发泄在胞弟的身上，而意外的是Dante的血居然让那个隐身的东西显现。

“同行者？”

有一股奇异的力量阻止Nero说出自己的身份，他只得努力转动起脑子，罗织出一个善意而可爱的谎言。

“不……我是Dante的人性和良心。”

——沉默，沉默是今晚的雨声。

“老子……才没有……良心！”

好在还有Dante来打破这令人尴尬的场面，就这一会，Dante的伤口已经恢复了小半，他挣开Nero的手，恶狠狠地瞪着自己的兄长。

他的哥哥回以轻蔑的一眼，Yamato挑起Rebellion甩了过来，将Dante再度捅倒在地。

“你——”Nero甚至没来得及应对，他气恼地跳起来冲向年轻的魔剑士，“你这个混蛋。”

虽然看起来气势汹汹，但Nero这个躯体并没有匹配的力量，Vergil用刀鞘重重抽了一下他的胸口，蓝色的身影就倒着飞了回去，狼狈地摔在Dante旁边。

Sparda家的长子似乎不屑于再出手，Yamato在手上迅速地旋转一周后插入鞘内。

“冲动又脆弱，果然是无用的人性。”他的音调冰冷，还带着一丝蔑视。

支撑Nero存在的魔力也在这时消散了，他重新回到幽灵状态，只能目睹Dante血脉爆发迷失神志，Vergil被那个奇怪的人类劝说离开，以及Dante终于完成的魔人化。

当暴雨停歇之后，四周变得非常寂静。

Nero跪坐在Dante身边，流淌在地上的鲜血并没能让他重新聚集成魔力体。他叹了口气，低头观察起Dante的伤口。

拜魔人化所赐，Dante所受的伤以比往常更快的速度在恢复。胸腔内失去的内脏在空气中迅速地生长着，粗粗细细的神经和血管也跟着蔓延并循着记忆连接起来，肋骨像加速了几百倍的冰柱一样凝结成型，最后覆盖上一层完好的皮肤。

遗憾的是，在Nero被熟悉的眩晕感包围时，Dante还未醒来。

3

空间中回荡着刀锋划破空气的尖啸声，还有剑刃相击的铿锵声。魔剑士和恶魔猎人应该已经僵持很久了，久到他们的强壮的肉体都开始疲倦。

Nero打量了下周围，他们正处于一个奇怪的空间内，天花板上装饰着奇怪充满宗教意味的雕像，圆形的地面上散布着奇异的射线状的花纹，而那对兄弟的血液顺着纹路流到正中间的水潭中，他能感觉到那小小的血潭中充盈着魔力。

Nero把手浸入血潭，在吸收掉一小半潭水后，他的魔力体再度出现。

杀红了眼的双胞胎根本顾不上他，倒是刚爬上来的年轻版Lady看到了Nero，她疑惑地问：“你是谁？”

“我是他的人性具象化。”Nero指了指Dante，继续套用之前编好的借口，“因为Vergil，我出现了。”

“恶魔还有人性？”Lady上下打量了Nero一番，“你长得也不像他。”

“没人规定良心必须长得像主人。”Nero一边回答一边紧张地留意着双胞胎。他多希望自己的湛蓝玫瑰或绯红女皇能在身边，毫无力量又手无寸铁的感觉简直糟糕透顶。

在尝试了两次都被打出战局后，Nero费了好大劲才忍住了破口大骂的冲动。

等到所有人都精疲力尽的时候，那个邪恶又狡猾的人类——或者恶魔——出现了。要Nero说，这个阴谋家登场的方式十足的反派，但他抓的时机真的非常好，在摆了所有人一道后，那个坏家伙成了唯一踩在平台上的生物。

Nero摔下平台时离Vergil并不太远。所以在魔剑士身下的地板开裂时，他及时扑过去，把一动不动的魔剑士拉离危险。即便陷入昏迷，Vergil也死死攥着Yamato不放，Nero气呼呼的咕哝了句“谁在乎你的破刀。”不过搬动他的动作倒是足够温柔。

Dante过来时就看到这么一幕——这个号称是自己良心的魔力聚合体搂着自己胞兄将他小心翼翼的抱在怀里，就像老母鸡护着自己的崽子似的。

这比喻很怪异，毕竟Vergil并不是什么柔弱的小鸡崽子，但确实很贴切。

注意到孪生哥哥陷入昏迷后，Dante绷紧的身体放松下来，他的表情换成了好奇和不可思议：“你真的是我的……”

Nero不假思索地回答：“对，我是你的良心，被Yamato分离出来的。”

“哈！我就知道，又是Vergil惹出来的麻烦！”年轻的恶魔猎人蹲下身用手指戳了戳昏迷中的哥哥，“你是我的良心你跑去救我哥？你……你还抱着他不放！”

“正因为我是你的良心我才会去救他。”Nero眨了眨眼，对Dante露出一抹古怪的笑容，“我遵循的是你内心深处的意愿。”

随后他在Dante惊恐的目光中，亲了亲Vergil的脸颊。

吓跑了年轻的Dante后——他惊讶滑稽的脸给Nero带来了不少乐趣——Nero也收起奸计得逞的坏笑。他帮Vergil擦掉脸上的血迹，仔细端详着这张年轻的面孔。

这个年轻人眼角尚未留下时间的刻印，头发带着白银的光泽，光滑的皮肤是温润的乳白色，银白的睫毛下藏着夏日雨后晴空般的眼瞳，尽管他老爱板着脸，整个人依然显得生机勃勃。Nero知道他将会遭遇很多苦难，可具体情况他又知之不详，即使他想改变命运也无从下手。

无论是Dante还是Vergil，都不曾告诉他这些过去。

Vergil醒来时，察觉到自己的头和肩膀被抱在一个温暖有力的怀抱里，他动了动自己的手，确认Yamato好好地待在手中。

他睁开眼睛，首先看到的就是一张平静的面孔——同行者的蓝色眼睛安安静静地注视着他，发现他醒来后露出一个愉快又有点傻乎乎的笑容：“嘿，你醒了，Vergil。”

魔剑士没有回话，他迅速的从同行者的怀抱里离开。

自从他明白命运一直在他身后亦步亦趋地跟着，他能信任的就只剩下Yamato，他所追求的就只有力量，一切的一切都只是为了不再被命运所摆布。

所以在睁开眼睛后，他因为那个以保护者自居的同行者而产生的对温暖的渴望——这个理应被他撇弃的人类的本能——很快就消失了，消逝的一点痕迹都没有。

在他转身离开前，Vergil从视线余光中注意到那个同行者正在消散，但他没有回头也没有放慢脚步，异常坚定、异常果决地向上层踏去。

4

这一次，时间残忍地将Nero抛在命运的交叉点上。

魔界喷吐出的魔力构造出Nero的躯体，和之前截然不同的躯体。而Nero的注意力已经完全被眼前的一幕抓住了。

冰冷得像从深渊中传来的声音不停的在他脑海中重复——

太迟了…

他看到Vergil眼中的迟疑和虚无。

太迟了…

Rebellion在空中挥出冷冽的寒光，他没有听到剑与剑相交的声音。

太迟了…

呈扇形飞散的鲜血，在蓝色的织物上绽开殷红的花朵。

属于父亲的武器掉落在地上。

一切已成定局。

这一剑造成的伤害对维吉尔来说几乎是致命的。

垂死的魔剑士看到蓝色的同行者向着他跑来，他的出现代表什么？Dante的同情？还是怜悯？

“你走吧，”这些都不是Vergil需要的，“我要留在这里，留在父亲的故乡。”

他握紧Yamato和护身符，握紧他仅剩的尊严向后跌落，变幻扭曲的天空在他眼中摇晃，他看到Dante伸出的手，而他用冷硬的刀锋回应。

但魔剑士来不及阻拦另一个人。

“该死的。”Nero咬牙切齿地跃下悬崖，他厌倦了无能为力的感觉，他必须——做他该做的事。

他追上了那道蓝色的身影，手避开伤口箍住魔剑士的胳膊，Nero愤怒地吐出一连串咒骂。

“你这个混蛋，蠢蛋，大笨蛋，到底为什么要往死路上走？”

Vergil没有回答，魔剑士凝视着上方，一抹小小的红色的影子正在他视线中一点点变大。

那是——

Dante！

利用枪械的推力，Dante掉落的速度比他们更快。

“你这蠢货！”Nero咆哮着，在Dante经过他身边的抓住了他。“操！为什么你也跳下来了？”

“良心的谴责。”Dante小声嘀咕，“你不是说，你遵循的是我内心深处的意愿。”

“我得跟着你。”他的声调坚定，而眼神灼热地注视着他的胞兄。

Vergil恍惚了片刻，突然从喉头爆发出低沉的笑声，随后Dante加入了他。

“操你们的！”Nero无声的咒骂，他总是拿这对任性妄为的兄弟没办法，不管是过去还是未来。

不过现在不是算总账的时候，人界的入口在他们上方关闭了。而他们正像一团流星一样朝着魔界的大地砸落，吹过耳边的风声大的仿佛怪物在咆哮。Nero集中意志吸收更多的魔力直至这个身躯再也无法容纳，他控制着、引导着盈满躯体的魔力向背后流去，最终宽大的幽蓝光翼在他的期盼中突破、生长。

这对羽翼远比Nero曾经拥有过的更加庞大，当他快速拍打翅膀时，光翼末端拉出飘逸的光带，他们坠落的趋势很快被遏止，Nero转而寻找起适合的降落点。

“嘿！”Dante的声音被风吹得有点破碎，“你的……翅膀……太显眼啦。”

而Vergil已经开始积蓄魔力，恢复伤势以及应对即将到来的袭击。“Sparda的血引来了他的敌人。”

事实上，在Sparda的血脉坠入魔界的那一刻，魔帝Mundus就锁定了他们。尽管他无法亲身前来，可他麾下的恶魔军团不计其数。

落入魔界后的战斗漫长而激烈，他们重复着战斗—逃亡—战斗的循环，唯一的休息时间是被Nero带着逃跑的时候。不会疲倦的魔力体终于显现出他的优点。

可现在Nero也只得靠两条腿逃亡。他小心翼翼地抱着Sparda家的幼子，即使被公主抱Dante也没有发出任何抗议——他早因为失血过多陷入休克。恶魔猎人的外套毁在刚才一次几乎要把他劈成两截的攻击中，他现在套着Vergil沾满鲜血的外套，尚未愈合的肺部因为每一次呼吸而抽痛，脏兮兮的沾满了灰尘和血迹的脸蛋因此皱成一团，可怜巴巴的靠在Nero的怀里。

而被Nero用翅膀托着的Vergil伤势也不比Dante轻到哪去，他腰部的伤口还在渗血，一条小腿断了，现在被Nero用土制夹板夹着等待自愈，魔剑士把手在裤子上擦了擦，拨弄着头发上凝结起来的红黑血迹，脸上带着显而易见的疲惫和阴郁，他还在为Dante为了救他而受伤的事生着闷气——这其实不是他的错，过度的疲惫和伤痛让他反应迟钝，如果Dante没有拦住那一击，被砍断的可能是Vergil的脖子。

他们的愈合速度已经赶不上受伤的速度了，为此Nero担心的要命。

通过一路的观察和旁敲侧击的询问，Nero确定现在的Vergil并没有学会用Yamato开启次元门。他考虑再三终于向Vergil提出用魔法阵图开启两界通道。这还是他在魔剑团内找到的资料，理论上只要有Yamato作为基石，这个办法必然成功。

Vergil同意了。

他们暂时摆脱了追兵，又找到一片足够大的石壁来绘画阵图。

Nero在骨白色的石墙上描画出法阵的基本构架，用恶魔的灰烬、各色魂石碾碎的粉末混合鲜血制成的颜料。最后，他让Vergil将Yamato插入法阵的中心。

但什么事都没发生。

是哪里画错了吗？Nero仔细检查着每一道符文，而作为鲜血提供者的魔剑士思考了一下，再度割开掌心，鲜血顺着他的掌纹滑下，滴落在Yamato上。

纯净的红光自Yamato上散出，光芒顺着阵图的纹路延伸，将整幅图案都包裹在内。白色石壁在他们面前慢慢转变成闪耀着光斑的黑暗通道。

“带他走吧。”Vergil说。

Nero疑惑的看着他，接着眯起双眼：“你会跟着我，对吧，Vergil？”

“不。”

“为什么?”

Vergil和同行者对视了片刻，低下头看着他怀里的Dante。他伸手理了理胞弟凌乱不堪的头发，Dante迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，勉强对着哥哥笑了笑，嘴唇上的割伤因为牵动又开始滴血。

魔剑士深吸一口气，用轻而慢的声音清晰的说：“得有人关上门。”

“可是，你不能一个人留下。”Nero急切的说。

“我现在不在乎你从哪知道这些东西，”Vergil有些冷酷的说，“我也曾看过不完整的阵图，清楚Yamato可以打开两界之门，如果没人关上它就会一直开着。”

“那么……你呢？你会怎么样？”

“你别多管闲事！”Vergil瞪着同行者，“快走！带他走。”

黑暗中虎视眈眈的恶魔们让Nero下定了决心，他们在这耽搁太久，魔帝的追兵再次赶上了他们。他转过身，一手拿着Rebellion，一手抱起Dante，快步走进通道。

Vergil的眼角瞥到水塘中的倒影，三团红色光球在水中闪烁，那是魔帝的目光正注视着他们。

魔剑士转过身，唤出Beowulf和幻影剑迎向敌人的刀锋和利爪。Beowulf形成的震慑力一点也不比Yamato差，他尽可能让每一下攻击都落在最致命的位置。于是当他像雀鸟一样轻盈掠过时，身后总有一两个恶魔化成灰烬。

但Vergil新生的骨骼和血肉依然脆弱，他忍受着每一次跳跃和冲击带来的撕裂般的疼痛。这让他的闪避越来越艰难，幻影剑已经无法防护住他——从空隙中钻进来的弯刀砍在那条并未完全愈合的腿上，魔剑士一下子失去平衡，踉跄着跪到在地。

快速奔跑时的震动让Dante彻底清醒了，他透过Nero半透明的身躯看到通道外面的兄长。

Dante瞪着他的哥哥，瞪着Vergil的身后，他的眼睛因为恐惧而睁大。

“Vergil！”他眼睁睁看着幻影剑纷纷破碎，巨大的骑士枪刺穿了他兄长的身躯，恶魔猎人的面孔因绝望和悲痛如同石灰一样白。

为什么Vergil还在魔界？

“别管我，”Dante握紧拳头朝着尼禄尖叫，“去救他，去救他！”

他的人性化身沉默地冲进通道，Dante尝试着爬起身却又跌了下去，他索性手脚并用朝着通道爬去。

但是通道在他面前像空气中的肥皂泡一样扑的消失无踪。

年轻的半魔被丢下了，再一次。他的手揪紧身上的大衣，无法遏止的啜泣起来。

Nero用最快的速度将Dante送回人界。开口处位于一片雾气弥漫的森林，虽然潮湿阴冷但没有任何恶魔存在的痕迹。

Dante绝望的尖叫一直在Nero耳边回荡，它是那么惊恐，又是那么悲恸，在他飞奔的过程中逐渐变得低沉暗哑。直到他回到魔界，他才发现原来自己一直重复念着魔剑士的名字，他的声音和脑海中的哀号早已重合。

Nero的手指还差丝毫就能碰触到魔剑士，但到此为止了，从指尖开始，虚空逐渐将他吞噬。

在仅剩的时间里，Nero望着Vergil，他知道魔剑士想听什么。

“Dante安全了。”他说，最后满怀着悲伤和遗憾离去。

Vergil咳嗽了一声，吐出一大口血，他的嘴角却微微上扬仿佛要勾勒出一个笑容。魔剑士稳稳的拔出Yamato，失去了力量的源头，通向人界的通道关闭了。他用仅剩的魔力凝聚出审判之斩，无论是岩石还是恶魔，都在他的刀下化作了粉末与尘埃。

最后，他举起武器直面Mundus，但他心中想的却不是他。

“这儿不适合你，”他喃喃自语，“再见了，弟弟。”

5

既不轻盈，也不优雅。

Nero毫不客气的批判着魔帝的造物，把Vergil作为核心能源制造出的恶魔，除了只会拿着他的魔力胡乱挥洒，简直一无是处，就连那把巨剑也丑得可以。

该死的魔帝！

一个沉默不语只知道服从命令的敌人，一个作战方式上找不到一丁点Vergil影子的恶魔，一个可恶至极却简单有效的阴谋诡计。

如果Nero的力量还在他大概会给每人一拳头让他们好好清醒清醒。

但他没有，所以他不能。

双子的武器擦出火花，敲出震鸣，无论哪一方都在等待对方露出破绽，然后挥出致命的一击。

模糊的影子闪到了Dante背后，恶魔猎人反射性做出了应对，他反身旋转格挡住剑刃，但那只是一记佯攻，恶魔利用格挡的反冲力将攻击转到了侧面，巨大的力量一举击倒了恶魔猎人。恶魔一脚踩住Dante的胸骨，提起手中缠绕着幽蓝的光芒的巨剑。

但这一剑始终没有落下，因为Dante的护身符从衣服里面滑了出来，落进恶魔的视线。

（妈妈……）

恶魔顿住了，这一瞬间的迟疑已经足够Dante抓住机会做出反击，他挥动叛逆，刀锋斜着向上挑起，一口气切进恶魔的胸膛。鲜血像泉水一样喷涌而出，溅到Nero的身上和脸上。

幽灵显出了他的行迹，他气急败坏的对着Dante咆哮，“蠢毙了Dante！你居然认不出Vergil。”

受创的恶魔并没有倒下去，他的躯体化作光芒消失在空中，只落下一条项链证实了Nero的话。

Nero捡起它，重重放在Dante的手中，恶魔猎人脸上的错愕转变成惊惧，他大声的喘着气，被汗浸湿的手紧紧捏住手中的护身符。

“他是……”

“没错，蠢货。”

“你说的对，我就是个蠢货，和他交手那么多次了都没认出来。”Dante发出一声压抑的抽泣。

“见鬼的你别哭啊，他没那么容易死的。”

“你确定？”

“是的。”

“我要去找他。”

“他可能还被魔帝控制着。”

“……Mundus，我知道了。我会先打败他的！”

“就是这样，Dante，你可是最厉害的恶魔猎人。”

早就成年很久的半魔此刻像个孩子一样吸着鼻子，粗鲁地用袖管擦去眼眶中的泪水。

“你会跟我一起吗？”

“当然。”

Nero并未能亲眼见证恶魔猎人打败魔帝的辉煌场面，他被攻击的余波吹走了，又在落下时被某种感觉所吸引。

吸引他是什么呢？血脉？魔力？还是命运的呼唤？他不知道。

他像个疯子一样在这座古堡内狂奔。这样的奔跑不久前他刚经历过一次，也是这样在一片黑暗中，在充满恐惧、担忧的暗夜里。

远方的雷声轰鸣，古堡上空不断亮起电光。那是Dante在战斗吗？

Nero压下心中的担忧，用自己最快的速度在楼层间穿梭，扭曲畸形的魔物被他甩在身后，他的心里好像装着一个不断蜂鸣的警报器，催促他快点，快点，再快点。

终于，他在一座空荡的大厅中找到了他要找的人。

恶魔一动不动地坐在一张扶手椅上，胸口的创伤并没有愈合，蓝色透明的液体正从裂口缓缓渗出，顺着铠甲的缝隙淌下，在地面上印出一小片水痕。

“Vergil。”Nero肯定的念出他的名字。

恶魔的躯壳在破碎，不断扩大的裂口处已经可以隐约看到人类的皮肤，被困于恶魔体内的生命在呼吸、在挣扎、在艰难寻求着生路。

在经历了一开始的手足无措后，Nero匆忙靠过去帮忙。他没有任何武器，只能靠着自己的双手去撕扯，这样的情况直到裂缝中掉出一点闪光后才得以改变。

那是一块比指甲刀大不了多少的铁片，但Nero一眼就认出这是属于Yamato的碎片。他不知道Vergil是如何把它藏下的，但这块碎片太小了，根本不足以让筋疲力尽的Vergil脱离恶魔的禁锢。

现在魔剑士把仅存的武器给了Nero，这无疑是份毫无保留的信任。Nero回想着和Yamato沟通时的记忆，尝试着以Yamato的碎片作为核心凝聚出完整的魔力刀刃，所幸，他成功了。

Nero小心而精准地切削起这由钢铁、骨板和血肉构筑成的囚笼。很快，Vergil的白发就露了出来，紧接着是肩膀和手臂，随着缝隙越来越大，他湿漉漉的身体缓缓地从恶魔的包围中剥离，就像雏鸟钻出蛋壳，蝴蝶破茧而出。

Nero接住虚弱的魔剑士，小心的环住他的肩，他撕下厚重的窗帘轻柔地擦干他身上的液体，再把人小心地安置在风格古典的床上。Nero看着自己年轻的父亲，像是要确定他还活着似的，小心翼翼地用手指试了试他的呼吸。

仿佛过了一个世纪之久，床上的男人动了动，他费劲地睁开眼睛，看到一个蓝色的轮廓——蓝色的同行者，蓝色的保护者——他没来由的感到安心。

“嗨，是我。”Nero想要说点什么来安抚他，可在脑子里搜肠刮肚了一番后他发现没有什么语言可以用来表达。

“你……来了，”Vergil沉默地看了他一会，以令人惊讶的坦诚继续说，“真好。”

“我也很高兴……呃……再见到你。”

Vergil深深吸了口气，以一种坚决的态度，清晰地表达出自己的诉求，“我需要你的帮助，”他说，“必须取出Mundus诅咒的造物……”

Nero花了点时间来理解魔剑士所说的内容，他害怕地发现Vergil想要做的事有多疯狂——他想挖掉自己被魔帝替换掉的心脏。

“不……我做不到……”Nero用仿佛不是自己的声音艰难地说，“你的身体撑不住的。”

“它在抽取我的力量，每一点、每一滴都不放过，时间越久我只会越虚弱，”过了一会，魔剑士这么说，“不需要你动手。我只是……只是不想独自一人……”

Nero凝视着对方的眼睛，只看到根深蒂固的固执，他没办法打消他的念头，“我会的，我会陪着你。”

魔剑士回望着他：“也许我该告诉你一个秘密。”

“我不会告诉别人。”

“Dante也不行。”

“我发誓不会告诉他。”

“我会害怕……”他小声说，“这么说真令人羞耻，但我还是想请求你，别丢下我一个人。”

“我知道……我保证。”

当小小的碎片缓慢地切开Vergil的胸口，Nero看到了那颗丑陋的心脏，它像个怪物一样盘踞在Vergil的胸腔里就好像那是它的巢穴似的。

魔剑士的额头泌出冷汗，嘴唇不住地颤抖，唯有握着碎片的手依然平稳，他切断了三根血管，在切第四根的时候，大量的出血让他的脸色苍白，瞳孔也因为痛苦而放大，他的动作变得越来越慢，慢得可怕。

Nero一把握住他的手腕，接过他手中锐利又冰冷刺骨的碎片。

“Vergil，你撑得住吗？”

“还……可以……”

他咬着牙，用最快的速度割断了所有连接的血管，最后一把扯出不属于魔剑士的那颗心脏。

“毁掉……它。”魔剑士艰难地蠕动嘴唇，吐息中仿佛带着死亡的味道。

Nero非常乐意的照做了。

“结束了。”Vergil的脸上带着将死者的阴冷，神情却变得轻松，他甚至微微笑了下。“我不再被魔帝所束缚。”

“你又欠了我一次。”Nero坐到他身边，牵起魔剑士带着寒意的手，“你欠了我很多次，你得偿还每一份债务。”

（所以，求你熬过去，即使再痛苦也别死去。）

“我知道，”他的声音微弱到几乎听不见，“我只需要……休息一会…………”

痛苦和噩梦似乎都远去了，他现在只感觉到疲倦，非常非常的疲倦……Vergil阖上眼，在陷入无梦而漫长的沉眠前，他知道有一个人会陪在他的身边。

Nero一直坐在床边，一直握着他渐渐冰冷的手，一直等到他呼出最后一口微弱的气息。

他知道Vergil会修补好自己的伤口，擦干净身上的鲜血，抹消掉被折磨的记忆，他明白，也接受了，但他还是感到哀伤和痛苦。

因为那将是一段痛苦漫长的岁月。

他慢慢把手挪过去，帮魔剑士理顺头发，擦去血迹，用被子裹住他赤裸的身体（因为他找不到什么衣服），最后他抱起他，把他搂在怀里。

他握紧Yamato的碎片——上面还留着它主人的血迹——闭上双眼，集中意志，他很用力去想象地点或脸孔。

Dante。

Dante。

Dante。

起初并不顺利，但Nero的意志坚定，他知道除了Yamato没有什么能帮助Vergil脱离这种境况，所以无论尝试多少次他都不会觉得挫败，也不会放弃。

Devil May Cry事务所。

（帮帮我！）

Devil May Cry事务所。

（帮帮我，Yamato！）

Devil May Cry事务所。

他的眼前亮起白光，然后又归于黑暗。

6

红色的霓虹灯闪烁着。

Nero不知道自己做得对不对，但他并不后悔，被痛苦折磨得并不只Vergil一人，还有Dante。他把Vergil交托给了那个更加年长的Dante——他消瘦又坚韧，眼窝深陷，薄唇紧抿，带着一种深入皮肤刻入骨髓的危险感，似乎时时刻刻都拒绝着旁人的接近。

但他依然是Dante，只是被痛苦、悲伤、疲惫、自责留下了痕迹，恶魔不会因为这些困扰改变，只有人类会。

“原谅我上次又不告而别。”Nero对着Dante微微一笑。

“没什么需要原谅的，”Dante灰蓝的瞳孔闪着光，他不由自主的也笑了起来，“反而是我们欠你太多。”

Dante不再是那个初出茅庐的小伙子了，他知道Nero不是他的良心化身也不是同行者。是的，他撒了谎，但言语不代表什么，行动才能证明一切，而Nero无疑用自己的行为证明了他的善意。

“我不介意再多一次。”Nero小心翼翼地把沉眠中的魔剑士放在沙发上。

“我把他带回了家，”他说，“别再放开他了。”

“再也不会。”Dante回答道。“你呢？”

“我也该回家了。”

7

“这次的委托是Lady介绍的，在Fortuna有群崇拜Sparda的人类……”

“我会去。”坐在沙发上的蓝衣男子直截了当的说。

“哇哦！老哥，”红衣男子亲昵地搭上蓝衣男子的肩膀，“怎么突然有兴趣了？”

“我有一种预感……也许会碰上那位债主朋友。”

“那就非去不可了。”

当他们重逢时，新的故事开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家看完我这篇画蛇添足的脑洞文，本来只想写三代，后面私心改了改，把1V送给2D了，也算是HE吧。为啥是2D不是1D呢？因为1D的店名不叫DMC
> 
> Foolishness Dante foolishness！


	10. 【DV+N>V】Genetic sexual attraction（遗传性性吸引）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瞎搞的迫害Nero小可爱的文。  
时间线在游戏剧情结束后，双子从魔界归来很久了。  
主DV，有N单箭头V

那个身影又一次无声无息地走进他的房间。

身上的斗篷轻轻的落于地面，“他”缓慢而无声地爬上床，爬到他身上，用那双修长结实的大腿箍紧他的身体。

“他”弯下腰，月色的双眸慢慢靠近，冰雪的气息贴在他的唇上。

“他”坐在他身上，轻柔又规律地晃动腰部，头向后仰起，银发在黑暗中闪闪发光。

他终于忍不住回应了“他”，他挺动着自己的腰臀，用手掌触摸他能碰到的每一寸皮肤，“他”的肌肤细腻光滑，却和冰一样寒冷。

他悄悄伸出手，想要拥抱“他”。可“他”从指间溜走，遁入黑暗中消失不见。

“Nero——”

年轻的恶魔猎人猛地从睡梦中惊醒。

太阳已经升得很高了，刺目的日光从窗帘的缝隙中射进来，驱散了他身上的寒意。

“时间不早了。”Nico把他的房门敲得咚咚响，“快起床，还等什么？”

男孩有些尴尬地脱掉一片狼藉的内裤塞进脏衣篮最下面。视线不确定地在房间里巡视了一圈，遗憾地是，并没有第二个人的踪迹。

该死的梦。

他咒骂了一句，一边伸手拿衣服，一边说：“今天有什么事？”

“笨蛋。”武器师啐了一声，“你忘了昨天的电话吗？Dante转交你一个棘手但是报酬不错的任务，还有……你父亲也会去。”

“我好像没答应接受委托。”

“我接了，我们需要这笔钱，作为那群小恶魔添置换季衣物的费用。”

Nero闭上了嘴，他飞快地穿好衣服，开门冲进盥洗室打理自己。

目的地有差不多两小时车程那么远。幸运的是他们不必去接那个人，他们会在目的地碰头。

在封闭狭小的空间和Vergil待上两小时？Nero觉得自己会尴尬到直接跳车。

尤其在他昨晚才做了个以父亲为对象的春梦之后。

Nero从未想过，自己会对一个年长的男性产生性冲动。他24岁了，不是冲动的青春期少年，性幻想对象还是抛弃自己多年，砍掉自己右手，最后两人还打了一架的男人。

他的叔叔和父亲把砍树和封闭魔界说得要命的难，就好像再也回不来似的。结果呢，两人过了两个月又回来了，既没缺胳膊也没少腿，好像仅仅是出门度了个长假。

Nero顿时觉得自己偷摸掉的眼泪都白瞎了。

再后来两个半魔开始一起经营DMC事务所，有时候人手不够也会叫上Nero。

越是和Vergil接触，Nero就越觉得自己不对劲，有时候仅仅是看到他的身影，他的心就会跳个不停就好像装了只兔子在里面。

他记得有一次他的父亲坐在他旁边，就隔着一张桌子那么近距离，Nero的身体就开始发热，心跳声大得大概所有人都能听见，满脑子翻腾的都是各种疯狂的幻想。

他试过保持距离，但情况并没有变好，他开始做内容糟糕而色情的梦，每次想到这个Nero就觉得一阵反胃，觉得自己好像是龌龊的变态狂。

一到达目的地Nero就看到了Vergil。

他和Dante都是很能吸引人目光的那种人。人们总是会因为他与众不同的白发而注意到他，然后又会惊叹他英俊的容貌和危险冰冷的气质，最后才会留意到他总是不离身的致命的武器。

他们简单的打过招呼，沉默地前行，找到委托里的恶魔，拔刀开揍，打完各回各家，过几天他的账上就会多一笔数目可观的酬劳。

如果真有这么顺利就好了。

他犯了个大错误。

Nero的注意力在盯着Vergil看和自我厌恶中摇摆，而在应敌的时候分神是一件致命的事。

恶魔的声波像一击巨锤撞上年轻的恶魔猎人，他眼前一黑，耳朵和脑子里针扎了一样疼，太阳穴则像被人猛烈地击打着，他半跪在地上，捂着自己的头陷入晕眩。

锋利的尖牙闪着可怕的光芒，恶魔拍打着翅膀向着Nero扑来，而他根本没有来得及从晕头转向中脱离。

匕首一样的利齿攫住了半个肩膀和左上臂，贯穿皮肤和肌肉，骨头在咯吱声中断裂，鲜血从伤口淌下，将深蓝的外套染得鲜红。

但受伤的不是Nero，而是Vergil。

他挡在Nero的面前，用自己的身体挡住了这一击。

Vergil的脸上看不到一点疼痛的样子，Yamato的刀刃在空气中挥舞出蓝色的光，如流水般划过恶魔长满硬毛的脖子和身体，将其劈成数截。

Nero的脸白得像纸一样，他一声不吭地爬起来，提着Red Queen把剩余的恶魔都宰得干干净净。

待他回过神再去找人，Vergil身上的伤口已经愈合，他靠在树上，被撕掉半个袖管又沾满了鲜血的外套挂在手臂上，看到Nero一身鲜血靠过来也没有露出嫌恶的眼神。

“如果身体不舒服不要勉强自己。”Vergil平淡的说。

“没有……”Nero垂下头不敢看他，“…我分心了…对不起。”

Vergil抬手拨了拨他的短发，手指下滑擦掉粘在额头的一块血肉，指尖在Nero脸上留下温热的印迹。

轻微的接触就像一把锤子砸在Nero的心上，发出震天动地的声响，他反射性地颤抖了一下。

然后Vergil的手指缩回去了，“走吧，”他的嗓音平静，听不出什么情绪，“你先回去休息。”

Nero坐在车上，感觉到愤怒在体内聚集。

他气愤自己的胡思乱想，气愤自己在战斗时分心，气愤自己再一次变成了累赘，连累Vergil受伤。

他用冷水洗了个澡，愤怒稍稍减退可心情还是糟糕的要死。他用手耙了耙乱糟糟的头发，感觉额头上似乎还留存着若有若无的温度。

Nero鬼使神差地突然决定转去Dante的事务所。

出乎他意料的是，Dante并没有在外面做委托，他舒舒服服的待在事务所里，吹着空调听着音乐。

Nero压抑了一路的愤怒爆发了，他从牙缝里挤出一串一串的脏话，也不知道是骂Dante还是骂自己。

“Vergil没和你一起回来吗？”他那不着调的叔叔翘着二郎腿，毫不在意侄子的素质三连，“我特意给你们安排的亲子时间，你就这样表示感谢的？”

（感谢你八代祖宗。）

Nero的愤怒像被戳破的气球一样泄光了，他垮下肩把自己甩进沙发，嘴里咕哝着，“我他妈的搞砸了。”

“好吧！”Dante嬉笑着挤过来坐在侄子身边，“需要一个抱抱吗？kid？”

Nero别过头看着这张和Vergil相似的面容，即使他们现在靠得那么近，那些见鬼的症状一项也没有出现，他不会为了Dante心跳加速身体发热，也不会产生什么乱七八糟的邪念。

也许他真的需要找个人倾诉一下，那些莫名其妙产生的把他的生活搞得一团糟的性幻想，而Dante……最起码他会保密。

年轻人把目光定在地板某块黑色的污渍上，为自己即将说出口的话而畏惧，“Vergil…他…受伤了，因为我……”

Dante耸了耸肩，但没有打断Nero。

“因为…我在战斗时分神了，”他的手指无意识地扣着毛衣上的破洞，喉结因为吞咽口水而滑动，“因为…我满脑子都是…Vergil…想要拥抱，想要亲吻，想要更多的……”

他没说完，但他觉得自己说得够清楚了，他对亲生父亲产生了龌龊下流的欲望。Nero不敢看Dante的脸，他怕在亲人的眼中看到厌恶和鄙视。

但是没有，Dante把他拽过去，给了他一个拥抱。

他的嗓音温和，“这不是你的错，boy。”

Nero放任自己埋进年长者的怀抱，闷闷地说：“这就是我的错，我控制不住自己。”

“别把自己套进死结，kid。你还没有陷进这个漩涡，还来得及抽身离开。”Dante笑着拍了拍男孩的背，“而事实上，你并没有放任自己，不是吗？”

“这可比当年的我强多了。”他最后下了个结论。

Nero因为Dante的话陷入混乱，他的脑子转不过弯来，等他回过神时，自己已经被Dante塞进卧室的衣柜里，手里还抱着Dante剑。

传奇恶魔猎人那对深邃的灰蓝色眼睛严肃地盯着Nero：“待在这里别出声，也别松开我的剑，否则……”

他认真的警告：“Vergil会发现的。”

这真是个坏透了的主意。

百叶式的柜门除了透气，还能让Nero清楚看到外面。

但Nero显得窘迫不安，他没立刻起身逃走是因为这个衣柜里有Vergil的味道——还有Dante的——随后他醒悟过来，他们共用一个衣柜，分享同一个卧室，睡在同一张床上。

（太蠢了，Nero，太蠢了）

Nero用Dante剑的剑柄狠狠敲着脑袋，苦涩和妒忌塞满了他的心。

（向自己的情敌袒露心意？你大概是世界上最笨的蠢货。）

（而Dante就是世界上最差劲的混蛋。）

无论他想要Nero做什么，他都不应该配合这场闹剧。

Nero的的手已经放在了柜门上，但命运似乎打算作弄他，Vergil的魔力在这一刻出现在房里，他用传送门回来了。

男孩觉得自己全身都在发抖，现在他出不去了，如果他不想被Vergil当成什么奇怪变态的家伙的话。

Dante剑被Nero搂得死紧，他放轻呼吸，同时乐观的想，也许他只需等上那么一会，等到Vergil去洗澡后，他就可以趁机溜走了。

可惜的是命运并没有关照可怜的年轻人——该诅咒的混蛋Dante跟着进了房间。

“你还好吗？Vergil，”Dante皱着眉接过Vergil的外套，“Nero说你受伤了，我以为是一点小伤。”

“对我们来说，这就是一点小伤，”窸窸窣窣的声音响起，然后是靴子掉在地上的声音，“Nero来过？”

“嗯，看你不在就走了。”

（Dante你个老骗子。）Nero在心里暗骂。

一阵沉默后。

屋子里响起扣子被扯开还有拉链被拉下的声音。Nero终于忍不住凑在缝隙里向外看去。

仅仅是一眼，他就赶紧用手捂紧自己的嘴巴。

Vergil……半裸的Vergil坐在床边，他的身材颀长挺拔，皮肤如同白云石那样洁白，脖子如同天鹅那样优美。而Dante的手正捏在他的肩膀上。

“放开。”幻影剑威胁似的在Dante的手背上点了点。

“肌腱、肌肉撕裂、上臂骨和锁骨也断了，”Dante不赞成的看着Vergil，“我说老哥，你太紧张那孩子了。”

Vergil没接话，他投给Dante平静而锐利的一瞥，然后微皱眉头，“他还是很排斥我。”

（不，他爱死你了。）Dante酸溜溜地想。

“回家了你就不能想想我吗，哥哥？”他的手暧昧地一路抚过Vergil愈合没多久的地方，最后执起手背行了个吻手礼，“我亲爱的、尊贵的主人，您可怜的仆人正渴求着你的怜悯和关爱呢。”

（我应该捅死Dante这个老不休。）

虽然是这么想着，但实际上Nero什么都做不了。他不仅浑身发抖，汗水也流个不停。他面红耳赤地看着外面可以对18岁以下人士打上马赛克的场面，尽管他的理性告诫他偷窥不是一件道德的事。

让道德下地狱去吧！

外面那一对做的事情可是和道德啦伦理啦统统扯不上关系。

——有着最亲密血缘关系的双胞胎正在拥抱、亲吻、缠绵，画面唯美刺激足以令还是处男的Nero血脉偾张。

一开始，Nero嫉妒的差点发狂。幸亏理智勉强阻止他做出什么傻事来。

他抓着Dante剑就像那是他唯一的盾牌和依靠，咬着嘴唇继续看着。

他从来不知道，从来没发现Vergil也有这一面，也从来没见过放下戒备充满温情的Vergil。

他一直以为Vergil是冷漠傲然的，是高贵威严的，是强大顽固的，他是任何人都无法攀上峰顶的孤高雪山。

Nero发觉自己的了解是如此浅薄。

此时的Vergil，全身因为Dante浮现着樱色，喘息因为Dante悦耳动听，他湿润的眼凝视着Dante，微启的唇也呼唤着Dante的名字。

他会在Dante面前脱下衣物，卸除铠甲和武器，展露自己的弱点，这是独属于Dante的信任、认可和爱。

即使再不甘心他也只能承认他们之间没有强迫和不愿，只有脉脉的温情、体贴的抚慰、亲昵的互拥和浪漫的爱意，这是互相爱恋的人之间的交欢。

他该死心了。

年轻的恶魔猎人真切地品尝到了这份苦涩，他清楚自己没有任何机会。于是他颤抖着将眼泪和青涩的爱恋一起吞咽下肚，他紧紧抱住剑身，不停地吸着气，泪水在眼眶里打着转，努力让自己别发出太大的声音。

他不知道自己哭了多久，直到柜门被打开，他的手指被碰触了一下，然后温暖的手掌缓慢地握住了他的手——轻柔得像捏住一片花瓣——把他拉出柜子。

“别哭，Nero。”那个声音说。

不用抬头，他也知道那是他的父亲。

“别哭，Nero。”Vergil重复，“……别想太多，my boy，睡吧。”

Vergil的声音好像是在男孩的灵魂中低语。

他似乎从中触摸到隐藏其内的情感，如同岩石一样凝固坚硬，但又那么可靠而安全。

因为打击早已心力憔悴的Nero小小地打了一个哈欠，把自己的脑袋靠在了父亲的肩膀上。

他睡着了。

男孩的身体在Vergil怀里散发着年轻人特有的热量与气息。

Vergil把男孩抱到客房的床上，帮他盖好被子。但他没有马上离开，他伸手抚摸着男孩浓密茂盛的白发，又忍不住捏了捏他的脸，最后爱怜的在他的额头印下一个吻。

他知道这个善良的孩子会好起来的，他体内有着不输于人的坚定和顽强，尽管平时都被他软软的眼神所掩盖。

“睡着了？”Dante靠在门口等着自己的兄长。

“嗯。”Vergil跨进房门的脚在地上一转，拳头已经狠狠地揍在Dante的脸上，“不准再逗他。”

Dante捂着脸假装哼哼，却在关上房门后从背后抱住兄长的腰，在他颈部轻轻的吻了吻。

遗传性性吸引，不仅仅发生在Nero身上。

早在二十几年前，他和Vergil再度相遇时就产生了这种奇妙的反应。

年轻的他们不知道控制，所以在打了一架后又稀里糊涂的滚到了一起，可性并不能解决他们之间理念不合的问题。

时间让感情逐步发酵，而分离让感情刻骨铭心。

一晃经年，他们之间发生了太多的事，早就不是一句简单的遗传性性吸引可以概括。

他们拥有彼此的过去、现在——还将在未来继续纠缠。

"While thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join."  
“而你我枝蔓扭结，根部也相互缠绕。”


	11. Love is a verb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VN亲情向

在拿回Yamato的那一刻，Vergil就感受到了随着武器而来的大量的魔力，抢夺来的魔力服帖无比的流淌在他的体内，延迟着死亡的到来，一心只想打败自己弟弟的他却没有深究原因；

V注意到了Nero身上的斯巴达血脉，他倾注希望于他，却遗憾人类之躯的Nero依然惜败于魔王之手；

身为魔王的Urizen则不屑于关注一个弱小的仅仅有着微弱恶魔之力的人类的挑战，即使对方拼尽全力划伤自己的右掌，也不过是随意一挥击飞，随之而来的Dante才吸引了他全部的注意；

唯有和Dante生死之搏时，Vergil感受到一个熟悉又陌生的灵魂所发出的愤怒、呐喊和恸哭。

灵魂的波动就像电流一样窜过Vergil的身体，扰乱了他和Dante之间的战斗，同源的魔力从接触的胸口传来，毫不客气的将双子击退、分开。

这个时候，Vergil才第一次正视了事实——

在自己意识昏沉步向死亡的前夕，为了夺回Yamato被他砍去右臂汲取了大量魔力的人，正是站在面前的青年。

His son,Nero!

*

双子从魔界回来已是数日，Nero和Vergil之间的关系却没有多大的改善，所有人都看得出来，Nero总是有意无意的避开Vergil。

熟知两人性情的Dante拉着其他人出了门，美其名曰给父子俩留出空间培养感情。

Vergil坐在Nero旁边，仅仅隔着一张不足五十公分的桌子，他几次试图给两人寻找一个话题，都在看到儿子摆弄着的机械手后失败，有些无奈的男人用手支着额头扯出一个浅淡的笑容。

Nero是故意的，明明魔力可以化出手臂却没有那么做，左手摆弄着机械臂，眼睛余光却时不时偷瞄身旁的男人一眼。

父亲——

Nero在心底默念这个词，他曾在梦中见过的记不清面目的男性，现在如同填补好的拼图清晰可见，在自己失去了所有的力量，连心脏都停止跳动的时候唤醒他血脉之力的人，就是自己的父亲。随即，Nero有些气呼呼地撇嘴：谁家爹会第一次见面就砍自己儿子手臂；第二次见面连个正眼都没有；第三次见面打过架就拍拍屁股走人了！混蛋臭老头！

Vergil的举动打断了Nero的胡思乱想，他直接起身，一个跨步站在Nero面前，一手搭上Nero的肩膀，一手握住Nero仅剩的右上臂，并抬起那残缺的肢体，直面自己的过错和遗憾。

“Nero，”男人的嗓音就像Nero在梦中听到的那样，冷淡的……干燥的……却有着异样温柔的声音，唤着Nero的名字，“My boy……”

Nero就像被套索套住的小动物一样挣扎了几下，右臂依然被自己的父亲捏在手中，他有点恼怒地叫喊：“嘿！你别碰——”

剩下的言语都被一个轻柔的吻打断，男人的唇瓣不像他的人那样冷硬，带着柔软的触感落在右臂的末端，让Nero顿时僵在原地，左手原本拿着的机械手也掉在了地上，被吻过的地方似乎热得发烫，伴随着Vergil的魔力在他体内奔涌，给他带来熟悉的力量，还有陌生的温暖。同源的魔力从男人身上源源不断地传来，温养着Nero残缺的肢体，在另一个人的意志下蓝色魔力幻化的右手逐渐成型，随后被Vergil牢牢握住。

心脏不受控制的加快了搏动的速度，Nero吃惊于Vergil出人意料的亲昵的态度——

这位骄傲的斯巴达之子坦率而直白地把真实的情感都表露无疑。

当Nero抬头望向Vergil的那一瞬间，他似乎看到了那个混乱的傍晚，黯淡的光线下如鬼魅的男人破碎皲裂的面容半掩在兜帽下，他步伐蹒跚喘息沉重，嗓音嘶哑还伴随着阵阵咳嗽，却是毫不留情的夺走他的鬼手和Yamato。

而后他又似乎看到了那个快要崩溃的V，恍如伤痕的裂口划过V削瘦的躯体，即使身体即将分崩离析亦不肯放弃前行，放弃骄傲乞求自己帮助的V，双重身影逐渐重合化作面前的Vergil，只是记忆里冰冷的眼眸不在，温柔在眼底荡漾，寂寞却依然扎根于此。

Nero似听到V的声音在耳边如呢喃般飘过：

“……我也希望受到保护，被人所爱……但我只是孤身一人，生存是我唯一的选择。”

那一瞬间Nero几乎要脱口而出原谅的话语了。

他不知所措的样子都被Vergil看在眼里。

他猜Nero和他一样不知道该如何与对方相处，Nero是他的孩子而非兄弟，他不能用对Dante的态度去对待Nero，尽管他们的确在父子相认后狠狠打了一架。

他年轻的孩子也许可以隐藏自己的感情，却还不懂掩饰灵魂的波动。因此Nero的沉默和回避并没有让Vergil感到不快，口中说出的可以是谎言，血脉与灵魂透露的信息才是真实。就像那天阻止双子战斗时的Nero满溢出的情感，无论是Dante还是Vergil都感受到了。

于是Vergil从脑海里翻找出和母亲相处的那些记忆，有些笨拙地在自己伤害过得地方印下饱含歉意的吻。

Nero的反应有趣极了，他像只小狗一样把眼睛瞪得溜圆，目光在自己手心和Vergil脸上徘徊，脸上一阵红一阵白的，最后恼羞成怒地嚷嚷着：“你干什么？……我不是小孩子……”

“我得道歉，为那天还有之后我做过的事，”Vergil用Dante听到了绝对会吃惊的柔和的嗓音说着，“my son，my little lamb，对不起。”

Vergil没有放过Nero脸上每一丝表情，他专注而认真的看着Nero，随后右手浮现出Yamato，强硬地塞进Nero手中。“亦或是，你可以捅我几刀作为复仇，这是你应得的。”

左手持着Yamato，右手还被Vergil的亲密的握着，Nero并不太真实的怒意顿时转变成哭笑不得。要说捅几刀什么的，那次战斗也不是没有捅过，他这个老爹如果不是已经和Dante打过一场生死之搏，自己未必能在之后的打斗中占上便宜。可捅上一刀对斯巴达家的人来说可不算什么！

Nero瞅着Yamato的眼神带着复杂，他本以为这是属于自己的武器，却没想到这把刀毫无疑问只属于、只臣服自己父亲的力量。所以在那天晚上，Yamato毫不留情的从内部劈下了鬼手，也把Nero身上的大部分恶魔之力截去，仅仅留下一个弱小的带着微末恶魔力量的凡人之躯。

就像V一样。

想起那位相识一月的战友和朋友，Nero问出了一个憋了好久的问题：“现在你能把V分割出来吗？”

“……可以。”Vergil回忆了下V留给他的那一个多月的记忆，原来儿子更喜欢自己的人性吗？“这并不难。”

“所以，这是你的意愿？”Vergil一脸认真地考虑起儿子的诉求来，右手也摸上了Yamato的刀柄。

“Damn it！”Nero完全被自己老爹的脑回路给打败了，他随手把Yamato丢到对面的沙发上，空出手揪住Vergil的衣领。

“你别胡乱自作主张！你想我和Dante再揍你一顿吗？”

“我可不是Dante，冲动又不带脑子。”Vergil低笑出声，“Nero，你真是个爱操心的好孩子！”他盯着Nero毛绒绒的脑袋，想要揉搓的冲动在心底盘旋，又被他按压下去，现在他更想做的是另一件事。

“别把我当未断奶的孩子！Fuck——”

第二个吻像蝴蝶一样轻盈地落下。

落在他的头顶，落在他的发梢，落在他的额头。

炙热的温度让Nero把剩下的词句都咽了下去。

他只觉有什么在鼻尖爆开，在心底炸裂，坚硬的外壳被撬开了缝隙，他头晕目眩，眼眶灼热……

If a thing loves,it is infinite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love love is a verb  
Love is a doing word  
Fearless on my breath  
Gentle impulsion  
Shakes me makes me lighter  
Fearless on my breath


	12. Dissolved Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双向暗恋的DV双子。  
V哥和其他女性过往提及；VD玩笑提及。  
V哥性格比较ooc，慎入

本应离开的Vergil却选择留下，因为他对Dante有了超出预想的渴望。

*

空气里水雾弥漫，阴冷潮湿，Vergil闻到了暴风雨的味道。

Vergil的步子比平时慢了半拍，因为现在的事务所里空无一人。Dante最近接了一单大生意，连着几个早上醒来，Vergil都看不到他的身影，也就没有人微笑着和他说“早安！”那张微笑的脸在Vergil的脑海里晃来晃去，叫人心烦意乱。

离Devil May Cry还有一点路，Vergil就已经听到了里面的欢声笑语。从声音来判断里面有三个人类：唯一的男性是Dante的情报掮客莫里森；两个女性之一是Arkham的女儿，另一个Vergil倒是不认识，但应该是个年轻的女孩儿。而他的弟弟Dante正绘声绘色地向他们讲述从魔界回到人界的艰辛过程。Vergil在门口站了一会，听着Dante快乐的笑声，显然和朋友相处比和他相处更愉快。他极少见Dante这般哈哈大笑，倒是见过Dante的怒火好几次，造成这样的结果多半归功于他们之间与众不同的沟通方式——战斗。

Vergil挪动他僵硬的脚，有些迟疑要不要在这个时候进去。Dante也许并不乐意被他打扰。Vergil，毫无疑问，冷场之王，欢乐气氛的谋杀者。

Dante和他的人类朋友沟通时从不动用他的枪和剑。他们用语言、用微笑、用亲密的打闹来交流。也许这才是正确的方式？在过去的几个星期里，Dante也曾给过他一个拥抱，简单的、带着一点鼓励的拥抱，因为他没有随意攻击冒犯到他的人类。那个拥抱——让他蛰伏已久的精神重新活跃。

他曾经抛弃所有，为了复仇过着苦行僧般的孤独生活，他的精神世界犹如一片死寂冰原。

在寒冷的夜里，他独自躺在床上，Dante在他隔壁睡着，但萦绕在身周的还是寂寥。他从未和谁透露过真正的想法，譬如Dante的微笑会让他变得软弱；譬如在夜里他脑子里所想的都是Dante。Vergil不知道Dante会不会有相同的感觉，毕竟他们是同胞兄弟，而人们总是说孪生子心灵相通。

如果可以，他希望Dante能抚慰那些在他体内滋长的疼痛，通过紧贴的皮肤，通过有力的手掌，通过拥抱和抚摸。在不切实际的幻想中，他有很多疑惑：Dante的胸膛是像他一样光溜溜的还是裹着一层打卷的胸毛？压在他身上会是什么样的感觉？抚摸他的痛苦根源时又会是什么感觉？是缓慢、温柔的？还是强硬、凶狠的？这些过分的想法让Vergil无法入睡，辗转反侧，欲望的洪流难以平息。

在他无法忍受的时候，他想过去找Dante，想过在夜深人静的时候溜到Dante的床上。但身为兄长的矜持以及被拒绝的恐惧使他留在了自己的房间。他有二十多年没有和谁在一起过，也完全没有和男性交往的经验，他嘲笑自己，但他的心灵和肉体都曾被击碎，从那以后他再也不想接近任何人——除了Dante。

他终于有了想要重新开始的念头，却仍旧选择沉默，因为不开口就永远不会被拒绝，至少现在他还能用兄弟的身份待在Dante身边。

Dante打开了门。Dante看到了躲在门外面的Vergil。“怎么不进来？”Dante的声音把Vergil从思绪中唤醒。Dante对Vergil微笑。Dante没有拥抱Vergil。

“我忘了带钥匙。”他撒谎说。Dante没有拆穿他，这让Vergil松了一口气。他们一起走进事务所，进入温暖的室内之中。一阵大风刮上了门，好像同时也断掉了Vergil的退路。他的恐慌没有表现在脸上。

“什么时候回来的?”他问，就像普通的家人会问的那样。

“才回来没多久，任务有些棘手。”Dante回答，“你呢？今天怎么样？你去买书了？”

他笑了笑，“差不多吧，我办了一张借书卡。”

Dante目不转睛地盯着Vergil的笑容，Vergil似乎觉察到了，他抚平嘴角，眼神漂移着避开Dante的视线。“去陪朋友吧。我先上楼了。”

“你很累吗？”

“不——”Vergil回答得太快，他咬住嘴唇，然后改口，“有一点。”他说，“学习新事物总是会让人疲惫。”

“我还想和你介绍一下我的朋友。”Dante的声音很平静，但低了一度，似乎有些失落。Vergil的心跳加快了，剧烈地敲打着胸腔，仿佛要敲碎所有的束缚跳出来，让Dante看清楚他的心到底在想什么。

他欲言又止，心充满了坦白带来的恐惧。他消除不了这种令人羞耻的不安，期盼着马上离开或者躲进角落。这份压力在Dante开口之后才减轻。

“你好好休息。”Dante说。

Vergil慢吞吞的点了点头，转身步上楼梯。欢笑声在他离开之后重新响起，这让他觉得自己做了一个正确的决定。

******

“我觉得Vergil可能离开了。”

“可能？”Lady漫不经心地丢着飞镖，窗外的倾盆大雨让她怀疑Dante只是杞人忧天，就算是离家出走也要找个好天气吧？

“他不是愿意跟你回来了吗？”她说。

“事实上我打赢了他，你知道，一个赌约。”Dante干巴巴地坦白，“也许他并不愿意。”

“他的东西呢？都带走了？”

Dante忧心忡忡地摇头，Vergil的东西就没有几件，如果需要他会直接拿Dante的用。在此之前，Dante对此乐见其成，但现在，他觉得这就是Vergil不想待在他身边的表现。

“他有两天没回来了，而且……他带走了Yamato。”

噢！这可就严重了，Lady想，大魔王带着武器跑路的可能性太高了。不过Dante可怜巴巴的表情让她没有直白的把念头说出口。她的手指敲着桌面，努力思索着。

“他有没有给你留言？”

“留？言？”

“我们可以找找看。”

他们成功地在厨房间找到了一张字条，用一个小兔子形状的磁贴吸在冰箱门上，看上去的确是Vergil留的。

Lady卷起嘴唇毫不客气地嘲讽Dante：“看起来你哥真的只是出门一趟而已。”

字条上的确写着“有事，出门三天。”落款是Vergil。

Dante的嘴可笑地张开着，显得有点愚蠢。

“我……”他清了清嗓子，试图为自己辩解两句，“我只是——”

大门开关的声音打断了Dante的辩白。

Dante跑步赶去前厅接他的哥哥，身后的Lady不着痕迹地翻了个白眼，“恋爱中的白痴。”

暴雨让Vergil浑身湿透，但身周仍残留着淡淡的血腥味。在Dante意识到之前，他的手先一步搭在了Vergil的肩上，“你没事吧？”

Vergil困惑地转头看向他，暴雨能冲走他发梢上的鲜血，但深色的大衣上仍能见到几抹印进去的血痕。“我能有什么事？”

“你身上的血——”

“是别的恶魔的。”Vergil的眉头皱得比以往更深，似乎有点不高兴。

“Dante没看到你的字条。”Lady插话，手里捏着那张纸。“现在是21世纪了，伙计们，有一种联络工具叫做手机。”

两个老古董都假装没听到这句话。

Dante叹了口气，在拥抱Vergil和勒死Vergil之间挣扎，但他的焦虑实实在在地消退了，“我很担心你。”

“所以我留了字条。”理所当然的口吻。

“好吧，我们撇开字条不提，你想对付恶魔怎么没叫上我，打恶魔我很在行。”

“我能搞定。”Vergil抹了一把脸上的水珠，脸上的表情看不出是生气还是不耐烦，“容我失陪一会,我需要去打理一下。”Vergil朝Lady点了下头，然后上楼去了。

“我也要告辞了。”摸不准那个点头动作是打招呼还是让自己快点滚，Lady觉得还是先溜为妙，“不打扰你们谈情说爱。”

“胡扯！我们是兄弟。”假如说这话时，他能收敛一下嘴角的笑容或许还有那么一丁点说服力。

Lady对他挤挤眼，说：“别装了，听我的。能拥抱就别傻站着，能亲吻就别多说话！精髓在于，少说多做！”

“去你的吧！慢走不送！”

“啧！见色忘友！”

******

Lady走后，Dante就开始做晚餐，Vergil不在家他几乎不进厨房，所以这两天除了酒他的肚子空空如也。他一口气做了很多菜：配上洋葱的烤羊排，奶酪焗土豆，火腿煎蛋卷，小牛腰馅饼，牛肉粒杂烩汤，蔬菜沙拉，配酒是味道清甜的菲诺雪利，这是一种很棒的饭前开胃酒。当Vergil慢慢走进这间连着厨房的小餐厅时，热气腾腾的饭菜已经满满地摆了一整桌。

Vergil可能刚洗完澡，头发还湿漉漉的带着洗发水的香味，身上穿着件暗红色的棉T，还有纯黑色的裤子——值得一提的是，这些衣服都属于Dante，曾经。对Vergil来说，这身衣物有些偏大。

Dante自然地招呼他入座。Vergil嗯了一声，坐了下来。进食时只有轻微的刀叉声和窗外的雨声响起，没有人说话，就好像他们必须遵守某种高贵古板的进餐礼仪似的。最后Dante端出夹着覆盆子酱涂着细腻奶油的海绵蛋糕，他注意到Vergil的眼睛亮了亮。

“吃饱了吗？”一直等他吃完，Dante才出声问道。

两天滴水未进，只在刚才席卷掉大半食物的Vergil诚实地点了点头，接着就被Dante从椅子上拉起来搂进怀里。钢铁般坚硬的双臂锁住了他的腰，强壮结实的躯体带着极高的热量，透过轻薄透气的T恤传递给他。Vergil浑身僵硬，他分不清这是一个单纯的拥抱还是有其他的暗示。他站得笔直，拳头紧握，努力克制自己不要产生某些羞耻的反应。但很快就有个硬硬的东西顶在他的下腹部，同样是男性，他自然知道那是什么。

他们略略分开，目光相遇，就在这一刻，Vergil意识到他们是多么相似。面对不熟悉的亲密关系时，Dante和Vergil一样害怕，一样惴惴不安。所以，他想，那些隐秘的情绪，也许不应该潜藏于沉默中。他向后退了退，轻轻挪到桌子上，微微分开双腿，而Dante紧随而至，双眸因眼中的渴望而愈发深暗。

Vergil试探地伸出双手，慢慢地搭上Dante的肩膀。这次Dante没有动，这样Vergil可以在想后退的时候就退开，但他没有，他的注意力都放在Dante的嘴唇上。他贫瘠的亲吻经验告诉他要以手臂勾住Dante的脖子，所以他真这么做了。他们的嘴唇终于碰在了一起。Vergil首先感觉到的，是Dante的唇远比他所想的更柔软，胡茬则有些扎人，垂落在他们脸周围的碎发带来许多的刺痒感。但很快这些杂乱的念头就被他摒弃到一边，只让这个吻占据所有的心神——它太过美好，让他后悔没有早点这么做。

这个时候，嘴巴被用于更重要的事而失去了说话的作用，但他们还有身体来沟通。可以说，他们从未对彼此如此坦白过，现在的每一个动作都是从心出发。他的手指轻轻搭在Dante的斜方肌上，小心翼翼的好像怕伤害到对方似的。Dante同样小心但坚定地用一条手臂搂住Vergil的腰，另一只手紧贴皮肤，从肩背滑到前方，轻轻摩擦他因为丰盛晚餐而略略圆润的肚子。他们急切地亲到了一起，难舍难分，似乎怎么都不够。直到Dante的手探进Vergil的裤子里，他才猛然一抖，推开了Dante的脸。

“我很抱歉。”“你没事吧？”他们同时开口，气喘吁吁。

“没事我——”“别道歉——”又一个异口同声。

Dante没有让失望出现在自己的脸上，他笑着示意Vergil先说。而Vergil调整了一下呼吸，沙哑着嗓音说：“只是很久没……有点紧张。”

“我听到了，你的心怦怦直跳。”

Vergil的体温在Dante灼灼的目光下直线上升。他喜欢Dante眼中的贪婪，这让他感觉自己是……被需要的。他们再次吻到了一起，饥渴的，不顾一切的。空气中弥漫着一股甜蜜的力量，迫使Dante的臀部不安分地挪动着，胯部贴着Vergil的大腿用力摩擦。Vergil的手牢牢揪着Dante的头发，以更多的吻确认孪生兄弟的存在——Dante在他面前，温暖的，活生生的，毫无疑问，这不是他的噩梦或幻觉。

他勉强记得自己还坐在餐桌上，背后还有好几个杯碟刀叉，而他尽量把它们推开。他的小动作没有逃过Dante的眼睛，Dante朝着他微笑，一挥手就把桌子上的东西都扫了个干净。钢制刀叉和瓷制餐具砸在地面上发出清脆动听的声响，后者裂成数不清的碎片。他也笑了，以手掌撑着空无一物的桌面，缓慢地仰倒在Dante的面前。

Dante的欲望在膨胀，他感觉到了，但他仍好奇Dante还能忍受多久。Vergil扯住Dante的衣领把人拽下，用舌头舔过Dante的下唇。他听见一声低沉的呻吟，Dante张开嘴，把他的舌头卷进口中，仿佛要在他的舌尖挖掘出海绵蛋糕的味道一样吸吮着。他的手慢慢下滑，解开了Dante胸前的拉链，探入敞开的衣物中。手掌摊开抚摸着覆着银色短毛的结实胸肌，现在他对Dante的认知又多了一点——他的胸毛并不蜷曲，但很软。

对于一个以剑为生的魔剑士而言，Vergil的手不同寻常的柔软，几乎感觉不到任何茧子，这或许是重生带来的影响。他轻柔的抚摸和他们纠缠在一块的双唇让Dante渐渐无法思考，他只想到用同样的方式回报对方——他把Vergil的T恤向上推，让它堆在双乳的上方，Vergil的肌肉同样结实而匀称，但他的皮肤光滑得像未发育的少年，几乎看不见体毛，就连胸前也是如此。

微冷的空气侵袭着Vergil赤裸的胸膛，Dante的嘴唇离开了他的唇，转而埋进了颈窝，湿热的呼吸伴随着柔软的舌尖舔过他的皮肤，随后是牙齿在肩胛骨上的轻咬，麻麻痒痒的。他屏住呼吸以防止自己泄漏出笑声，但胸腔的震动无法隐瞒，Dante的手指挤压着他的胸肉，轻轻擦了擦他的乳尖。

Vergil仰起头发出轻轻的呻吟，他不知道男性的胸部也会如此敏感。Dante的嘴唇占领了他的乳头，舌尖围绕着浅色的乳晕打转，舔舐和啃咬，燃起一团火焰。他的手贴在Dante的耳畔，只需稍稍用力就将戏弄他的男人拉开。可为什么要那么做呢？这一切正是Vergil想要的。他揉了揉Dante的后颈，发出更多的邀请。即使伊卡洛斯的双翼会因火热的太阳而融化，至少在他落入灭顶的大海之前，他所感受到的一切都是值得的。

Dante接受了这份邀请，沉重的身体压在他的身上，牙齿陷入柔软的胸肉中。

很不幸的是，他们的临时床铺发出吱吱嘎嘎的抗议声，对于一张过于老旧的木桌，两个身材高大的男性是相当重的负担。

随着桌子的摇晃，Vergil猛地睁开了眼睛，而Dante咒骂着直起了身体。

“见鬼！”

“怎么了?”他问。

“桌子，”Dante嘀咕着，“他妈的太旧了。”

Vergil忍住笑，故作严肃地建议：“也许今天不适合——”

“你在开什么玩笑？”Dante捏他的腰，Vergil开始大笑，在桌子上扭动着躲避Dante的魔爪。桌子发出不堪重负的呻吟，一条桌腿倾斜着就要倒下。在他跟着桌子一起摔下去之前，Vergil的背部离开了桌面，他被Dante拉进怀里，耳垂恰好落在Dante的唇边，并被轻轻咬了一口。他笑得更厉害了。

“接下来我们得去床上了，亲爱的哥哥。”Dante在他耳边低声说。

*

“你发什么疯？放我下来。”

“不要。”

这样的对话发生在上楼前，被Dante扛上肩膀时Vergil差点直接两发幻影剑打爆Dante的狗头，他暗自念叨了好几句“情趣”“情趣”才忍了下来，代价就是像袋面粉一样被扛走了。

Vergil也不是没挣扎——敲Dante的背，踢动自己的腿——显然过于虚假、不够用心，理所当然地换来了屁股上的一巴掌。

“我要杀了你。”他喘着气说，脸色因为受伤的尊严而发红。

Dante摸着哥哥唯一肉多的地方，笑得一脸得意：“悉听尊便。”

Vergil只好安静下来，徒劳地扭动只会让他的胃被肩膀顶得更难受，而Dante的固执他在魔界就已领教过了，没必要在这种小事上和他幼稚的弟弟计较。

Dante把人从楼下绑架到自己的卧室，成年男性的体重和狭窄的楼梯丝毫不能让他放慢脚步。他一脚踢开房门，然后跪下，让Vergil坐在床边。“好了，尊贵的客人，下面请让我为您更衣。”

“那可不行……”Vergil按住了Dante伸过来的手，“我得先验货。”他朝Dante挑衅地挑了挑眉。

Dante倾下身蹭了蹭Vergil的鼻尖。接下来几分钟里，他的屁股抖得像通了电，解衣服的动作又熟练奔放地像个脱衣舞男。灵活的手热情地爱抚着自己，红润的舌尖色情地舔着唇瓣。值得庆幸的是，他的努力卓有成效，Vergil凝视他的眼中带着目眩神迷的迷恋，这让Dante自得又满足。最后，他只穿着一条单裤站在Vergil面前，挺立的勃起被贴身的裤子勾勒得清清楚楚。

“怎么样，够格吗？”

“舞技尚可……本钱不错。”

Vergil试探地摸上Dante的八块腹肌，坚硬如石，又像太阳一样散发着热量。Dante拉起Vergil的双手亲吻他的手背，帮助他脱掉了上衣，T恤掉在了地板上但没有人在意。而他的手顺着腹股沟滑下，隔着裤子抚摸那根粗长的大家伙。Dante的呻吟像咆哮，推着他齐齐倒上了床。

“你真漂亮。”Dante在亲吻的间隙中表白着。

“听起来很自恋，要知道我们可是双胞胎。”Vergil笑得很放松。Dante的吻是温柔的、缓慢的，不是餐厅里那种狂热强烈的亲吻，显然这种舒缓的吻更受Vergil的欢迎。在持续的亲吻中他浑身发烫，似乎晚餐时喝下的雪利酒到现在才开始起效，它们在他胃里灼烧，在他心里灼烧，在他眼睛里灼烧，烧得他头晕目眩，甚至没注意到Dante在什么时候脱掉了他们的裤子。

现在Vergil完完全全光裸着，像婴儿般没有一根体毛的身躯带着种纯洁的淫荡。这让Dante的呼吸变得困难。他捕捉那根半硬的性器，握在手心缓慢套弄。它光滑而干燥，几乎让他爱不释手。他的注意力如此集中在他的手上，以至于忽略了Vergil的反应。

闪回的记忆袭击了Vergil，那是上次赤身裸体曝露在别人面前的自己，伴随着羞耻和痛苦Vergil不由自主地颤抖，他现在最不需要的就是想起那些可憎的回忆，他不想成为一个伤感的失败者，在Dante全心全意取悦他的时候不合时宜地哭泣。

“Please……”Vergil的瞳孔有些涣散，再也无法安静地喘息，他乞求，却说不出为了什么而乞求。因为这实在很可笑，心灵的满足和肉体的抵触同时发生在他身上，他很难向人坦白这点——他对性有畏惧。

“你需要什么？”Dante一眨不眨地凝视着他，爱抚的动作没有停止，反而更加深入。他想给与Vergil更多的欢愉，但不知道这其实起了反效果。

“别碰……”Vergil讨厌自己颤抖的声音，但仍努力开口，“别摸那里。”

“我弄疼你了吗？”

“不是——不是你的错。”Vergil的大腿在颤抖，疼痛聚集得过分地快。“是我自己——”他闭上眼睛，嗓子干涩地说不出话。

温暖的气息逐渐靠近，Vergil以为那是一个吻，但最后一刻Dante似乎改变了主意。那双有力的胳膊将他紧紧圈在怀里，几乎要在他的皮肤上勒出淤痕。Vergil的痛苦在这个拥抱中渐渐平息，他的头一点点埋进Dante的颈窝，蜷曲双腿，最后抬起微颤的手缓慢地回抱——他把整个人都缩进了Dante的怀中。

温暖包裹着Vergil，这感觉很好。他不想说话，不想动弹，不想让任何东西破坏这一刻。

所以，破坏它的人只可能是Dante，准确来说，是被夹在两人之间的老二。它不仅像杆枪一样抵着Vergil的肚子，前端还不停地吐出清液，把他的小腹蹭得滑滑腻腻。Dante没办法控制它不要勃起，只得不好意思地向后挪动着屁股。

Vergil轻轻叹了口气，脸颊在Dante颈侧蹭了蹭。

“别担心……我什么都不会做。”会错意的Dante这么说。

“不行。”

“Vergil……”

“……我想继续。”Vergil知道如果他不说，今晚什么都不会发生。“如果你敢停下，就永远没有下一次。”

Dante才沉默了一小会，Vergil的嘴唇就贴上了他的下巴，而他的手不知何时溜到了前面，捉住Dante的阴茎小心翼翼地撸动着。Dante惊呼一声，愣住了。

“在此之前，有些事情我必须告诉你，不然对你不公平。”Vergil的下巴绷得紧紧的，他的语气平静而坚定。

“好吧。”Dante答应了，他知道如果他不同意，Vergil没准真的会离开。“不过你能不能……先放开我的……”他的老二硬得快爆炸了。

“可它很可怜。”Vergil咕哝了一声，“你不想射吗？”

Dante自暴自弃地闭上眼，在Vergil有些生硬的抚弄下很快达到了高潮，这绝对是他最快的记录了。Vergil应该得他妈的一百分。

不管怎么说，气氛逐渐缓和。尽管竭力阻止，Vergil的嘴角还是向上翘起。Dante回给他一个更大的笑容，那双眼睛里满是真挚虔诚的爱意。正是这份爱让Vergil生出坦白的勇气。

“在尝试了所有办法都不能让我屈服之后，Mundus决定用欲望操控我的思想和行为。”他的声音有些冰冷，毕竟这不是什么开心的事。

“你——他是不是——强迫你——”有些话Dante难以说出口。

“不是你想的那样。”Vergil摇摇头，“你知道，自然界的雄性为了争夺雌性会展露出最强大的一面。Mundus同样认为处于发情期的雄性恶魔才具有最高的战斗力和破坏力。为了让我和你争斗，他为黑骑士专门制作的铠甲拥有……拥有性束具的功能，穿上之后就没办法释放，哪怕后来从那件铠甲里逃脱……它依然影响着我。”他突然住口，似乎想起来某些不好的回忆。

“你不必都告诉我。”一双布满硬茧的手捧住他的脸，手掌粗糙但温暖。Vergil深吸了口气，在Dante的手掌中摇了摇头，柔软的嘴唇擦过掌心，就像一个吻。

“我有射精障碍。”他的声音出奇地冷静，每个字都发音清晰。说出这些话之后他感到一阵轻松。

“我有没有告诉过你……”没等多久，Dante就突然开口，轻快的声音中充满了愤怒，“事实上Mundus还没死，我只是封印了他。你完全可以找他复仇，只要你想……”

Vergil很高兴Dante没有露出同情或是怜悯。他靠过去亲了亲Dante左边的脸颊，又亲了亲右边的脸颊算额外奖励。“很高兴你把他留给了我。”

他们又开始接吻，过了好久才分开。Dante喘着粗气，脸上带着几分犹豫:“你还想继续吗？”

“我想……”他叼着Dante的下唇轻轻吸吮，直到那片嫩肉变得红肿，“……我想你吻我、抚摸我、操我。”

“老天！”Dante急促地深呼吸，感觉全身的血液都冲进了他的阴茎。“可是你……”

“没关系。”Vergil喃喃地说，“这么做也许对我有所帮助。”

“你确定？”

“你就非得刨根问底吗？”Vergil没好气地白了Dante一眼，“前列腺高潮，我研究过人类的医学。”

这时候再说什么就是犯傻了。

他们重新倒在床上。亲吻与爱抚自始至终没有停止。Dante用臀部支撑起Vergil的大腿，用大拇指抚过那个即将作为入口的地方。干燥和紧绷是Dante唯一的感觉。

“快点，进来。”Vergil用脚跟敲Dante的屁股。

Dante犹豫：“我们没有润滑液。”

“别想把那些奇怪的东西塞进我身体里。”Vergil皱眉，发出警告，“我能承受，不用担心。”

Dante遗憾地看着几乎快干掉的精液，又低下头看了看自己不断吐出前液的阴茎，“好吧，只有这个了。”他嘀咕着。

热烫的性器顶着Vergil的穴口时，他尽量放松身体，但那根大家伙只是在门外面绕着圈，过了一会又离开了。“Dante，你在磨蹭——”

Vergil突然失了声。Dante的食指借着前液的润滑一下子插进他的体内，不停戳动着，没几下就找到了他的前列腺。他的勃起更加坚硬，微弱的快感也渐渐升起。“就是那里，Dante。”Vergil喘着气说，“但还不够。”

Dante暗自微笑，慢慢加入更多的手指，直到Vergil拱起臀部紧贴着Dante的手指，诱人地扭动着，呻吟不断从喉咙里溢出。

“该死的，Dante，快点，你在等我求你吗？！”

Dante喘了口气，飞快地抽出手指，把青筋毕露的勃起轻轻抵上穴口，“如果我弄疼你，你得告诉我。”

“好，行，快点！”

Dante拉起Vergil的小腿，亲了一口当作画押盖章。他慢慢挺腰，一点点探入那个炙热紧致的身体。整个过程太小心也太紧张了，时不时还要停下喘口气，让自己冷静冷静，所以还没开始Dante就出了一身的汗。等全部进入之后，他才得以舒了口气，停下来等待Vergil适应。

银色的头发打着卷垂在脸颊上，Dante试图把它们甩到一边，但总有那么几缕不听话的重新掉下来。Vergil伸手把他拉近自己，手指一抹就让那些散碎的头发顺服地贴在头顶。

“真神奇，你是怎么做到的？”Dante咕哝着。

“你确定……”Vergil吸了几口气，“……要在这个时候学习打理头发？”

Dante笑嘻嘻地吻了吻Vergil的额头。当他开始移动时，起初还有些犹豫不决，这在Vergil把两条长得要命的腿缠上他的腰之后才有所改变，他的抽插变得迅速、有力，目光紧锁在Vergil的脸上，分辨着他的表情是欢愉还是痛苦。

痛苦是有的，但更多的是热，还有从未体验过的亲密。当Dante填满他时，那种充实感令他感到完整。他拱起身体，屁股抵着Dante的腰，配合着冲刺开始晃动。勾起的双腿让Dante的性器更深地压进他的体内。欲望让他浑身哆嗦，他的呼吸变得吃力，在他体内，某种熟悉的感觉正随着每一次进出而积累。Vergil知道那是什么，曾经有很长一段时间，他习惯把快感变成愤怒，把痛苦化作武器。他被改造成对付Dante的工具，并且差点就成功了。当这些熟悉的感觉又升起时，他迫切需要点什么来对抗想要伤害Dante的冲动。

Vergil试图把注意力集中在其他东西上，他咬住口腔内侧的软肉，松开了搭在Dante脖子上的双手。Dante显然注意到了，那双眼睛闪烁着温柔深情的光芒，毫不犹豫地用吻将他们之间的空隙填满。

“Dante，”在那个吻结束之后，Vergil喘着粗气警告他：“你最好把我的手绑起来。”

“我们可没有那么牢固的绳子。”

“用你的剑——呃！”

Dante用强力的顶弄来表达他的不情愿。可Vergil依然断断续续地开口，希望能说服Dante。

“我不能——我会攻击——攻击你——”他的表情似乎很痛苦，但又不只是痛苦。

“那就来吧！”Dante捉着Vergil的手重新放回自己的背上，随后身体沉重的倒下，牢牢地压住Vergil开始冲刺，每一下几乎都是抵着敏感点狠狠擦过。这下Vergil的嘴巴除了喘息和呻吟之外再也没了别的用途，他痉挛着夹紧下身，手指在Dante背部挠出数道血痕。

“别担心，这种伤害属于可接受范围。”Dante安慰般亲了亲Vergil的嘴角，然而他吻得越温柔，操得就越用力。

欲望从小溪汇聚成洪流，在Vergil的体内横冲直撞，寻找宣泄的出口。在Dante对着那一点努力进攻下，Vergil的阴茎顶端已经分泌出透明的水珠，但他整个人几乎在这样的冲击之下陷入失神，对于Dante的亲吻和问话只能做出迟钝的反应。

“舒服吗？”Dante抽出一只手落到两人之间，摸了摸那根硬邦邦的小东西。

“嗯……”过了好一会，Vergil才慢悠悠地对上Dante的视线，“……还……还不行……”他的声音轻如蚊呐，不过Dante还是听清楚了，“……亲亲我……Dante……”

Dante果断地吻了上去，嘴唇对着嘴唇，舌尖勾着舌尖。而他的屁股像装了马达一样拼命地狠操着，每一次挺入都能感到甬道在收紧，吸着他的老二似乎要榨出精液才罢休。要在这样的紧致中忍住不射也算是一种酷刑，但只要一想到Vergil一直承受着这种无法高潮的痛苦，Dante就觉得忍上这么一会也不算什么事。

Vergil的呼吸在Dante的重压下显得尤其困难，但他早已顾不上了。他全神贯注地沉浸在Dante给予他的感觉中，那是一种甜蜜的疼痛，就好像Dante在给他拧上发条，只有等发条被上满，那股喷发的动力才会产生。这个过程太过漫长，他的每一寸肌肉都在抽筋，欲求不满，渴求释放。Dante的汗水已经浸湿了两人的身体，打在他脸上的呼吸是那么沉重，他意识到Dante已经快到了，可为了他还在忍耐。

“Dante！”他喘息沉重，嘴唇擦过Dante的耳朵，“……我需要你……魔人化……”

“这不是个好主意。”Dante下意识就想拒绝，他从未用恶魔形态和人做爱过，那无疑是一场谋杀。“我会伤到你的。”

“我不是一碰就碎的瓷器，”Vergil狂野地揪住了Dante的发丝，“来吧！……向我显示你的力量!（SHOW ME YOUR POWER!）”

奔涌的魔力瞬间穿过Dante的身体，高大坚硬的恶魔躯壳取代了人类柔软的皮肤。真魔人形态的Dante狰狞而强壮，个头也大了很多，可以将他完完全全盖住。膨胀到极致的性器几乎要撑破他的肚皮，可Vergil并不感到恐惧。环绕在阴茎上的软刺带来剧烈疼痛的同时也激发出让人头皮发麻的快感，只是一个抽插，Vergil就战栗着迎来一个无法想象的高潮。尽管他睁大眼睛想要记住这一切，可眼前满是白茫茫的噪点，耳朵里充斥着嗡嗡声。他发不出声音，也无法动弹，只能躺在那里体会着这种比记忆中更加美妙激烈的愉悦感。

堵塞许久的通路豁然畅通，顿时精液飞溅，几乎喷到两人的脸上。Dante失控地在收缩到极致的甬道内猛烈抽插了数下，最后舔着Vergil的嘴唇射了出来。恶魔形态就是这么不方便，连亲吻都做不到。他没有马上抽身而出，保持着插入的姿势等待Vergil射完精。过了好一会，Vergil双眼朦胧似泣，身体依旧紧绷，铃口处还在滴滴答答地吐着白浊液体，而坚硬鼓胀的阴囊内似乎还有许多堆积许久的精液。

即便知道Vergil顽固而坚强，并不像人类那般脆弱，这个模样的他依旧招人心疼。Dante猜测他或许禁欲太久，略一思索便恢复了人形，手掌爱怜地摸上那根哭个不停的小可怜，动作轻柔地推挤揉捏着。

持续不断的高潮如海浪般一波接着一波，将Vergil彻底淹没，他几乎以为自己会在这快感中死去。石楠花的气味在鼻尖蔓延散开，他终于能发出一声微弱的呻吟，手臂稍微能动弹就死死搂住唯一的依靠不放，Dante也回搂着他，在他脸上胡乱地亲吻着。又等了好久，Vergil的阴茎才心满意足地彻底软了下来。

Dante帮Vergil撸干净最后一滴液体后才小心地退出去。Vergil有些不情愿Dante离开，不过Dante躺下之后立刻抱住了他，胸贴着胸，双腿纠缠不清，尽可能让每一寸皮肤都碰触在一起，这又让他很满意。

过了好一会儿，他们的呼吸才恢复正常。Dante轻轻擦掉Vergil眼框中溢出的泪水，他确定这是因为过量的快感而非痛苦，因为Vergil脸上是纯粹喜悦的神情。“感觉怎么样？”

Vergil哼了一声，意义不明。

“怎么了？”

“太完美了。”Vergil小小地叹息了声，“第一次就满分，下次我该期盼什么？”

Dante止不住咧开嘴大笑，他把脸凑过去吻Vergil。一个充满爱意的温柔的吻。尽管结束之后他们身上都乱糟糟的，可就是懒洋洋地不想动弹，Dante用腿勾起被子把两人盖上，他们就睡着了。

*

番外之一

第二天早晨，一缕阳光唤醒了Vergil。

在迷迷糊糊中，他记起在寒冷的岩洞、在漏风的谷仓、更多是在幕天席地中等待晨光亮起的那些日子。他也记起从那层如蚀骨之蛆的铠甲中脱离的感觉，尽管自由几乎让他体无完肤，他依然从这份冷酷的自由中品味出喜悦。他还记起跟随Dante回到事务所后的第一个晚上，柔软的床单包裹赤裸皮肤的美好感触，他曾以为那就是最奢侈的享受，但他错了，一个温暖甜蜜的拥抱胜过所有的一切。

正如现在，Dante的呼吸在他的脖子上，胸膛与他的背部紧贴，他感觉Dante就像条柔软温暖的被子一样裹着自己，前一晚的记忆开始在他脑子里重播，他忍不住扬起嘴角。

Dante。如今，他的心里再也没有了疑虑，Dante深爱着他一如他深爱着他的同胞兄弟。Vergil闭上眼睛，试图在Dante的双臂中转个身，这个动作顿时引起一阵陌生的不适，那是种下流又美好的酸痛感，虽然他的身体早已修复完好，但这种感觉却留了下来。

该死！他甚至觉得这感觉很不错。这可真叫人害臊！

Vergil——面红耳赤，再也没心思入睡——用一个枕头代替自己，从Dante的怀里溜了出来，而Dante完全没有注意到。他睡得很熟也很安心。Vergil没有叫醒他，尽可能安静地捡起乱丢的衣服，打开门走进浴室。

洗完澡后，他从冰箱里找到面包和牛奶，稍微热了热就当作早餐带回了卧室。一进门他就听到Dante咕哝的声音，起初他以为Dante醒了，但当他走近床边时，他看到Dante的眼睛是闭着的，眼球在下面快速滚动，脸上的表情也很痛苦，扭曲的手指几乎将枕头撕裂。

Vergil担心地坐在床边，把手轻轻放在Dante身上想要把他叫醒。就在那一瞬间，Dante猛地直起了身体，大口大口地喘着气。他脸上的表情近似于恐惧，但在看到Vergil的脸时明显放松了许多。

“做噩梦了吗？”Vergil问他。

“我梦到你——你死了。”Dante的眼睛紧锁在Vergil脸上。

Vergil皱眉。

“对不起。”Dante立刻道歉，伸手去拉兄长的手，“我不应该这么说。”

Vergil抱住他的肩膀，手指刮了刮Dante的鼻梁。“梦到Nelo Angelo还是Urizen？”

“前一个。”

“看来是我的错，下次睡前我会记得给你读童话故事而不是恐怖小说。”

“可我还是想了解你多一点。”

Vergil摸上Dante的后脑勺。“会的，”他说，“我们有很多时间。”

Dante叹了口气，脑袋啪叽一下倒在了Vergil的肩膀上，两手一合搂住了哥哥的腰。“我……我一直为没认出你而懊悔。”

Vergil从这句话中听到了心碎的声音。“那时候我也不记得你，所以扯平了。”他的安慰有点拙劣，不过Dante还是感觉到了其中的真诚。

“但你仍对我手下留情。至少两次。”Dante的嘴角翘起，“你还是爱我的，对不对？”

“那是因为妈妈的项链，你个傻瓜。”

Dante呼了口气，笨拙地做了个“搂脖子亲吻”的动作。“我还是坚持我的观点——你爱我，所以舍不得杀我。”

“我不知道那算不算爱——”Vergil摸着下巴，清了清嗓子，“作为Nelo Angelo的时候，我觉得你很好闻，比Mundus指给我的雌性更甜美，也更适合作为配偶。”

Dante直起身，不可思议地瞪圆了眼睛：“原来那时候你是想上我？”

“这么说也没错。”Vergil脸上挂着打趣的坏笑，在Dante鼓胀饱满的胸肌上捏了捏，“谁让某个小混蛋总是到处散布荷尔蒙，还从来都不肯好好穿衣服。”

Dante此刻的心情简直美上了天，却还要故作姿态地耸耸肩膀，“如果你想，我并不介意上下。”

“现在就很好。”Vergil凝视着Dante的蓝眼睛，Mundus费尽心机想让他把愤怒和憎恨指向他的兄弟，但那只是徒劳无功。他只会爱上他，一次又一次。“我有没有说过我爱你。”

“我知道，我也爱你。”Dante微笑着吻他，“但你是不是要解释一下，谁是Mundus指给你的雌性？”

“……那就说来话长了。”

“我们可以在床上慢慢谈。”

*

番外之二

“你不必总是挑Dante不在的时候来Devil May Cry。”

金发恶魔把头扭到另一个方向：“不，我暂时不想被Dante看到。没人希望看到自己的男朋友和前女友纠缠不清，Vergil。人类是世界上最善妒的生物。”

“你不是我的前女友。”

“太好了，难得我们意见一致。”Trish很高兴地说。

“Dante不会因为这种事生气的。”

“不不不，别小看男人的妒忌心。”Trish卷了缕头发在手指间玩耍，“这方面我是专业人士，而你是……”她看了最近得到爱情的滋润显得神清气爽的Vergil一眼，“……也不是一无是处。”

“很荣幸能得到你的赞许。”

“好吧，先解决委托的问题。”金发的恶魔拿出一张纸，上面的红色数字有些触目惊心。

“可以。”

“上次你杀掉了全部的恶魔，但——”她点出纸上列出的赔偿项目，“也砸坏了很多东西，包括委托人最喜欢的雕像，那玩意他妈的贵极了！”

Vergil皱起了眉，“那是目标砸坏的。”

“委托人可不管这些。”Trish叹气，“在目标毁坏委托人的财产前干掉他们，明白了吗？”

Vergil点了点头，“所以酬劳还剩多少？”

Trish的有气无力地拍出一沓钞票，“就这么多了。”

“足够了。”他把钱收进怀里。

“嘿！老朋友，说说你到底想买什么？”女恶魔的眼睛里写满了“快满足我的好奇心”。

“一台电脑和几部手机。”Vergil想了想，“至少三部，Nero也没有。”

Trish难以置信地盯着他，甚至伸手挖了挖自己的耳朵。“你的新生活还真是……与时俱进。”

“是圣诞礼物。”Vergil露出一抹微笑，“别告诉Dante。”

“我的嘴很严。”

“别告诉我什么？”

Trish和Dante都回复了。Vergil转过头，看到Dante斜靠在门框上，看起来有些阴沉。

“只是随便聊聊。”Vergil一脸镇静，“今天怎么这么早回来？”

难怪人们总是说不要为了制造惊喜而提早回家。一个不小心，惊喜就会变成惊吓！Dante郁闷地想。今天是双子日，他本打算带Vergil出门吃大餐作为庆祝，但显然Vergil并不缺人陪伴。

Dante咧嘴一笑，牙齿闪着冷光。“我早点回来让你不高兴了吗？”他对着Vergil说话，眼睛却死死盯着Trish。

“嘿！别那么看着我。”Trish假装没有注意到Dante的不开心，“我和你哥之间可是清清白白的。”

“是么？”Dante阴阳怪气地反问。Trish差点忍不住翻了个白眼。

Vergil叹了口气，把Dante拉进一个温和但紧紧的拥抱中。“别这样。”

Dante撅起嘴，发出奇怪的哼哼声：“你干嘛抱着我？”

“因为我想你了。”Vergil像哄孩子一样耐心地说。

“我们才分开半天而已。”

“喔？只有半天吗？我以为好久了。今天的每一分钟都像一个小时那么漫长。”

“你真的是我认识的Vergil吗？”Trish横插一嘴，“想不到Vergil还会说情话？”

“你们果然以前就认识！”Dante在Vergil的怀抱里挣扎，嘴巴里发出愤怒的噪音。

Trish悠然地喝了一口茶，“问你哥。”

在Dante像小孩一样撒泼之前，Vergil及时地开口：“Trish帮过我，Dante！不止一次。”

Dante在呼吸了三次之后才屈服。“我又不会揍她，拦着我干嘛？”他沮丧地嘀嘀咕咕。

Vergil用眼神示意Trish赶紧走。Trish点了点头，结果又被Dante看见了，他从牙齿缝里挤出嘶嘶声：“你怎么还在这里？打扰人谈恋爱要被驴踢的！”

Trish瞪了他一眼，突然露出抹恶作剧般的微笑：“我们的友谊就这么廉价吗，Dante？我记得你说过事务所的大门永远为我敞开。”

“那是——”

“你再多说一句废话我立刻就搬进来住！”

Dante张口结舌。

丢下这句话，Trish潇洒地一甩头发离开了事务所。

他们终于能独处一室，Dante才回抱住Vergil，把他的脸埋进Vergil的颈侧，像只黏人的小狗一样磨蹭着。“我和她不是那种关系。”他小声解释。

“闭嘴，”Vergil非常不雅地翻了个白眼，“如果我要追究你的过去，你是不是还要为了Nero的身世和我吵一架？”

“如果你愿意说，”Dante的好奇因子突然冒出了头，“我甚至假设过他是你生的。”

“FOOLISHNESS，DANTE，FOOLISHNESS！”

“告诉我嘛！亲爱的，真相到底是什么？”

“自己猜去吧！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trish：我明明拿了女主剧本，为什么男一搞上了男二？哪个女主会像我这样杯具？  
Lady：呵呵……谁还不是个女主？  
Lucia：你们聊，我先走了。


	13. He's a Dragon（他是龙）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇配对为N新V和DV。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物属于卡普空，魔改《他是龙》剧情。这是一篇脑洞大纲文，写出来自己爽。

佛杜纳岛有一项传承千年的龙之祭。

即将成年的青年男女会在这一天穿上传统的白色祭袍，戴上用火棘果串成的项链，躺在小木船上等待祭司们唱起龙之歌，而被召唤而来的巨龙将挑选他的“新娘”。

不过自从数十年前最后一头巨龙被领主请来的屠龙猎人杀死后，这项野蛮的祭祀已经转变成了青年男女的成年礼典礼，人们会放起龙形的风筝来代替再也不会出现的巨龙。

从远方游历而来的吟游诗人V，饶有兴致的打算加入今年的庆典。

友善的旅店老板娘甚至把自己年轻时穿过的礼服借给了诗人。当然也可能是因为她同样参加庆典的独生子根本套不上母亲过于修身的长袍——他太过于高大而只能穿父亲的礼服。

这是一件质地轻薄柔软舒适的棉质长袍，没有太多的蕾丝和花边，只在袍角用银线绣出火棘叶的纹路，扣子是珍珠制成的，领口点缀着水晶和珍珠，在行走转身间带着星星点点的闪烁。这件礼服意外的适合纤弱的诗人先生，即使他并没有像其他年轻人一样带上白银花冠或者珍珠头纱，他漂亮又带着忧郁气质的小脸蛋就能吸引无数人的目光。

然而今年的庆典出了意外。没有经历过巨龙时代的年轻人私下决定在庆典里唱起龙之歌。他们被自大、无知、荷尔蒙塞满的脑子没想到这样做居然真的召来了一头巨龙，而巨龙也真的带走了一位年轻人作为自己的“新娘”。

巨龙把V带到了龙岛。

V被粗暴地丢进一个类似监狱的洞穴里，然后巨龙就这么消失了。

V在洞穴里碰到另一位囚徒——一个自称尼禄的年轻人。他们通过岩石的缝隙交流了寥寥数语。V发现尼禄是个友善又不谙世事的年轻人，他没有提到自己是怎么被抓过来的，只是告诉V角落里的植物可以治疗他身上的伤口，并且告诫V不要离开这个洞穴，否则会被龙杀死。说完没多久尼禄那边就传来了他痛苦的喊叫和龙的吼声。然后尼禄就消失了，听起来像是被龙抓走吃掉了一样。

然而V可不是个娇弱的小姑娘，他召唤出飞行使魔格里芬逃了出来。

随后V开始在岛上寻找尼禄的踪迹。

整个龙岛就是一条巨大的龙的尸骨，骨骼之间散着无数船只的残骸。V找了半天终于在海边找到了人类的身影，但那是一个右臂带着龙的特征的白发青年。他昏迷着，半个身体泡在海水里，而海浪正慢慢将他拖入水中。

V可不想这个唯一知道岛上详情的青年淹死，他唤出使魔暗影把青年拖上了岸。毕竟靠瘦弱的诗人自己根本拖不动。

青年身上有不少伤口，看起来像是从高处坠落时造成的。不过在龙族血统的作用下伤口愈合得飞快。

一整天的折腾到底让V累的够呛，他让格里芬警戒着青年，自己靠着暗影在稍远的地方睡着了。

格里芬的警告声伴随着魔力的波动惊醒了V。诗人发誓他从未见过这么矛盾的画面，一头不想变成龙的龙？但事实的确如此，这个白发的青年正在压抑自己化龙的本能，无法释放的魔力让昏迷中的青年非常痛苦。

无视格里芬的警告，V靠近了青年，他唱着记忆中的摇篮曲，用自己所剩不多的魔力安抚着龙。

You know Home is always inside your soul

你明白家永远在你的灵魂深处

All the light to bless your way

所有的光明会庇护着你前进的路

Don't be afraid

不要恐惧

Curse I'll be your home

因为我就是你的归宿

龙在安抚下陷入沉睡，青年也平静下来，不过他还是拽着V的手没有放开。早就筋疲力尽的诗人没有在意，他干脆躺倒在青年的身边，投入了睡神的怀抱。

当V醒来时，白发青年已经消失了，但他的身上盖着暖暖的毯子，还有两个火龙果放在一旁。

这大概是那个青年的善意吧。

诗人在海边找到了正在捕鱼的青年，他为毯子和早餐表达了谢意，也对青年那只半龙化的手臂表达出好奇。

青年，或者说，尼禄故意对V挥了挥右手，恐吓他让他离自己远点，不然就吃掉V。

拙劣的仿佛小孩子一样的威胁只是让V忍不住笑出声，他并没有刻意指出想吃人的龙是不会傻乎乎的给食物盖被子的。诗人自我介绍说他叫V，是个召唤师兼吟游诗人，昨天参加庆典结果被尼禄误认为新娘才被带到这座岛上。所以尼禄有义务把他送回去。

然而尼禄却说自己是个不想当龙的怪胎，他控制不住龙形态的自我意识，所以无法送他回去，如果V想离开，除非有人救他。但是这座由他祖先的尸骸化成的龙之岛，站在岛上可以看到蓝天和白云，离开岛屿后的海域就只能看到无边无际的迷雾，无数的船只因此在这片海域沉没。想要找到岛屿，除非岛上有人爱慕着对方，爱会像灯塔一样为他指引道路。

V问是否有例外，尼禄表情难过的沉默了许久才开口说有，曾经有一艘船没有指引就穿越了迷雾，可是那艘船上载着的是无情的屠龙者，那个一身血色铠甲的男人那么轻易的就登上了岛屿，杀死了尼禄的父亲。躲在洞穴中的尼禄眼睁睁的看着他的父亲被屠龙者打败，被巨大的剑刺穿了胸口，他摔下悬崖砸在坚硬的岩石上，巨龙在血泊中变成了半龙形态，可屠龙者还是带走了他父亲的尸体。

听到这里V的心震动了一下，他试探着问了问尼禄父亲的名字，尼禄说他的父亲从未提起过自己的姓名，倒是偶尔会念着但丁这个名字。

V现在确定，尼禄的父亲应该就是自己要找的龙了。可悲剧的是，他要找的龙已经死去，尸体说不定都被做成标本，被那些王公贵族买去装点自己的城堡。

诗人叹息了一声。尼禄误以为诗人觉得自己再也无法离开龙岛，他抓了抓头发安慰V说这次龙又现身了，恐怕人类会再度把屠龙者找来，到时候V就可以跟着离开了。

诗人觉得尼禄这孩子真的有点傻，他难道不担心屠龙者会杀死他吗？这样的疑问堵在他嘴边，到底还是没有问出口，他问尼禄想不想跟他一起去人类的世界生活，他们可以装作都是被龙抓来的人类。

尼禄拒绝了，说他不会离开祖先和父亲留给他的家。

无奈，V只好提出在他离开前的日子里，他可以帮助尼禄学会如何像一个人类那样生活，而尼禄接受了。

尼禄带着V来到龙岛最高的洞穴，这儿的入口很小，龙无法进来，V可以安全地在这儿生活。他们在沉船上找到很多未被海水泡坏的生活用品，在V的布置下，光秃秃的洞穴变成了一个既漂亮又舒适甚至可以称得上是家一样的地方。

尼禄从来不知道原来人类是这样生活的，但是柔软的毯子和垫子的确比泥土和岩石更舒服，装点着各种挂毯、饰品和花朵的洞穴也比光秃秃的石壁好看多了，V甚至用沉船中找到的盐巴和香料煮了一锅鱼汤，虽然V觉得味道很一般，尼禄却像吃到了什么美味佳肴一样，因为他一直吃生的或者烤的海鱼，从来没喝过热乎乎的汤。

最后那锅汤基本都进了尼禄的肚子。

或许食物的确能拉进人们之间的关系，他们吃饱了，躺在柔软的沙滩上晒着太阳，开始有一搭没一搭的聊起了天。

V说其实龙也挺好的，能够在天空自由自在的飞翔。

尼禄沉默了一会，然后说龙的自由建立在别人的痛苦之上，从传承记忆里他看到了祖先所做的各种恶行，所以他厌恶变成龙。他以前一直没飞过，每次快要变成龙之前他都会跑到V待过的那个洞穴里，而龙无法从狭窄的入口挤出去。只有他被龙之歌唤去的那次，可以说是他的第一次飞翔。

V意识到，尼禄是为了控制龙不去伤害别人把自己囚禁在了这座岛屿上。

为了转移这个沉重的话题，V把格里芬和暗影都召唤出来和尼禄打了个招呼。尼禄第一次见到使魔，他惊讶于格里芬甚至可以和人对话，也对暗影的战斗方式表现出惊奇。

接下来的日子就像童话故事里一样美好，他们继续翻找着沉船里的物品，在海边抓鱼或者采集海藻和鲜花，V告诉尼禄人类送出花朵来表示爱意，他也教尼禄如何煮汤和穿衣、给他讲他在流浪时见识的各地风俗人情。

晚上他们围着篝火聊着天，V小声地唱起一首温柔的曲子。尼禄说自己似乎听过这首歌，V说是的，就在我们初遇的那天晚上他曾经唱过一次，那是一首摇篮曲。

尼禄说不是那时，是更早的时候，他似乎听过父亲哼唱过类似的旋律。

诗人愣了片刻后含糊地说每个地方的摇篮曲其实都差不多，尼禄没有多想，但他希望V能把这首歌曲教给他，因为这首歌似乎能安抚他体内的龙。

诗人很乐意这样做。

日子一天天过去。我们忧郁瘦弱的诗人先生不得不承认，和尼禄一起生活的这大半个月或许是他从出生以来最快乐的时光。但是他身上背负着誓言，他有必须完成的义务和责任。

当格里芬再一次提醒他在岛上耽搁的太久了。这次V终于没有转移话题，他对格里芬说离开的时候到了，毕竟这座龙岛上没有诗人要找的龙。

不远处，尼禄手中的花束被龙的力量烧成了灰烬，他转过身跌跌撞撞的离开了。有V陪伴的日子太过快乐，他忘记了V总有一天会离开龙岛，离开他。更令他痛苦的是V的那句话，尼禄不是V想要的龙。

情窦初开的年轻人因为感情的受挫而痛苦不堪，内心的龙嘶吼着把那个该死的人类烧死，就像他传承记忆中每一代先祖做过的那样。

尼禄疯狂地逃进禁锢自己的囚笼，龙的魔力在体表四处流窜着，灼热的火焰烧掉了V帮他挑选的人类的服饰。他断断续续地唱着那首摇篮曲，告诉自己没有人会一直为他停留，父亲不会，V也不会。种种复杂的情绪交织在一起，逼出了他的泪水，又在火焰中蒸发殆尽。即使最后他胜利了，他压制住了龙的出现，可精疲力尽的青年只觉得满心苦涩和空虚。

之后几天尼禄开始躲着V，因为他害怕V和他说再见。

而V找到了一艘完好无损的木船，他独自准备好各种生存必需品，直到准备离开前的一天，他堵住了一直装鸵鸟的尼禄，因为他想要告诉青年他的决定。

尼禄待着的这间洞穴很大，大得足以让龙出没，最引人注意的则是洞穴中间高大的石台，上面堆着奇怪的白灰。

尼禄没有等V说出告别的言语就先一步故意释放出一点龙的力量——在可控范围内——火光出现在他的瞳孔中和皮肤下面，他知道这样的他看起来很可怕。然后他威胁V快点滚出龙岛，否则龙会把他压在那座祭坛上烧死他，而龙的后代将会在灰烬中出生。

他以为V一定会厌恶他，但是他没有；他以为V一定会害怕他，但是他没有——黑发的诗人一步步走向尼禄，纤长的手指扣住了白发青年的脖颈，轻轻地吻上他的嘴唇。

吻，这是传承记忆里唯一没有的东西——龙只会掠夺、占有和杀戮。

这个吻让尼禄想起大海的轻涛细浪、夜晚的潺潺月光、清晨的叶尖露珠、微风中的渺渺花香……它让尼禄想起一切美好的东西。

V也在这个吻中迷失了，他原以为自己只是喜欢这个单纯的男孩，但是现在他明白了，喜欢太过肤浅和简单，他爱着尼禄，爱他的纯真，他的善良，他的一切。

尼禄问V这种行为代表什么？

诗人说，那束花代表什么意思这个吻就代表什么意思。

尼禄垂头丧气地说花被龙烤焦了。

V转了转眼珠露出一个坏笑，然后说尼禄的初吻被他夺走了，所以他会负责娶尼禄的。

作为一头真.清纯.对人类习俗一头雾水.处男龙的尼禄惊呆了！明明V才是他的“新娘”啊？

不过马上他就反应过来，V可是要离开了。

对于他的指责，V把自己的戒指交给了尼禄，并告诉他人类交换戒指的意义。他说他必须完成对另一头龙的誓言，因为这是他欠龙的。但是等一切结束后，他会回来和尼禄完成他们的约定——毕竟他可是尼禄亲自选定的“新娘”不是吗？

V划着小船离开了，迷雾在离岛的瞬间包裹住小船，但是他能清楚的感知到尼禄的存在，就像他所说的——爱会像灯塔一样为他指引道路。

东风吹着小船远离了岛屿，但V没有多久就遇上了一艘名为Devil May Cry的双桅帆船。而船的主人正是传奇级猎人但丁。

V听闻过很多关于但丁的稀奇古怪的流言和传闻，但这是他第一次见到本人，当他看到但丁身上赤红的铠甲和显眼的大剑时，V突然醒觉，或许但丁就是尼禄说的那个杀死尼禄父亲的屠龙者。

传说中的屠龙者已经在迷雾中徘徊了快半个月了。

但丁不清楚为何这次龙之岛会如此难找，现在唯一的希望似乎落在了这个从龙爪下逃脱的命大的小伙子身上。

V并未想到，他会在但丁身边看到那个男人。

他寻找多年的龙突然以人类的外貌出现在他面前，这事情怎么看都透露着古怪和不对劲。

V可以确定眼前这个男人的确就是他一直寻找的目标，那么但丁屠龙的事就显得疑点重重。

传奇猎人没多久就发觉了V对他的敷衍和对自己兄长的关注。但丁不客气的表示V最好收回这种不礼貌的注视。

诗人脸上的表情很镇定，他告诉但丁，如果想知道如何去龙之岛，他必须用一个故事来交换——关于维吉尔的过去的故事。

但丁仅仅犹豫了一下就答应了，自从维吉尔回到他身边，有很多人都对他产生过好奇，但丁早就准备好了一套说辞，大部分内容是真的，他只不过改动和隐瞒了关键的部分。传奇猎人声情并茂地讲起了这个真假参半的故事。

任何故事都离不开一个苦难的开端。无故失踪的父亲，被仇家杀死的母亲，年幼的双胞胎虽然幸运的从敌人手中逃脱却也因此失散多年。待他们成年后，但丁成为了远近闻名的猎人（中间省略但丁的大堆自我吹嘘），而维吉尔则以魔剑士的身份踏上复仇的道路。在命运的安排下，被仇敌追杀身受重伤的维吉尔为但丁所救（省略但丁如何大杀四方英雄救美？？的过程），遗憾的是维吉尔因为受伤失去了过去的记忆。在伤愈后维吉尔加入了但丁建立的DMC公会，成为了传奇猎人的最佳搭档。

以吟游诗人的经验来看，这段故事完美的足以拿去排演歌剧，真实性却大打折扣。但他的本意也不是听但丁的吹嘘，他只是想拖延时间罢了。

诗人从未停止过观察维吉尔。男人并没有像但丁那样穿着铠甲，也没有配带任何武器，他套着一身舒适合体的锦缎长袍，随意而放松地靠坐在沙发上。但他空洞、死寂、了无生气的双眸足以证明这一切都是虚假的表演，他是被刻意摆放好姿势的木偶，而操控他的除了但丁没有第二人。

这是最坏也最可怕的猜测，诗人叹息出声，他不想再听虚假的故事了。

于是他平静的问了但丁一个问题——上一次但丁来屠龙时可曾在雾中迷失过方向？

答案是没有。

V的眼中闪过怜悯和哀伤，为眼前的这对孪生兄弟，也为他的恋人尼禄。

他也向但丁讲了一个故事，故事的主角有一个弟弟，然而兄弟俩因为理念不同分道扬镳，哥哥独自踏上复仇的道路，可他的敌人太强大了，他落入敌手，邪恶的魔法被施加在他身上，他的容貌被改造，记忆被扭曲，他在仇人的命令下和弟弟生死相搏。但这次战斗以他的失败告终，他掉进了海里，而海水把他带到了龙岛——这个由他们祖先的尸骸所化成的岛屿。这个时候，哥哥因为种种原因丧失了绝大部分记忆，他浑浑噩噩的在岛上生活着，只偶尔会想起他似乎曾经爱过一个人，这份爱是他空荡荡的心里仅存的东西。后来，哥哥在岛上有了一个孩子，这个孩子成为他生命的依托，他们平静的生活了数年。可命运没有放过他，有艘载着猎人的船找到了龙之岛，被爱指引而来的却是夺走生命的刀剑。最后，可悲的哥哥死了，死在所爱之人手里，死在自己孩子的面前。

V的故事讲完了，这不是一个美好的故事，毕竟真相本就是一出悲剧。

但丁用苦笑默认了V的指责。他站起身走到维吉尔身边，慢慢地轻柔地用指尖碰触着兄长的脸。这就是他再也无法找到龙之岛的原因——为但丁指引道路的人已经不在了。

不过现在但丁已经不在乎龙岛了，他取下维吉尔颈间的项链，被魔法遮掩的容貌就这样曝露在V面前，锋锐无比的龙角、形状分明的蓝色龙鳞、修长有力的鞭状龙尾，只有脸部还保存着人类的样貌，这就是维吉尔的半龙形态。

他没有死，但丁解释，看到维吉尔恢复成半龙形态他就认出了他的哥哥，他知道自己酿成了大错，所以他用共生契约把两人的生命联结在了一起。（共生契约，又名婚姻契约，双方平分生命和寿命。）

可是但丁没有办法让他的哥哥清醒过来，他像一个木偶一样任凭但丁摆布，他唯一听得懂的指令只有一个——战斗，不惜自己生命的战斗。

但丁恳切的请求V，如果他有办法，请让维吉尔醒过来。

诗人带着但丁和维吉尔再度回到了龙之岛。

尼禄躲在岩石背后，他看到V和那个赤红色的身影一起登上岛屿时几乎是不敢置信的瞪大了眼睛。

如果V骗了他，如果V想要杀了他……他要怎么做？

他体内的龙已经先一步帮他做下了决定，愤怒的火光中青年化为巨龙，向着他的弑父仇人扑去。

在巨龙鼓起的狂风中，叛逆迎上巨龙的利爪。V被风吹得不住后退，直到撞在维吉尔的身上。诗人焦急地呼喊着尼禄的名字，希望能阻止这场不必要的战斗。

但真正阻止战斗的人却是像木偶一样毫无存在感的维吉尔，或许是尼禄的名字触动了他的记忆，他第一次不是在他人的命令下做出行动。蓝色的身影闪进战场，他把巨大的龙护在身后，阎魔刀遵从主人的意志被唤出，挡住了叛逆的锋刃。

“Vergil！”

“Papa！”

不同的称呼却是唤着同一个人。维吉尔迷惑地眨了眨眼，他警惕地看了一眼但丁，又把恢复成人类样貌的尼禄拉到面前，他模糊地记忆中尼禄还是个没有灌木丛高的幼小的孩童，可眼前这个青年有着相同的右臂，还有看着自己渴慕的眼神……他的直觉告诉他，眼前这个青年就是他的孩子。于是维吉尔张开臂膀，毫不犹豫地把尼禄拥入怀中。

虽然V和尼禄解释了前因后果，年轻人依然不喜欢但丁，因为尼禄能够从传承记忆里看到祖先的过去，其中自然也包括他父亲的。他看到了父亲和这个叫但丁的男人的爱恨，看到了他们没有亲吻和温情，只有鲜血与残暴的纠缠，哪怕但丁很有可能就是他真正的父亲（是的，尼禄记得自己的出生，他是撕开爸爸肚子出生的野兽，这也是他憎恶龙的一个原因）他也讨厌他。而但丁对自家哥哥突然冒出来的儿子也非常不感冒。不过现在为了维吉尔，两人也暂时放下了对彼此的成见。

而一切的关键似乎落在了V的身上，瘦弱的诗人也坦白了自己真实的身份——他是维吉尔被魔法分离出的一部分，带着维吉尔过去的记忆和被剔除的人类的血脉出现在世上（所以严格来说他也是但丁的人类兄弟）。然而那时候维吉尔落入敌手自身难保，只来及用阎魔刀送走了他，所以V发誓一定会找到维吉尔，尽其所能的救出他。

“我本以为我也是维吉尔，所以我给自己起名V。但是后来我发现我已经不是他了，从我们分裂开始，从我们走向不同的人生开始，我和他就不再是同一个人。”V看着尼禄，眼神炽热而明亮，“我们分离太久了。最重要的，维吉尔爱的是但丁，而我的恋人是尼禄。”

V坦率的话语让尼禄爆红了脸。

注意力一直在尼禄身上的维吉尔看到脸颊滚烫通红的男孩还以为他生病了，微凉的手担忧地摸上青年的额头。一直被无视的但丁妒忌地搂住哥哥的腰，和尼禄没脸没皮得斗起嘴来。

谁能想到，交还记忆的方式只是一个简单的吻呢？看着自己的恋人和父亲接吻的一幕，尼禄总觉得有点脸红。不过马上他和但丁就冲上去各自接住昏倒的两人。

维吉尔还好，他没多久就苏醒过来，身上的龙类特征褪去大半，眼神也恢复了清明。可V却一直昏迷着，他身上的魔纹变得苍白，就像他整个人一样。

看到儿子焦急的样子，维吉尔撑起身体，他解释说V还给他的不止是记忆，还有他所有的魔力，魔力是支撑这个并不完整的躯体生存下去的力量。而解决的办法就是尼禄把他的力量分给V。

年长的父亲告诉孩子不要畏惧龙，因为龙也是他自身的一部分，他必须接受完整的自己，才能真正运用龙的力量。

在父亲的鼓励下，尼禄完成了真正的化龙的一步。他迫不及待的把自己的力量传递给他的恋人——通过一个满怀爱意的吻——他恋人的嘴唇柔软而湿润，尼禄知道自己不会再渴望其他的嘴唇了，他将是他的唯一。

而同样的，而当V睁开眼时，他近距离地看到了尼禄漂亮的蓝绿色双眸，他觉得这是全世界最漂亮的颜色，而眼睛的主人则成为了他的一切。

Don't look back

莫回首

Don't regret

莫遗憾

Time's falling out of these hands

时间从我们掌中流走

I'll let you leave me

我会让你离开

Come on,You know Home is always inside your soul

继续你的路，你明白家永远在你的灵魂深处

All the light to bless your way

所有的光明会庇护着你前进的路

Don't be afraid

不要恐惧

Curse I'll be your home

因为我就是你的归宿

In this time

在此刻

In this place

在此处

This moment is all we have

我们所拥有只是瞬间

And tomorrow we never know

而且我们无法预知明天

Every precious time

所有的美好时光啊

Let it go

随他去吧

Somewhere away

去很远的地方

You will learn, And you'll love

你将成长，你将得到爱

forgive the past and you can move on

忘记过往，继续前行

All the distance You've come to a place

远离家乡，四海漂泊

Then you see that your home is away

你才发现家已远离

Now the sun is rising

太阳照常升起

lighting up your sky again brightly

天空依旧光明

Every precious time

一切的美好时光啊

Let it go

随他去吧

Somewhere away

去很远的地方

You will learn, And you'll love

你将成长，你将得到爱

forgive the past

忘记过去

Go on,You know Home is always inside your soul

继续你的路，你明白家永远在你的灵魂深处

Where ever you go

无论你去了哪里

Whatever you see

无论你看到什么

I'll be the place

我会在这里

And I'll be your home

成为你的归宿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中间的摇篮曲其实是《Seeds of Love》，因为找不到歌词所以我改成了《I'll be your home》这首是DMCtv版里的歌


	14. 克莱法

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仿写了《扭曲的兰花》，看个小树苗的乐子。

埃米三十一岁，未婚，是个平淡无奇的小职员，也是克莱法的饲养者。

对于一个仅仅达到这个国家女性平均身高的男人而言，BMI指数是个位数的埃米在打架中从未获胜过。所以埃米总是避免打架，看到不顺眼的人，至多不过背地里骂上几句罢了。  
这并不意味着着埃米就成了个好好先生，他的熟人更愿意称之为怪胎，而埃米则自认为这是属于天才的独特，是平庸之人无法理解的特性。埃米确实是个不合群的孤僻分子，这没什么，如今是自由社会，什么样的怪人没有呢？埃米也有朋友，他所有的朋友都在互联网上，在一个坚信恶魔存在的怪奇研究协会之中。  
或许这倒可以解释为什么埃米家里收藏着那么多奇怪的玩意。  
除了日常需求，埃米所有的钱都花在他的研究上，他的书房里堆满了各种各样的古怪玩意——其实我们都清楚，那些所谓的恶魔角怪物鳞片天使羽毛，不过是些现代化工业制作出来的唬人玩意罢了。  
这一次也许依然如此，又或许有所不同。这天，埃米收到一个奇怪的包裹。  
没有寄件人，寄送物下面倒是压着一张字条，含糊的说明这是一种恶魔植物，必须用血肉来浇灌才会正常生长。  
埃米对这种说法嗤之以鼻，毕竟他对所谓的恶魔植物的第一印象可称不上好：那不过是一团椰子大小，乱糟糟的缠在一起的枝条，没有什么腐臭或是血腥味，只有一股子新鲜的土腥气，仿佛才从地里挖出来似的。  
尽管埃米并不相信，但他还是找了个花盆，把这团东西埋了进去，随后漫不经心地把做饭剩下的边角料倒进花盆充做肥料。

身为一个混日子的小职员，埃米讨厌对他的生活指指点点的亲戚，讨厌总是让他加班的黑心老板，讨厌看不起他却和上司有一腿的漂亮同事，但要说这世界上谁是埃米最讨厌的人，毫无疑问，那一定是埃米的邻居。   
晚上八点，埃米拖着疲惫的身体回到自己的家，晚饭是速食意面配速溶浓汤，非常符合独居多年依然不善厨艺的单身汉身份的一餐。饭后，他站在客厅里，透过窗户向外张望。隔壁门儿住着个四十岁上下的男人，是个专门挖人隐私的私家侦探。在埃米和邻居屈指可数的几次照面中，他敏锐地感觉到对方笑嘻嘻的表情下其实带着高人一等的蔑视。  
埃米瞪着窗外，邻居在拿外卖披萨。披萨并没有惹恼埃米，但一个作息混乱饮食也不规律的人为什么还能保持体型甚至还有八块腹肌？！这可太叫人愤怒了！  
操蛋的中年发福似乎对邻居来说完全不存在！  
埃米把手往深蓝色的裤子口袋里一插，愤懑地把咖啡杯砸在桌面上。

起初，埃米只是讨厌他的邻居，在邻居的同居女友离他而去时还偷偷在家里庆祝过；后来，他发现依然有各种各样的漂亮妞时不时造访邻居家，看起来，尽管邻居和埃米一样是单身汉，可人家的生活过得可比埃米有滋味的多。而最近这段日子，邻居的生活水准也不断改善，至少埃米已经很久没看到邻居那个愚蠢可笑的招牌因为拖欠电费而熄灭了。当一个人专注于去讨厌另一个人时，他能找到成百上千个缺点，久而久之，埃米对邻居的厌恶也就自然而然地变成了恨。但埃米很小心，没把这种情绪表现出来，毕竟来上十个埃米可能也不够八块腹肌的邻居打的。  
不管埃米承不承认，他的邻居确实拥有一副英俊的皮囊，是个毫不逊色于那些杂志模特的型男。邻居身材健美，超过六英尺高，整天穿着昂贵又张扬的服装，皮靴擦得铮亮，活像随时要上T台走秀似的。真的有必要吗？据埃米所知，邻居可是个四十多岁的中年汉了！  
噢，对了，埃米的邻居，名字叫做但丁。埃米觉得这大概是某种绰号。

尽管埃米恨他的邻居恨到想杀了对方，但他知道自己并没有那个胆量做违反法律的事情。所以让我们把视线转回那团植物身上。   
头一个月里，那玩意没有任何生命迹象，埃米也不以为意。然后在某一天，埃米发现阳台的一角已经被又细又黑的藤蔓所占领，这才意识到这株植物的特别之处——在它当着埃米的面捕捉了一只落在藤蔓丛中的小鸟之后。  
显然，就算没有埃米的喂养，这株植物也用野草般的生命力活了下来，甚至学会了自己捕猎。它捕猎时的速度超过了任何一种食肉植物，若非要埃米形容的话，他能想到的就是蛇。  
埃米做了一次试验，他买了几种小动物丢进藤蔓丛。体型较大的狗踩着蔓条跑了出来，动作灵活的猫也躲开了藤蔓的纠缠，只有几只可怜的小仓鼠被细嫩的蔓藤缠成了一个球，而当蔓藤再度打开时，仓鼠已经被彻底消化，只剩下一些黑色的微尘残余。  
这种与众不同的捕食方式，埃米连听都没听过。当他把这份视频发到协会的论坛上后，几乎半数成员都觉得这就是一株恶魔植物，他们热情洋溢地给埃米打赏赞助，只求他上传更多的视频，甚至有人愿意花大价钱买下它。  
志得意满的埃米可不会干一锤子买卖。趁着植物尚且幼小，埃米大着胆子，借助工具给植物换了个居所——埃米的车库。失去了阳光的照射，植物反而生长得更快，就算养殖有些费钱——埃米不得不购买很多生肉来喂养这位贪吃的客人——埃米收到的赞助足够支付这笔费用，而他只需等到这株植物成长到可以分支，就可以开始他的贩卖恶魔生涯。

在埃米精心饲育之下，这株植物生长迅速：不过六周，缆绳粗细的藤条就缠绕包卷住所能触及的一切，霸占了车库的半数空间。从主干到分枝上都没有叶子，只有无处不在能够吸取血肉的棘刺。就外表而言，它长得越发随意，似乎放弃了对普通植物的拙劣模仿。  
不久之后，植物开始散发出某种浅淡的气味，并不算难闻，不过没多久埃米就意识到植物用这种味道引诱猎物，而最近的牺牲者，无疑就是那条被买来做试验的狗——在某个夜晚，狗自投罗网进了车库，悄无声息地成了植物的养料。要不是埃米在车库发现破破烂烂的狗项圈，他大概以为狗只是走失而已。  
显然，新鲜血肉更得植物的欢心，第二天，主干的根部就膨胀出一大坨红色块状组织，像心脏一样一下一下鼓动着。当埃米打开车库的大门时，一股股厚重黏稠的甜香气侵略性地涌入他的鼻孔，让埃米感到阵阵恶心。  
“该死，”埃米低吼道，“克莱法，你不能乱吃东西！”  
哦，忘记介绍了，克莱法正是埃米给这株植物取的名字。  
面对埃米的责骂，克莱法只是摆动变得越来越多的蔓藤，宛若一个扭动的生灵，欢迎着他的到来。只是这份迎合很快就被不耐烦取代。见埃米迟迟不打算喂食，克莱法挥舞藤条，一鞭就撕破了装肉的袋子。  
“FUCK！”埃米脱口而出。他伸出手，下意识想要抢回那些肉，但一股锥心的刺痛让他猛地清醒过来。他发现自己的手指僵硬，一个血点出现在被刺破的指尖，而他的周围，密集的藤条如同蛇群般蠕动着游了过来。  
“走开，克莱法。”埃米用最快的速度压住伤口并将受伤的手插入口袋，模糊的恐惧地从他心中涌出，他等待着，抑制住自己呼吸的声音。过了很长一段时间，藤条迟疑地卷走落在地上的生肉，退回阴影之中，仿佛什么事都没发生过一样。

伤口毕竟很小，所以愈合很快，那些模糊的恐惧也随之消失一空。但某一天埃米不小心撞到曾经受伤的部位时，刺痛感瞬间攀上他的手指，穿过手臂，直入胸腔。它长驱而上，越过脖颈，钻入他的大脑，一瞬间就让埃米感到昏昏欲睡。  
世界似乎变得不太一样了。埃米听到自己嘴边吐出一声轻微的喘息。这声音不断扩散，直到整个世界都开始嗡鸣，用一种悠扬动听的旋律召唤着埃米。这是怎样的一种旋律？埃米觉得他听到了树木生长，开花结果的声音。他的脑海中出现了一个模糊的印象：一棵庞大的、高及天际的树，它的躯体铺展而开，荆棘遍布整个城市……  
香甜的味道……  
埃米的脑袋渐渐低垂，接着重新抬起，眩晕感仍在他体内旋转，他费了好一番力气才睁开了眼皮。  
埃米感觉鼻腔充斥着那股甜腻的气息，但与之相反的是，他的嘴里发苦，因为他发现，自己正站在克莱法的面前，持着一把刀，似乎打算割破血管喂食克莱法的样子。  
恐惧顺着埃米的额头顺流而下，蜿蜒着流过他哆嗦的嘴唇。他彻底清醒，而他的身体此刻异常冰冷。  
埃米蹒跚着远离克莱法，而克莱法并没有阻止。但这一刻，他清楚感觉到有什么东西正在注视着他——贪婪的、赤裸裸的目光。克莱法吞食仓鼠的那一幕在他脑海中再度变得清晰，突然之间，埃米再也没有了克莱法不会伤害自己的自信。   
也许克莱法的确是一株来自地狱的植物，也许克莱法本身就是一种恶魔。不管它是什么，埃米再也不想喂养克莱法了。

接下来的一个星期里，埃米仍然谨慎地给克莱法喂食。他模糊地意识到，克莱法没有捕食自己的原因就在于此——埃米是个勤恳的饲养者，而克莱法的生长需要足够的血肉。一旦埃米的投喂停止，也许他的生命也就到了头。  
杀死克莱法被埃米提上日程。他加固了车库正门，给后门加了粗重的铁质锁链，还钉死了车库的通风口，最后开始囤积酒精和汽油。每次喂食时也站得远远地，看着克莱法狼吞虎咽的模样，他知道只要有机会，克莱法肯定愿意品尝一下可怜的埃米是什么味道。  
一定很难吃吧。  
看着镜子里的自己，埃米苦笑了一声。日渐增加的焦虑和担忧几乎把他压垮，被克莱法抓住吞噬的噩梦也光临过他的梦境不止一次，白发在他头顶渐生，也许过不了多久，他就会和隔壁的邻居一样拥有一头银发了。  
屋子里的易燃物越来越多，可埃米怎么也生不出面对克莱法的勇气。

又是一个周末到来。  
最近克莱法的食量又增加了不少，埃米跑超市的次数也增加了，当他提着大大小小的袋子走过邻居的事务所时，恰巧和准备开门回家的邻居打了个照面。  
今天的邻居换了个发型，深红的皮衣也换成了深蓝色——这是埃米最喜欢的颜色，不过穿在邻居身上就让他不那么喜欢了。如往常般，埃米习惯性地向邻居问了好，不甚真诚的那种。  
奇怪的是，今天的邻居吝啬到连一抹微笑都不给，仗着身高优势居高临下地用那双冰蓝的眼珠俯视埃米，最后恩赐般点了下头。  
这简直就是赤裸裸地羞辱！  
埃米简直要气炸了。回到家灌了几杯冰水都没法平复受伤的心灵，然后，那个主意在他脑海中头一次完全成形。  
埃米想着他的克莱法，想着克莱法几乎有游船缆绳粗细的蔓藤触须。一幅令人开心的画面正在他脑海中描绘：他想象邻居被这株食肉植物紧紧缠住，想象健壮有力的邻居如何拼命挣扎，却无力逃脱的模样。这片老旧破败的街区，没有多少人居住，自然也没有监控，等克莱法吃掉邻居，埃米再烧掉克莱法，到时候就算警察来了也找不到任何线索。  
一个完美的犯罪。

这个主意他越想越喜欢，只要克莱法配合，他想不出任何破绽。最大的问题在于如何把邻居引到他的车库内，他要好好思考一下。  
在计划付诸实施前，他饿了克莱法一天，他只敢冒这么大的风险——他可不想让这恶魔植物过于饥饿而把自己当做食物——只是为了吊起它的胃口，让猎杀行动更有保障。  
然后，他穿上油腻肮脏的连裤工作服，裤袋里还揣着把扳手，装作烦恼的模样跑去敲邻居家的门。  
“我能请你帮帮忙吗，但丁先生？”埃米问，他的声音听上去满是疲倦与烦恼，足以让人对他产生同情。  
依然是一身蓝色皮衣的邻居开了门，对着埃米微不可查地皱了下眉，“什么事？”  
“是这样的，”埃米吞了一口唾沫，“我买了辆哈雷，二手的戴维森V22R，”他用夸张的语气描述，“和恶灵骑士的座驾同款！”  
邻居面无表情地看着埃米。  
“我以为可以自己修好它，但显然我有些高估了自己。”汗水流进埃米的眼睛里，他抬起胳膊擦拭，闻到这件从机修店偷来的衣服上满满的机油味。“我曾见过您那辆非常酷炫的改装摩托车，想着也许您能帮我看看那车究竟哪里出了毛病。”  
他想，只要你到了车库，自然就成了克莱法的牺牲品。  
邻居靠着门框，那双冰山般的蓝眼睛静静地审视了埃米一会儿，就像在看一个玩着无聊把戏的小丑，连一下掌声都吝于施舍。  
“摩托车？”邻居用冷静的音调问道。  
“是的，”埃米使劲点着头，“就在车库里。”他用手指着车库的方向。  
邻居朝着车库瞥了一眼，接着又看向埃米，“走吧。”他爽快地说，“让我们看看你的新车。”  
“太好了，但丁先生，真的很谢谢您。”埃米微笑着，快步走向车库，而邻居跟在他身后，仿佛一点怀疑都没有产生。

埃米当然不会带邻居从后门进入，毕竟很难向别人解释用粗壮铁链紧锁大门的可疑行为。  
他们站在车库正门前时，车库内饥饿的克莱法非常安静，在猎物进入它的捕食范围前，埃米相信克莱法绝不会打草惊蛇。  
“现在看我的了。”埃米想，瞄了一眼腕表。还差五分钟就七点了，天色已暗，时间飞逝，可别考验克莱法的忍耐能力。于是埃米装模作样地在口袋里掏摸了一阵，最后猛一拍脑门，大喝了一声。“哎呀！”  
邻居看了过来。  
“瞧我这记性。”埃米满脸歉意，“真不好意思，我把钥匙拉屋里了。”  
埃米敢打赌邻居绝对翻了个白眼，也许还在心里嘲讽埃米年纪轻轻就得了阿兹海默症，但埃米不在乎。这时埃米已经迈着不急不缓的步子离去，并在进入屋子后按动了卷帘门的开关。他能听到铁门上卷时发出的吱嘎声，邻居知道自己正站在一株恶魔植物的面前吗？在恐惧面前邻居要如何维持那副优雅的假象？  
接下来的一幕，应该是克莱法伸出粗壮有力的藤条向邻居发动攻击。这一刻，本该出现的哀鸣声以及骨头断裂的声响却并未出现。又等了一会，埃米终于收起嘴角的微笑，冲出屋子朝车库跑去。  
可他看到了什么？  
一切仿佛都冻结了一般。

邻居站在原地，安然无恙，面前便是那株巨大无比，盘踞了整个车库作为老巢的恶魔植物——克莱法。  
为什么克莱法没有发动攻击？埃米突然担心起来，难道只是一天没喂，克莱法就被他饿死了？  
足足五秒钟之后，克莱法终于动了。悬垂的带刺蔓藤快如闪电——却不是按照埃米的心意向外伸出。无法计数的蔓藤防卫似地缩成一团，将膨大涨红的心脏护在最里面——假如克莱法有嘴巴的话，埃米相信它一定会发出女人似的尖叫。  
埃米的梦想破灭了。  
他的恶魔植物，凶狠可怖的克莱法，似乎被吓破了胆。它也许能对付弱小的家养动物，也许能威吓瘦小的埃米，可面对高大健壮的邻居，它就成了萎靡不振的胆小鬼。  
至于它的“牺牲品”呢？邻居还在看它，脸上的表情甚至可以说有点愉快。过了一会，他侧过身，对着埃米，用手指了指那株缩成一个球形的植物。  
“愚蠢。”他漫不经心地吐出一个评价，仿佛X音素里傲慢挑剔的评委似的。  
“什……什么？”埃米吞吞吐吐地说，满脸不敢置信。  
“饲养恶魔的行为并不可取。不过没关系，只需一笔小小的费用，至少你的小命能够保存。”  
这是什么鬼话？埃米浑浑噩噩地想。然后他看到邻居不知从哪里抽出一把狭长锋利的日本刀，用快得让人看不清的速度切断了克莱法的蔓藤。那些总是饥饿的触须被切断之后，依然痉挛般收缩着，像蛇一样来回盘卷。埃米甚至看到其中最粗的一根蔓藤已经长出了巨大的嘴巴，大嘴里满是锋利的牙齿。  
看着那张大嘴，埃米几乎觉得自己听到了一阵阵尖叫声，仿佛克莱法在乞求无法得到的怜悯。而后，越来越多的蔓藤断落，原本不可一世的恶魔植物歪斜倒伏着，逐渐变得萎软黏腻，红色的液体好像鲜血一样，从破损的心脏流泻而出。  
克莱法的血并没有玷污邻居的武器，一缕缕黑烟正从那上面飘起。克莱法的残骸亦是如此。当邻居收刀入鞘时，植物的碎片已经分解成了粉末。  
操蛋的离谱！所谓的恶魔植物居然不堪一击！  
谋杀未遂以及从克莱法的阴影中逃脱，让埃米一时之间悲喜交加，他再也控制不住自己的情绪，哽咽着跑回了自己的房间——所以，他并没有注意到，月光下邻居的影子从脚下一路延伸，被拉得长长的阴影投射在车库前的水泥地面上，呈现出的并非人类的外形。

支付完“驱魔费”后的埃米得到了“欢迎下次再来，记得五星好评”的回复，他稀里糊涂地在某个网站上打完好评后倒头就睡，第二天醒来就被迫面对一塌糊涂的车库以及一屋子的易燃易爆物品。浑浑噩噩的埃米做的第一件事却是删除自己在恶魔协会里的账号。  
关于克莱法的视频自然也沉寂了下来，不久之后被协会认定为一起恶魔造假敛财事件，被骗了钱的自然骂骂咧咧，而此时埃米已经搬了家，远离了与恶魔有关的一切，至于有没有被追责我们就不得而知了。  
自始至终，埃米都不知道自己饲养的克莱法其实是将红墓市闹得天翻地覆的魔界之树的子株，而自己差点就堕落成依附魔界树而生的苦工恶魔。他也不知道自己认识的邻居其实是一对双胞胎，甚至那天将他从克莱法的魔爪下拯救出来的邻居“但丁”，真实身份其实是斯巴达之子，传奇猎人但丁的兄弟，已离职的魔界帝王——维吉尔。  
也许这是埃米的幸运吧。

“你都做了什么？为什么我们所剩无几的邻居又搬走一个？”  
“什么都没做。”  
“我不信。”  
“嗯——不过是为他的车库驱了下魔。顺便赚了这个月的水电气网费而已。”  
“……那我的披萨钱——”  
“你自己付。”手里新买的书籍正散发着好闻的油墨味道，维吉尔轻轻翻动书页，心情愉快地回答但丁。


End file.
